


Fan(non)fiction

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon Related, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si alguien le preguntara a Patrick Stump qué piensa sobre dar entrevistas, probablemente dijera que las odia y que, si por él fuera, no daría una sola en su puta vida; que no sirven para nada excepto para hacerle preguntas estúpidas una tras otra o ponerlos en situaciones comprometidas; que son, en definitiva, cosa mala. Cosa muy mala. Cosa mala equiparable a Satanás. O a George Bush. Así de malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eso es ficción (tiene que serlo)

 

Si alguien le preguntara a Patrick Stump qué piensa sobre dar entrevistas, probablemente dijera que las odia y que, si por él fuera, no daría una sola en su puta vida; que no sirven para nada excepto para hacerle preguntas estúpidas una tras otra o ponerlos en situaciones comprometidas; que son, en definitiva, cosa mala. Cosa muy mala. Cosa mala equiparable a Satanás. O a George Bush. Así de malas.

O, bueno, si realmente alguien le preguntara a Patrick qué piensa sobre dar entrevistas y tuviera que contestar y alguien (ese mismo alguien u otro alguien) tuviera que oírlo, lo más seguro es que empezara a soltar una retahíla en plan “dar entrevistas es necesario para blablablá, blablablá” porque Patrick no sabe no ser educado y le resulta imposible decir lo que realmente piensa, por si acaso ofende al periodista de enfrente, o al fan de ahí al lado, o al Sumo Pontífice ya puestos. Pero sí, la realidad es que Patrick odia las entrevistas.

Esto de odiar no es una regla, es decir, no una de esas en las que hay ocasiones en las que se dice “esta es la excepción que confirma la regla”. No. Esto no necesita excepciones para confirmarse. Es así. Es por el hecho de ser. Hubo una vez un filósofo que dijo eso de “ _el ser es y el no ser, no es_ ”. Pues esto es. Es.

Sí, es cierto que hay entrevistas mejores y entrevistas peores, pero también hay ocho círculos en el infierno de Dante y, aunque hay unos mejores que otros, no deja de ser el puto infierno. Que no es que Patrick compare el dar una entrevista con ir al infierno, ojo. Patrick está totalmente seguro de que en el infierno, sobre todo en el de Dante, se lo pasaría muchísimo mejor.

Por eso Patrick no espera que vaya a suceder un milagro cuando se sienta en el sofá con el estampado naranja chillón después de haberle dado la mano a las dos chicas frente a ellos, presentándose (porque sabe que aunque no debería ser necesario, lo es. Ya lo han llamado Pete más de una vez) con una sonrisa que ni es falsa ni es sincera. Las chicas les dicen sus nombres y Patrick hace un esfuerzo por retenerlos la media hora que van a estar allí, aunque sabe que va a ser una tarea difícil. La del pelo azul es algo así como “Mia”, la rubia Patrick está seguro de que se lo ha inventado.

Joe se sienta a un lado, Andy va junto a él. Pete entra el último y recorre todo el espacio que ocupa el sofá para sentarse al otro lado de Patrick, haciéndole una mueca con media sonrisa cuando se deja caer.

—¿Esto es radio o tele? —pregunta Pete antes de que el cámara les de la señal.

—Web —responde una de las chicas.

Pete sonríe y le guiña (“guiña”) un ojo a Joe. Web está bien, es mejor que radio o televisión. Web significa que solo lo van a ver los fans y que seguramente los dejen decir tacos y hablar de idioteces sin contestar realmente a las preguntas cuando sean demasiado obvias o demasiado estúpidas. Sí, web está bien, así que Patrick se permite relajarse un poco, incluso se quita el cárdigan azul que lleva y lo deja a un lado en el sofá, entre él y Joe.

El cámara da la señal y el piloto rojo se enciende. Las chicas los presentan, se presentan y empieza el show.

Las primeras preguntas son las de siempre, (¿qué tal, chicos?, ¿qué os parece la ciudad?, me encanta vuestro disco, ese del que solo he oído medio sample de una o dos canciones, etc.) preguntas de cortesía que se responden fácil y las puede responder quién sea.

Lo peligroso siempre llega luego, cuando el entrevistador se queda sin repertorio neutral y le da por innovar. Últimamente les ha dado a todos por hacerles preguntas de los fans, Patrick supone que porque es más fácil que otra persona te haga el curro. A él le da igual, suelen ser preguntas más interesantes de todas formas. A veces incluso tiene suerte y le preguntan cosas sobre música. Son días dignos de celebrar.

Este parece ser uno de esos días. Las chicas les preguntan sobre sus influencias, sobre el proceso de producción, sobre las distintas capas de música con las que han trabajado e incluso pasan unos minutos debatiendo las modificaciones vocales del directo y el álbum. Patrick tiene que admitirlo, está gratamente impresionado. De hecho, está cómodo. Está tan cómodo que incluso se ha dejado caer un poco en el sofá.

—Bueno, chicos, basta de formalidades. Nos han contado por ahí que sois muy aficionados a los trivia —dice la chica rubia, pasando la hoja en el block que lleva—, así que os hemos preparado un juego.

—Genial —dice Pete y se frota las manos. Joe murmura algo parecido. Andy simplemente está ahí. Patrick a veces se pregunta si no habrá perfeccionado eso de dormir con los ojos abiertos. Lo de Andy en las entrevistas siempre será un misterio—. A Patrick se le dan muy bien estas cosas.

—Meehhh, más o menos —añade a lo que ha dicho Pete, haciendo una mueca y encogiéndose de hombros. Un juego. Sí, por qué no. No puede ser muy horrible.

—Perfecto, ¡empezamos entonces con el Trivia de Fall Out Boy! —dice la chica y se ríe, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia una pequeña pantalla que tienen junto a ellas. El titular “Fall Out Boy Trivia” sale en letras grandes que parecen sacadas del Word Art. Patrick se pregunta si lo han hecho a propósito o si son así de cutres de verdad.

—Este juego se llama “Ficción o No ficción” —empieza a hablar su compañera y Patrick recupera la postura en el sofá. Algo le huele mal. Algo le huele muy—. Sabemos, sabéis, chicos, que se han escrito muchas cosas sobre vosotros. Algunas reales, otras no tanto.

—La realidad es tan relativa… —añade Pete y todos se ríen. Sí, Patrick también. Lo hace por inercia, en realidad no le hace ni puta gracia.

—También sabemos que estáis familiarizados con que vuestros fans escriban historias, sobre vosotros —dice la rubia y ese “sobre vosotros” a Patrick le chirria en la cabeza. Los chicos siguen riéndose, asintiendo, diciendo “ _sehh_ ” o “ _uhhh_ ” en plan “ _qué divertido es esto_ ”. A Patrick le recorren sudores fríos por la espalda. ¿Dónde está su cárdigan? ¿No llevaba un cárdigan?

—Así que nuestro Trivia va sobre eso. Os vamos a leer algunas anécdotas y vosotros vais a tener que decir si es algo real, es decir, si es algo que habéis dicho vosotros, o si es ficción. Patrick —lo llaman y Patrick salta en el sofá—, como te gustan estos juegos, ¿te parece si empezamos por ti?

Patrick parpadea un segundo, sintiendo la necesidad de quitarse las gafas y limpiárselas con el borde de la camiseta. Pete murmura algo como “ _me parece que Patrick no va a querer jugar a este juego_ ” pero las chicas parecen ignorarlo. Patrick no lo entiende. ¿Dónde se ha ido el ambiente distendido de antes? ¿Dónde están las preguntas rigurosas y profesionales? ¿Dónde esta todo? ¿Dónde?

A la vista de que las preguntas no van a contestarse, Patrick se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la pantalla cambia y aparece un pequeño texto.

—En 2005, en el Nintendo Fusion Tour, Pete fingió llamarse Jason para ligar con una entrevistadora, ¿Ficción o no ficción?

—Ehh… —Patrick se lo piensa. Suena a ficción. Suena totalmente a ficción, pero Pete está a su lado con la boca torcida y los ojos apretados, intentado disimular para nada disimuladamente que se está partiendo en estos momentos. Así que Patrick va a tener que decir…—. ¿No ficción?

—¡Correcto! —contesta la del pelo azul e instantáneamente aparece en la pantalla unos segundos de un video donde se ve a Pete diciendo que se llama Jason. Joe se ríe a carcajadas, limpiándose las lágrimas diciendo _“hijoputa, no me acordaba de eso”_ , mientras Pete murmura algo como “ _qué épico, joder_ ”—. Vamos con la siguiente. Podéis contestar todos esta vez, pero tenéis que poneros de acuerdo, solo aceptaremos una respuesta.

Las siguientes preguntas son sencillas. Realmente todas deben ser sencillas, porque al fin y al cabo, Patrick sabe de sobra qué ha hecho y qué no ha hecho en su vida. De todas formas, él no está implicado en ninguna así que deja que contesten los chicos, que al parecer se lo están pasando en grande. Cuando la respuesta es “ficción”, en la pantalla sale el nombre de la historia de donde lo han sacado. Joe dice algo sobre apuntarlos para echarles un vistazo. A Patrick le dan escalofríos.

—En una ocasión, Pete decidió recrear en Patrick todos sus tatuajes con ayuda de un bolígrafo. ¿Ficción o No ficción?

Pete se ríe de nuevo y se tapa la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza. Patrick rueda los ojos, va a tener que contestar.

—No fueron… A ver, no ficción. Pero no fue exactamente así —empieza a decir, pero entonces ve que las chicas fruncen el ceño y miran sus notas, mirándose luego la una a la otra.

—Eh… vaya, parece que nos hemos confundido —sonríe la rubia, y en la pantalla aparece el título de una historia—. Vale, esta no la damos por valida entonces. Seguramente ese dato lo cogieran de alguna… ha sido un error. ¡Vamos con otra!

Cuando Patrick se gira para mirar a Pete, este le devuelve la mirada con el gesto extrañado. Patrick le murmura un _“¿tú no…?”_ y no necesita decir nada más antes de que Pete esté negando con la cabeza. Patrick vuelve a mirar al frente intentando entender lo que ha pasado. ¿Acaso Pete no lo había contado él mismo? ¿Era posible…? No, no era posible. Quién hubiera escrito eso no podía simplemente haber _adivinado_ que aquello había ocurrido. Tenia que ser un error, seguramente alguno de los chicos…

—Pete siempre ha sido un amigo considerado con Patrick. Tanto es así, que cuando el cantante empezó a subir de peso, Pete trató de quitarle importancia diciendo que posiblemente sus camisetas hubiesen encogido al lavarlas. ¿Ficción o no ficción? —pregunta la del pelo azul, y sí, esta Patrick la ha oído un par de veces.

—Eso es ficc-

—No ficción —contesta Pete, y Patrick se gira de golpe para mirarlo. Qué coño…—. Qué le voy a hacer, soy así de encantador —bromea.

—¡Correcto! —contesta la chica y Patrick está a punto de protestar cuando en la pantalla sale un video de él mismo diciendo exactamente lo mismo que la chica acaba de narrar.

Patrick tiene que procesarlo un momento, porque, guau. No recordaba para nada que eso hubiera ocurrido. Ni siquiera recordaba que él lo hubiese dicho. Parece que le debe varias disculpas a algún que otro fan.

—En un famoso tweet, Pete asegura que perdió la virginidad con Patrick —lee la rubia, que no puede evitar reírse—. ¿Ficción o no ficción?

Pete va a contestar, Joe ya se está riendo, y no. No. Patrick tiene que aclarar esto.

—A ver, eso es —se le traba la lengua, se le suben los colores y todos se ríen—. Es que, hay diferencias, ¿sabéis?  Porque está la no ficción, está la ficción escrita por fans y luego está la ficción escrita por Pete —explica y los chicos se ríen más aún—. Así que si la pregunta es si que _eso_ ocurriera es ficción o no, la respuesta es que sí, que es ficción. Si la pregunta es si Pete realmente escribió eso o no, pues entonces la respuesta es que no es ficción —dice y las chicas asienten con la cabeza. Pete también asiente, intentando mantenerse serio—. En definitiva, la respuesta más completa es que NO es ficción que Pete escribiera algo que SÍ es ficción.

Se oye un “gracias, Patrick” que debería de ser de una de las chicas, pero que en realidad es de Pete. Patrick no sabe como soporta la tentación de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Las preguntas siguen, hablan sobre Joe y su TOC (No ficción), sobre las carrera de Andy en Historia y Antropología (No ficción), sobre _Infinity on High_ y sus referencias a Mikey Way (“Ficción”, aunque a Pete se le atragantara un poco la mentira), sobre _Folie_ siendo un disco escrito sobre Patrick (Ficción. Aunque Pete dijera No ficción en principio y luego tuviera que retractarse diciendo que pensaba que hablaban de _What a Catch_. “ _Aunque, qué coño, sí que es un disco sobre Patrick_ ”, añadió luego, disculpándose y preguntando si podía decir “ _coño_ ”). Después de eso, Patrick entiende que van a tener que tener cuidado con lo que contesta.

—Según Pete, él y Patrick son almas gemelas. Su conexión va más allá de la amistad y la hermandad, y casi podría decir que ya se conocían en otra vida. ¿Ficción o no ficción?

—Ficción —contesta Patrick, rodando los ojos. Sí, vale que Pete haya dicho cosas sobre ellos, pero eso ya es demasiado. Demasiado poético, demasiado profundo, demasiado todo. Patrick está seguro que está sacado del fanfic más cursi que han podido encontrar en toda la red.

Sobra decir que se le suben los colores cuando ve a Pete en pantalla, en una entrevista de no hace mucho tiempo, diciendo exactamente las mismas cosas que la chica acaba de repetir.

Patrick decide que no va a volver a contestar. Va a dejar que lo hagan los demás, o que no lo hagan o lo que sea, pero él no va a contestar. Porque al parecer tiene muy mala memoria y muy malos instintos, y la está cagando más de lo que en un principio hubiera pensado que se podía cagar, así que sí. La boca cerrada.

Y menos mal que lo hace.

Porque de pronto empiezan a llegar preguntas a las que Patrick hubiera contestado “Ficción” indiscriminadamente. ¿Que si Pete ha dicho que Patrick es la única persona en el planeta que lo entiende completamente? Ficción. ¿Que si Pete pudiera elegir un superhéroe elegiría a Patrick? Ficción. ¿Que Patrick ha sido la razón por la que Pete sigue vivo? Súper Ficción. ¿Qué Pete y Patrick se han comido la boca en el backstage por hacer el idiota con unas chicas? SUPERULTRAMEGAFICCIÓN.

Sin embargo parece que no. Parece que ninguna de esas cosas disparatadas han salido de la mente perturbada de una fan con muy poca moral y mucho tiempo libre. No. Todo eso ha salido de Pete. O de él y de Pete, al parecer. Y Patrick se quiere morir cuando ve la entrevista de Pete en pantalla en la que dice que, ‘¿comerse la boca con un tío? Pues claro, muchísimas veces, de hecho Patrick y él han jugado un montón de veces a eso de ‘yo beso a mi amigo si tu besas a tu amiga’’. Pete sigue riéndose y Patrick conoce muy bien esa risa. Una risa que pide clemencia.

Clemencia por los cojones.

 

*

 

Patrick ni siquiera se despide como es debido cuando el pilotito rojo de la cámara se apaga. Simplemente sonríe, hace un gesto con la mano, y sale de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, rojo, sudoroso, con el cárdigan mal abrochado y con ganas de encasquetarse la fedora en la cara para que nadie pueda mirarlo.

Los chicos van detrás. Los puede oír charlando, bromeando, haciendo comentarios sobre las preguntas, _¡comentarios!_ Como si realmente no hubieran vivido uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida. Ni siquiera Pete parece tan afectado como debería (porque debería), aunque claro que Pete normalmente no reacciona debidamente en determinadas situaciones de riesgo.

Patrick piensa ocuparse personalmente de que Pete reaccione debidamente.

Lleva lo que parecen dos horas aunque no sean ni cinco minutos esperando en el coche que tiene que llevarlos al hotel cuando los tres rezagados se montan sin dejar de bromear y hacer referencias a lo gracioso que ha sido noséqué y nosécuantos. Por alguna razón Patrick esperaba que actuaran como los adultos que son y se callaran al ver lo muy afectado que había salido él mismo de allí (comportamiento no muy adulto, si realmente lo piensa), sin embargo lo único que recibe es una palmada en el hombro por parte de Joe.

—Hostia, tío, no veas las pintas de recién follado que tienes ahora mismo. Pareces que acabas de salir de un ‘fic’ de esos —dice y se ríe a carcajadas. Patrick frunce el ceño hasta que le salen arrugas nuevas y de pronto Andy también se está riendo.

—¿Tú también, Hurley? ¿En serio? —pregunta dolido. O sonaría dolido si no tuviera un mosqueo de agárrate que vienen curvas.

—Tienes que admitir que ha sido gracioso, Patrick —contesta Andy, consiguiendo poner media sonrisa amistosa antes de caer de nuevo en la carcajada.

—Esto es todo culpa tuya —se revuelve, alzando un dedo acusador contra Pete, que abre grandes los ojos y se lleva las manos al pecho, como si el dedo de Patrick le hubiese hecho un agujero a distancia.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy el único que no se está riendo, tío —contesta todo digno el mamón, como si no hubiesen pasado a penas segundos desde que estaba partiéndose el culo con los otros dos gilipollas. Patrick ni siquiera lo ha oído, tiene demasiada sangre hirviéndole en las orejas.

—¿A quién hostias se le ocurre decir las cosas que has dicho? ¿Cómo coño vas a…? ¿Cómo se te pasa _si quiera_ por la cabeza, por el amor de _dios_? ¡Pete! —casi grita y Pete salta como un resorte, con los ojos aún abiertos y una ceja levantada, una expresión de ‘¿¿queeeee??’ que a Patrick lleva poniéndolo de los nervios desde hace más de catorce años—. Joder, tío, ¿lo de los besos en el backstage? ¿¿En serio??

Le sale la voz casi chillona, y si se pone rojo es porque está de muy mala hostia, no por recordar nada en especial.

Sus reproches solo sirven para que Joe siga partiéndose la caja como si no hubiera mañana, pidiéndole a Patrick por favor que pare, que como siga hablando está seguro que mañana va a tener agujetas en la barriga de tanto reírse. Patrick lo amenaza con partirle la boca para contrarrestar el dolor. Eso solo parece hacerlo reír más.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué te molesta tanto, joder, Patrick —responde Pete, un poco a la defensiva—. Lo dije hace un millón de años, y no es como si no fuera verdad…

—¡Ya sé que…! —se calla y cierra los ojos. Ya sabe que sí es verdad. Prefiere no admitir que ese es parte del problema—. Pero ya sabes como soy, Pete, sabes como es… ¡todo! ¡Podrías haberlo dicho de cualquier otro!

—¡Es que es eso! ¡Es que no es para tanto, Rick, por dios! —Pete alza las manos como si clamara al cielo—. Es como si no me hubiera comido la boca con a saber cuantos tíos —dice y empieza a contar con los dedos—. Con Brendon, con Gabe un millón de veces, con _Trohman_ —lo señala y Joe giña un ojo, chascando la lengua—. Éramos críos, no significa nada. Todo el mundo lo sabe, tío, no es como si nadie se te fuera a echar encima o algo por recordarlo en la entrevista de hoy.

Patrick sabe que Pete tiene razón, sin embargo eso no implica que el burbujeo que siente en el estómago deje de hacerlo sentir como si estuviera en la cubierta de un barco en plena tormenta. Hay algo que no le encaja o que le encaja donde no tiene que encajar, y todo el asunto lo está mareando de una manera que no es normal.

Decide cerrar los ojos y calmarse, haciendo un alto con las manos porque no tiene una bandera blanca para hondearla. Tampoco es necesario, Pete lo entiende y no dice nada más, volviendo a hablar con los chicos que ahora han derivado el tema de ‘ficción escrita por fans’ a ‘ficción escrita por profesionales’. Andy comenta el último libro que ha leído y Pete dice algo sobre el autor. Patrick intenta no prestar mucha atención. Está un poco harto de la ficción ahora mismo.

Cuando se bajan del coche Joe dice algo sobre hablar con Marie por teléfono, que al parecer va a ponerle a la pequeña a ver si le balbucea alguna palabra. Pete y Andy van a ir a la recepción del hotel a ver si les pueden conseguir el libro sobre el que han venido discutiendo. Patrick tiene intención de irse directo a la habitación, a ver si tumbándose un rato puede hacer que se le pase el dolor de cabeza.

—Hey, ¿todo bien? —pregunta Pete, agarrándolo de la muñeca antes de dejarlo subirse al ascensor. Patrick tiene que sonreír al verle la preocupación en la cara.

—Es solo… la cabeza, ya sabes —dice, haciendo un gesto con la mano libre, quitándole importancia.

—Hmm —Pete asiente y suaviza un poco el gesto, pero aún no lo suelta—. Nos vemos luego, ¿no? Antes de…

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —asiente Patrick, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Realmente es cierto, piensa mientras sube en el ascensor hasta su piso, no le pasa nada en especial. La cabeza le da vueltas, eso sí. Los motivos no son comunes, eso también. Pero lo que es en sí, no le pasa nada. Solo tiene que descansar, aclararse y todo habrá pasado.

Pete tiende a preocuparse demasiado cuando se trata de Patrick, al menos durante estos últimos años. Patrick piensa que es la manera que tiene Pete de decir ‘lo siento’ por todas esas veces en las que Patrick estuvo jodido y Pete no se enteró por tener la cabeza demasiado enterrada en su propio culo. A Patrick eso le da igual, es agua pasada. Sí, dolió en su momento, pero también lo entendió, así que nunca se lo tomó en cuenta o le guardó rencor por eso. A Patrick le basta y le sobra con que Pete ya esté bien. Para él eso es suficiente recompensa.

Cuando llega a su habitación lo primero que le apetece hacer es tumbarse en la cama, pero sabe que es mejor darse una ducha ahora o si no luego no va a haber quién lo mueva. Se quita la ropa con desgana, subiendo un poco la temperatura de la habitación para no helarse cuando salga del baño.

El agua no está del todo caliente, pero le pega fuerte contra la espalda cuando se mete en la ducha y Patrick espera que el brusco masaje que le va a dejar la piel roja le ayude por lo menos a centrarse. Ni siquiera entiende porque le está dando tantas vueltas a la cabeza, sabe que no debería hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo lo ha dejado pillado. Tal vez lo que le molesta sea el hecho de haber comprobado que su memoria no es tan buena como creía. O puede que sea que no esperaba que hubiesen salido a la luz todas esas cosas justo ahora. Sí, en teoría ya habían visto la luz hace años, pero él no lo había descubierto hasta este día. Las desventajas de haberse pasado la adolescencia viviendo en una cueva sin conexión a internet.

Ambas son buenas posibilidades, pero Patrick sigue teniendo la sensación de que falta algo más, como cuando tienes una palabra en la punta de la lengua, tan cerca que saboreas las vocales y casi le ves los colores, pero aún así no das con ella, como una melodía que se repite en tu mente y luego se niega a materializarse en tus dedos.

Cuando sale se siente mejor, aunque no necesariamente menos centrado en el tema. Decide meterse un rato en Twitter, responder a algunas preguntas. Sabe que no es la mejor manera de quitarse el asunto ‘fanfiction’ de la cabeza, pero al menos ahí sabe qué respuestas tiene que dar, al menos por ahora.

Al final se le termina haciendo un poco tarde, pero le aseguró a Pete que se verían antes de volver a casa, así que sale de la habitación igualmente, bajando por las escaleras en vez de tomar el ascensor mientras recuerda en que planta está Pete. Sabe que no están muy lejos, así que no le supone un problema en realidad.

Se asegura dos veces de que es el número correcto antes de llamar a la puerta, dejándose caer un poco sobre el marco. Pete le abre con un “ _Hey, ya pensaba que no venias_ ”, apartándose para dejarlo entrar. Pete solo lleva el pantalón de pijama puesto, y tiene la maleta preparada al lado de la puerta. Solo queda abierta la mochila donde meterá las últimas cosas que vaya a usar ese mismo día.

Patrick se saca los zapatos con los pies antes de subirse en la cama, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y recostando la espalda en el cabecero. Pete se tumba a su lado, usando un brazo para alzarse un poco, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

—Eh. Siento haberme puesto estúpido antes —murmura Patrick, haciendo una mueca con los labios antes de mirar a Pete—. Ya sabes que a veces se me va un poco con estos temas.

—Bah, Patrick, no… —Pete hace un gesto con la mano—. Es una tontería, no pasa nada.

Patrick solo gruñe y asiente, riéndose por la nariz cuando Pete tira de él hacia abajo, deslizándolo sobre la cama para dejarlo recostado a su par, el brazo de Pete sirviéndole de apoyo tras la cabeza.

—Tenemos otra cosa más importante de la que hablar —dice Pete y Patrick lo mira alzando una ceja—. He estado pensando en lo del avión de mañana.

—Oh. Entiendo.

—Y realmente no veo el problema, puedes cambiar tu billete y volver a casa en el mismo vuelo que yo. Le digo a Meagan que nos pasamos por tu casa antes y ya está, seguro que le parece genial, estará deseando ver a Elisa y al peque.

Patrick frunce la nariz y echa los ojos a un lado, contemplando la posibilidad de la situación. No lo termina de convencer.

—No sé, Pete. Vamos a llegar reventados, lo menos que vas a tener ganas es de estar de visitas nada más llegues. Lo que querrás será ducharte, tumbarte y estar con los críos.

—¿Y se supone que no puedo hacer eso en tu casa por…? —replica Pete y Patrick rueda los ojos.

—Porque es _mi_ casa y querrás estar en _tu_ casa —explica.

—Aww, Rick, eres muy ingenuo si aún piensas que mi casa y tu casa son dos cosas diferentes —dice y lo aprieta contra él—. Son… como la misma entidad, tío. Solo necesitamos que el teletransporte se perfeccione y ya será como vivir juntos.

—Oh, dios… rezaré porque no ocurra.

Pete finge estar totalmente ofendido y lo demuestra apretando más a Patrick contra sí, enterrándole la cabeza en el pecho e impidiendo que se zafe. Patrick intenta quitarle los brazos, pero hace bastantes meses que Pete le ganó en fuerza, así que lo que le queda es jugar sucio e ir a por una efectiva combinación rodilla—pelotas. Pete lo suelta de golpe, no sin antes devolverle el ataque mordiéndolo con considerable fuerza en el hombro. Cuando Patrick gruñe y se queja, Pete se aparta riéndose, levantándose de la cama.

—Juegas sucio, Stump —dice, apoyándose en el mueble que está bajo la tele. Patrick bufa. Como si le estuviera diciendo algo nuevo.

Tiene tiempo para limpiarse las gafas, que han quedado hechas un asco, y recolocárselas bien, junto con la ropa y el pelo, mientras Pete se mete un momento en el baño. Se sube la manga de la camiseta y suelta un quejido cuando ve la marca de los dientes de Pete en su piel. Ese cabrón… solo espera que no se le ponga morado.

Va a decirle algo al respecto cuando sale del baño, pero se fija en que Pete lleva el pelo mojado, gotas de agua en los hombros, y una expresión rara en la cara. A lo mejor él también se ha pasado con el rodillazo, así que es mejor dejarlo todo estar.

—Con toda esta historia me han dado ganas de tomar algo, ¿a ti no? —pregunta Pete. Patrick solo en encoge de hombros—. ¿Escocés? —ofrece, abriendo el mini bar y mirando dentro.

—Nah, ¿sabes lo que se me apetece ahora mismo? Un café bien cargado. Hace semanas que no me tomo uno, ¿te lo puedes creer? —dice y Pete sonríe—. Igualmente dudo que vaya a pegar ojo esta noche, así que…

—Marchando, pues, un café bien cargado para el señorito —dice Pete mientras descuelga el teléfono.

—¡No! Eh, no hace falta que molestes ahora con… —empieza a decir, pero Pete le bate las manos en el aire, empezando a hablar con el servicio de habitaciones.

Patrick se recuesta de nuevo en la cama mientras oye a Pete detallar punto por punto las peculiaridades del café como le gusta exactamente.

Solo pasan unos diez minutos antes de que la puerta suene y un chico les deje un carrito con su pedido. Pete se disculpa por la hora y le da una buena propina por las molestias. Patrick sonríe y se disculpa también cuando el chico dice que no pasa nada antes de marcharse por la puerta con mejor cara de la que traía.

Patrick está a punto de pasarse a la pequeña mesilla que hay a un lado de la habitación, cuando Pete le dice que ni se le ocurra moverse y lleva las bandejas hasta la cama. Dos cafés y una caja de donuts. Al menos Patrick está seguro de que no van a dejar migas.

—Ohh… —dice mientras coge un donut espolvoreado con chocolate y relleno de vainilla, mirando a Pete con los ojos enormes—. ¿Sabes la de tiempo que hace que no como uno de estos?

—¿En serio? —pregunta Pete, dándole un mordisco a uno rosa—. Si lo llego a saber pido más.

—Tú estás mal de la cabeza —niega Patrick, dándole un mordisco al dulce y cerrando los ojos porque, dios, que bueno—. Después eres tú el que se mata en el gimnasio. No yo. Y luego tengo a los fans diciéndome que si cada vez estoy más-

—Bah. Que les den —lo corta Pete, terminando de meterse su donut en la boca—. ¿Esta bueno o no?

—Evidentemente —Patrick rueda los ojos, dándole otro mordisco. El puto paraíso el donut de los huevos.

—Pues ya está —termina de decir, llevándole el pulgar a la comisura de los labios de Patrick, limpiándole un poco de vainilla y llevándoselo a la boca—. Joder, sí que está bueno —dice y se adelanta, comiéndose el último trozo que le quedaba a Patrick en la mano, sujetándolo por la muñeca y chupándole los dedos.

—¡Ehh! ¡Eso era mío, hijo de…! —se queja Patrick empujándolo, aprovechando para limpiarse los dedos en el pecho de Pete.

—Ahí tienes más, egoísta —se defiende Pete.

Patrick dice algo sobre no saber qué relleno tienen y Pete le contesta que le meta los dedos, a ver. Ambos se ríen a carcajadas y acaban rompiendo los donuts con los dedos. Dos más son de vainilla. Solo uno de chocolate. Otro tiene un relleno de un color extraño y Patrick se ríe mientras Pete empieza a decir que es sospechosamente pegajoso. Patrick lo coge con dos dedos, escurriéndosele por la mano mientras se lo acerca a Pete a la cara canturreando ‘¿quieres un poquito, Pete? ¿quieres?’, antes de llevárselos a la boca y descubrir que al parecer era una especie de crema de nata. Al final, cuando terminan de comerse los donuts, hay migas, azúcar glas y chocolate en polvo por todos lados. Además, el café está frío.

—Has hecho subir al servicio de habitaciones para nada —dice Patrick, dándole un sorbo al café y comprobando que sí, está helado.

—¿Para nada? ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Pete, señalándose el pecho donde aún le quedan restos de chocolate. Patrick se tiene que reír—. Además, yo no sé que habitación te habrán dado a ti, pero la mía —salta de la cama y camina descalzo hasta un mueble, abriendo una puerta— tiene microondas —apunta orgulloso.

—Vale. Has hecho subir al servicio de habitaciones para beber café de microondas —repite Patrick, levantándose y llevando los vasos.

—Oh, por favor, como si hubieran ido expresamente a Colombia a buscarte el café…

—Después de todas las indicaciones que les has dado, pues casi que me lo creería —dice mientras mete las tazas, marcando el temporizador.

—Lo mejor para mi amor —sonríe y Patrick le saca el dedo.

Esta vez si que se sientan en la mesa, Pete asegurándole a Patrick que esta noche piensa dormir en su habitación por que su cama está hecha un asco. Patrick le discutiría, solo para dar por culo un poco, pero la verdad es que tiene razón.

Se le viene a la cabeza todas las veces que han dormido juntos y todas las veces que la gente habrá _escrito_ que han dormido juntos. Se queda pensando mientras se lleva la taza de café a los labios, notando como el sabor es exactamente ese que lo hace relamerse. Mira a Pete por encima de la taza. Debería darle las gracias. Sin embargo los pensamientos siguen ahí, y dale las gracias a Pete solo lo hace pensar en la cantidad de bromas que surgieron a partir de aquel determinado y estúpido momento.

—¿A qué le estás dando vueltas? —pregunta Pete, dándole con la rodilla. Patrick solo lo mira para desviar la mirada. Es suficiente—. ¿A lo de antes aún? ¿En serio?

Patrick solo gruñe y esconde más la cara en la taza de café. No va a mentirle a Pete, pero eso no significa que tenga que decirle la verdad.

—En serio, Trick, es una estupidez. No deberías dejar que esas cosas te afectaran tanto.

—Yap —asiente con la cabeza y deja la taza en la mesa.

—Pero te da igual lo que yo te diga, ¿no? —pregunta Pete y Patrick sonríe de lado.

—Sep —contesta y Pete cierra los ojos—. No, no es eso. Es… A ver, tú puedes decir lo que sea, y puedes llevar razón, que la llevas. Pero eso no va a hacer que se me vaya así porque sí, ¿sabes? De todas formas, probablemente se me pase al llegar a casa. Ya sabes como funciona mi cabeza. Se centra en un tema hasta que lo agota y una vez agotado paso absolutamente de él.

—Ok —asiente Pete, aunque su gesto no es de estar muy seguro—. Eso espero.

Ya. Eso espera también Patrick.

 


	2. Chapter 2

La realidad real, la verdad verdadera, es que Patrick puede que no haya podido quitarse el tema de la cabeza en todo lo que llevan de semana.

Él creía que iba a ser cosa del momento, de ese día y ya está. Y por un momento realmente lo pareció. Cuando llegó a casa y saludó a su mujer, cogió a su pequeño en brazos, oyendo a Bronx saltar a su alrededor para que lo dejara ver a su ‘otro hermanito’ mientras Meagan se quejaba del trafico y Pete anunciaba que subía a darse una ducha, justo en ese momento pareció que todo había pasado. Estaba en casa. Estaba bien. Solo tenía ganas de descansar un poco y pasar una tarde a gusto con la familia (eso y darle un capón a Pete por ocupar _su_ ducha antes que él).

Solo le duró un día.  Un día y tres cuartos, para ser exactos. Un día y tres cuartos de bendita paz y armonía, de fregar platos y cambiar pañales y darle masajes a Elisa en la espalda porque esa mujer se niega a llevar vida de madre primeriza y hace de todo con el bebé en brazos. “ _No estaba tan cansada desde que nos llevaron a hacer prácticas al garito aquél en Londres. Aunque pronto este muchacho va a pesar más que un amplificador, ¿a que sí?_ ", había dicho en una ocasión. Patrick está seguro de que sí.

La paz que dura un día y tres cuartos podría haber durado dos días, tres, _quince_ , si Patrick hubiese apagado el teléfono, o si lo hubiese dejado encendido pero no hubiese contestado, o si hubiese contestado y hubiese dicho que no. Pero lo ha llamado Pete (porque su manager sabe que no puede decirle que no a Pete) y empieza a decirle que sí es solo un día, que si va a ser una entrevista corta, ‘ _y es radio, Rick, ahí nunca pasa nada’_ , además, también van a tocar AB/AP ‘ _no Immortals, te prometo que no tocamos Immortals’_. Y, en fin.

Elisa lo mira con cara de pocos amigos cuando prepara la maleta de viaje después de solo un día y tres cuartos de tenerla desecha.

—Va a ser solo un día, Lis, una entrevista corta —le dice mientras se despide de Declan haciéndole carantoñas, dándose cuenta de que ya empieza a sonar como Pete en las excusas. Da un poco de miedo.

—Sí, ya… —asiente ella con esa expresión de ‘lo que tu digas, tío’—. Llamaré a Meagan y le diré que se venga, que seguro que también está hasta el… —mira al bebé un segundo— _ahí_ de pasarse los días en plan ama de casa. A ver si llega el día en que el teletransporte se perfecciona y —Patrick la corta con un beso. Porque, ¿que Elisa empiece a sonar como Pete? Eso sí que es terrorífico.

El taxi lo lleva al aeropuerto y tiene que esperar allí casi veinte minutos hasta que llega Pete medio corriendo, sonriendo y con los billetes en la mano. Patrick habría sacado el suyo por sí mismo, pero Pete ya los tenía comprados cuando lo llamó.

Su avión llega a Seattle a las tres de la tarde, el de Joe ya debería haber aterrizado para entonces. Andy va a llegar más tarde, pero Patrick puede hacer la prueba de sonido con la batería, así que no hay problema.

Pete tenía razón al final, la entrevista es corta, solo son las preguntas estándar y rápidamente pasan al directo de AB/AP. Patrick prefiere actuar siempre que sea posible. La música no lo traiciona (aunque a veces la letra sí) y se siente más seguro, más arropado. Sin embargo, esta vez la tensión parece que se niega a abandonarle el cuerpo. De pronto se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en si alguien habría escrito una situación similar a la que está viviendo ahora, si lo escribirá tan fiel a la realidad que Patrick tendrá problemas para diferenciarlos. Piensa en la posibilidad de que se confunda de nuevo, o que cualquier otra persona se confunda, que de pronto realidad y ficción se mezclen y nadie sepa qué es qué y…

Falla una nota.

Falla Una Nota.

Esto no puede seguir así, no puede dejar que algo tan estúpido le afecte tanto que empiece a repercutirle en su trabajo. No señor. Patrick tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Son las nueve cuando llegan al hotel. Esta vez tienen una suite de esas en las que la sala es común y las habitaciones van separadas. Se quedan todos menos Andy, que al parecer tiene algo pendiente en la ciudad, colegas o algo. Andy siempre tiene algo que hacer, alguien a quien visitar, una banda con la que tocar, una manifestación a la que ir a protestar. Patrick está seguro de que, si el mundo se parara, Andy Hurley seguiría en movimiento. Casi tiene gracia, porque después es el que tiene fama de tranquilo. Patrick se pregunta si en las historias esas será igual, o si ahí sabrán la verdad.

Cuando abre el Mac sobre su regazo y hace clic sobre la brújula celeste, respira hondo y cierra los ojos por un momento.

Va a ser solo uno, solo para ver _cuanto_ de fiel a la realidad es.

Luego cerrará el Mac y se irá a dormir. Nada más.

Por un momento se queda en blanco cuando Google aparece en pantalla. Mira el cursor parpadear en el buscador y empieza a seguirle el ritmo en la cabeza. No. Eso no es lo que tiene que hacer. Sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer. Finge que no está haciendo nada del otro mundo mientras los dedos se mueven por el teclado. No mira los millones de resultados para la búsqueda ‘peterick fanfiction’.

El primer paso está dado, ahora solo le queda seguir adelante.

Normalmente le pediría consejo a alguien que supiera del tema, qué sitios visitar, dónde meterse, qué evitar. Sin embargo duda que cualquiera de sus opciones sea realmente de ayuda, así que busca entre las respuestas a su búsqueda algo que le llame la atención.

Ha varios links que redireccionan a lo que parecen ‘listas de grandes éxitos’ o algo así. Clica en varias de ellas, abriendo unas cuantas ventanas. Todas dan a Tumblr.

Patrick sabe que sí podría pedirle consejo a ‘alguien’ sobre Tumblr, ‘alguien’ que se pasa más tiempo del debido metido ahí. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, tiene a varias personas a las que podría pedirle consejo sobre Tumblr. Que una de ellas sea Gerard Way lo hace pensar en cosas.

Se pregunta si Gerard habrá hecho alguna vez lo que está haciendo él ahora. Aunque Patrick tampoco está seguro de si la gente escribe historias sobre Gerard. Seguramente sí. Patrick sabe que la gente escribe cosas sobre Mikey y Pete, así que es probable que también escriban sobre Gerard y… alguien. Espera que no sean sobre Gerard y Pete. Patrick no quiere encontrarse con historias que hablen sobre Gerard y Pete. De hecho, Patrick no quiere encontrarse con historias que hablen sobre Mikey y Pete tampoco.

Por un momento se plantea el llamar a Gerard y preguntarle, sin embargo descarta rápido la idea. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco tienen tanta confianza para eso, es Pete quien habla más con él y Patrick lo último que querría es que Pete se enterara de esto. No por nada en especial, realmente no sabe qué es lo que teme, simplemente no quiere que se entere.

Vuelve a las listas que le han salido. En todas hay algunos que se repiten, Patrick supone que esos serán los más populares. Hay resúmenes y demás, en algunas hay hasta una pequeña reseña de la persona que ha hecho la lista. No está nada mal, sirve de bastante ayuda. Lo malo es que usan algunas palabras que parecen ser argot, y Patrick no se entera mucho cuando las lee.

Después de leer varios resúmenes, Patrick descubre que ‘AU’ significa que los de la historia no son ellos. Son gente que se llaman como ellos, visten como ellos y hablan como ellos, pero no son ellos.

Gran parte de las listas queda automáticamente descartada.

Clicando en más historias, Patrick descubre que la mayoría de ellas están subidas a una página que parece que solo se dedica a albergar historias ficticias sobre todo tipo de personas. Está todo súper bien ordenado, por categorías y demás. A Patrick le gusta eso (no _eso_ , sino el orden, eso). Incluso hay una categoría específica para ellos, y Patrick se alegra que no se llame ‘peterick’ porque el nombrecito hace que le chirríen los dientes.

Al final termina quedándose en esa página. Tiene muchas opciones, puedes ordenar las historias por parejas, por palabras, por cantidad de gente que las ha leído. Eso es bueno. Significa que Patrick podrá acceder a lo que la gente más lee, a lo que la gente más _sabe_.

Es posible que se lleve más tiempo del necesario planteándose como ordenarlos, qué leer primero. Pero es que hasta ahora ha sido relativamente fácil, relativamente sencillo. Hasta ahora no ha tenido que _leer_. Así que si se le tensa un poco el estómago cuando comienza a el primer párrafo de la primera historia (algo corto, que acabe rápido) es totalmente comprensible.

Ya de por sí normalmente le cuesta leer, y leer esto está siendo más difícil de lo que creía. Y es más difícil porque es sorprendentemente fácil. Patrick no tiene muy claro qué esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego no tenía pensado descubrir _literatura_.

Las palabras están sorprendentemente bien hiladas, las frases conexas, el argumento sólido. Y por un momento, al principio parece que está leyendo el comienzo de una entrevista. La familiaridad con la que hablan sobre ellos, sobre él, el parecido absoluto con la realidad lo aleja temporalmente de lo que realmente es eso. Ficción.

Es chocante cuando llega a la parte donde.

Es chocante.

Lo es porque está demasiado detallada, y tiene demasiados adjetivos y demasiadas metáforas y demasiadas sensaciones.

Y tiene música.

Patrick tiene que parar un segundo.

Se pregunta si habrá sido cosa de la casualidad mientras abre otro. Lo mismo. Solo que esta vez sucede más rápido. Quien quiera que lo haya escrito imita demasiado bien para su gusto la mente de Pete, como funciona, como se expresa, así que no es difícil dejarse engañar y creer que también es así como funciona el cuerpo de Pete, como se expresa. Los colores están bien combinados y crean patrones muy similares a los que lee cuando Pete le escribe en un email, o en un cuaderno, o en una servilleta de papel.

Otro más y esta vez los tonos son exactos a los que escribió Pete en una época determinada, siempre los mismos colores, siempre los mismos acordes saltando entre las consonantes, el tempo marcado por las vocales, la batería en cada signo de puntuación.

Cada vez que hace clic, Patrick lucha por no componer. O no por no componer, ya que en sí está compuesto. Lucha por no hacer arreglos, por no modificar, manejar, esculpir. Sacar de esas páginas lo que está oyendo a través de los ojos.

Las melodías son tan familiares que casi siente escalofríos, pero tienen ese algo diferente, como colorear con los mismos colores sobre cartón y sobre cartulina. Es lo mismo y no lo es. Son ellos y no lo son.

Pero lo parecen tanto.

Lo parecen porque las situaciones que lee las ha vivido, las notas que ve ya las ha odio. Solo que, al final, en la vida real se tomó un camino diferente, otro camino, la melodía se detuvo donde debía detenerse. En las historias la melodía continúa, sigue y se transforma y cambia y Patrick no está seguro de que—

—¿Qué haces, RickyRick? —pregunta Pete de pronto, tirándose en el sofá a su lado y haciendo que Patrick cierre el Mac de golpe.

Mal hecho. Ahora Pete lo mira de una manera extraña. Alza una ceja y mira al ordenador cerrado, subiendo la vista luego para mirar de nuevo a Patrick. Pete sonríe de esa manera que parece un presagio con malos augurios. Patrick traga hondo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo, Patrick? —susurra como si estuviera proponiéndole ir a hacer travesuras.

—Es… —No sabe qué decir. Está en blanco—. Es una tontería en realidad…

—¿Sí? —se ríe más, llevando una mano hasta el Mac, empezando a levantar la pantalla.

Patrick se nota temblar. Las opciones son pocas, o bien impide que Pete levante la pantalla, lo que derivaría en más preguntas y en una situación incómoda, ya que siempre le ha resultado extremadamente difícil mentirle a Pete, o bien deja que Pete lo vea, lo que derivaría en más preguntas y en una situación incómoda, ya que está seguro de que le va a resultar extremadamente difícil decirle la verdad a Pete.

—¡Fallé una nota, ¿vale?! —explota cuando Pete termina de levantar la pantalla, aunque esta ni siquiera se ha encendido todavía. Cuando lo hace, Pete está demasiado ocupado mirándolo.

—¿Fallaste una nota? ¿Cuándo? —pregunta. No ‘de qué coño hablas’, no ‘qué dices de notas, tío’. ‘Cuándo’. Patrick se alegra de que sea Pete después de todo.

—Esta tarde. No me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, tío, yo que sé. Y fallé una nota, y no quiero que esto me joda el trabajo, ¿sabes? Así que pensé que, a lo mejor, leyendo alguna… —dice y es cuando Pete mira de nuevo a la pantalla.

—Oh —dice y se queda callado por un momento. Patrick juraría que hay decepción en su cara—. Está bien, tío. No pasa nada. Es normal que te pique la curiosidad. Yo me leí un montón cuando me enteré de que existían —dice y se ríe. Patrick lo mira sorprendido—. Hace años de eso, tú estabas en esa época en la que con que solo habláramos de internet te ponías de mala hostia. Me leí de todo dios, de todas las bandas que conocía. Hay algunos que te partes —comenta como si no estuviera dejando a Patrick en shock con lo que está diciendo—. Aunque, por lo que veo, la cosa ha cambiado tela. Yo los que leí fue en LiveJournal. ¿Te hace pedir pizza para cenar? Troh dice que, por él, guay.

Patrick se queda mirándolo sin contestar por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza. Le resulta tan extraño que Pete hable tan a la ligera de un tema que a él lo turba tantísimo. Quizá incluso… Sí, la verdad es que casi siente que se ha quitado un peso de encima.

Pete se levanta del sofá diciendo algo sobre llamar ya antes de que las pizzerías cierren, pero Patrick lo detiene un momento.

—Hey, ¿por qué… —dice y se para de pronto, percatándose de que ha agarrado a Pete de la muñeca. Lo suelta antes de seguir—… por qué no me dijiste nada? Ya sabes, por aquel entonces, cuando…

—Venga ya —Pete se ríe—. Ya te digo, te ponías de mala hostia con solo hablarte de internet. ¿Yo diciéndote que había leído algo sobre…? —Hace un gesto con la mano entre los dos—. Me hubieras desollado vivo. Ni de coña, Stump.

Patrick sonríe de lado mientras Pete se aleja en busca del teléfono, gritándole a Joe que como no se de prisa en la ducha y le diga de qué quiere la pizza va a pedir lo que a él le de la gana. Patrick ríe por la nariz y mira la pantalla del Mac. Cuando empieza a leer la siguiente historia, ya no se siente tan raro.

Son casi las tres de la madrugada cuando le salta un aviso de correo a la vez que un mensaje en el móvil.

Saporta dice: Wentz me ha dicho que estas leyendo porno sexy entre vosotros dos. Estos son una pasada.

Cuando Patrick abre el correo, un montón de links azules se suceden uno detrás de otro.

Ahora sí que Pete va a ser desollado vivo.

 

*

 

No ha pasado más de una semana y Patrick está seguro de que se ha leído prácticamente todo lo que hay en la red sobre ellos. Y cuando dice todo, realmente se refiere a todo (excepto esos en los que las advertencias contenían temáticas que prefiere no recordar), en serio, incluso se leyó aquel en el que él era un Pterodáctilo.

De alguna manera, eso le ha servido para tomar un poco de perspectiva sobre todo el asunto. Ahora sabe que no todas las historias están escritas por personas que parecen leerles la mente o tener cámaras espía en los autobuses, muchas ni siquiera parece que vayan sobre ellos, y eso está bien. La cosa es que parece que los fans también lo saben, sin embargo no parece que importe.

Patrick empieza a ver a su yo de las historias como una especie de actor, como si él fuera el actor. Es él pero no es él, es él interpretando un papel. Es como si cada persona que escribiera o leyera le estuviera diciendo ‘eh, sé que no eres así en realidad, pero me gustaría mucho que interpretaras este papel por un momento’. Lo hace cambiar el modo de ver todo esto del ‘fanfiction’, abandona la perspectiva egocéntrica ‘es por mi’ y se da cuenta de que en realidad es por ellos.

De hecho, encuentra muchas más historias ambientadas en un universo alternativo que en la realidad de la banda, lo que de alguna manera confirma sus pensamientos.

Es cierto que esa parte sigue turbándolo un poco, las historias que están basadas en ellos de verdad, en los de carne y hueso. Porque, por muy diferentes que sean, todas parecen tener puntos comunes que coinciden con la realidad y que Patrick no recuerda haber comentado en público nunca. Claro que cabe la posibilidad de que lo haya hecho Pete, pero aún así. Es curioso y ligeramente perturbador que alguien, mucha gente, pueda plasmar la realidad de una manera tan fiel y que eso derive en que Pete y él…

Declan empieza a llorar, recordándole que la vida real está aquí ahora, no enfrascada en una página de Word, y Patrick se levanta del sofá, yendo hasta el parquecito donde está el pequeño y cogiéndolo en brazos. Declan lo mira, haciendo un puchero y llevándole las manos a las gafas, intentando agarrárselas mientras intenta balbucear a la vez que llorar. Patrick tiene que reírse.

—Hay que cambiarte el pañal, ¿eh? —le dice mientras lo deja encima del cambiador, aguantándolo con una mano en la tripa mientras saca las cosas de debajo—. Tienes que aprender a decirlo. ‘Papá, cámbiame el pañal’ —le dice y Declan le mira la boca, diciendo “ _paaaaaa_ ”. Patrick se ríe—. Exacto, así será todo más fácil.

Patrick pone caras cuando le quita el pañal y Declan se ríe, así que Patrick pone más caras aún. Lo limpia con las toallitas húmedas que Andy insistió tanto en que compraran ‘porque no tienen agentes contaminantes, ni altera el pH y esas mierdas, además, la compañía no experimenta en animales’, y alarga la mano en busca del polvo de talco, dándose cuenta de que no está ahí. Va a llamar a Elisa cuando ella pasa por su lado, dejándole un bote de talco justo ahí al lado.

—Tu mami está en todo —dice y mira a Elisa, que sonríe de lado mientras termina de maquillarse—. ¿Qué haríamos sin ella, Declan? La casa saldría ardiendo.

—El bebé saldría ardiendo —matiza Elisa y Patrick se ríe.

—Y luego mamá me prendería fuego a mi —susurra mientras le pone el pañal nuevo, colocándole de nuevo la ropa.

—Puedes darlo por seguro —asiente Elisa, cogiendo su bolso y caminando hasta la puerta. Patrick la sigue con el bebé en brazos—. Voy a volver temprano, seguramente. Dale la cena y báñalo antes de acostarlo, ¿vale? —dice, dándole un beso en los labios a Patrick, acariciándole la cabeza a Declan y besándolo en la frente—. Hasta luego, cariño.

El pequeño hace un puchero y mira a Patrick cuando la puerta se cierra. Patrick lo mece en los brazos mientras se adentra de nuevo hasta el salón, sosteniéndolo con un brazo para coger un perrito de peluche marrón con las orejas largas, regalo de Bronx.

—¿Mami se ha ido? ¿Sí? Bueno, pero no pasa nada, ¿eh? —dice y mueve el peluche. Declan lo sigue con la mirada y con las manos—. Ahora vamos a tomarnos un bibe súper rico, y luego al agua, como los patos.

Patrick nunca se había imaginado cómo sería como padre. Sabía que quería serlo, era una de sus metas en la vida, pero nunca se había parado a pensar en cómo sería una vez llegado el momento. No sabía si se le daban bien los niños o no, no porque no hubiera tenido ocasión de tratar con ellos, de hecho Bronx estuvo ahí en prácticamente todo el tour Folie, si no porque no tenía mucha idea de qué significaba que se te dieran bien los niños. Así que no estaba seguro de si, llegado el momento, iba a ser un buen padre o no. Con Elisa no tenía de que preocuparse, sabía que ella iba a ser una buena madre, estaba seguro. Elisa es de esas personas que son capaces de hacer todo lo que se propongan, sin ni siquiera pararse a pensar si pueden o no, simplemente lo hacen y hasta parece fácil cuando lo ves.

Ahora, mientras saca a Declan de la bañera, mojándose la camiseta casi por completo al intentar enrollarlo en la toalla, Patrick aún no tiene claro si se le dan bien los niños, pero empieza a pensar que tal vez no vaya a ser tan mal padre después de todo.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a hablar rápido —le dice mientras le hecha aceite de bebés en la barriguita, haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos—. Así podrás decirme si lo hago bien o no —dice mientras le quita los restos de aceite con la toalla. Nunca sabe medir las cantidades con la cosa esa—. Mamá dice que ella no empezó a hablar hasta que tenía un año —explica, poniéndole el pijama y llevándolo en brazos hasta la habitación—. Pero la abuela dice que papá ya decía palabras con siete meses. Tú tienes que ganarle a mamá también, ¿vale?

Declan bosteza como respuesta y Patrick sonríe, acurrucándose el bebé en el pecho y empezando a mecerse, caminando por la habitación. Elisa dice que no debe hacer eso, acostumbrarlo a dormirse en los brazos, pero el pequeño ya es demasiado bueno de por sí, Patrick piensa que no hay nada de malo en mimarlo un poco.

Empieza a tararear una nana cuando se sienta en la mecedora junto a la cuna, siguiendo el ritmo con el cuerpo. Se detiene en el momento en que se da cuenta de que es la melodía de _Lullabye_. No quiere cantarle esa canción al pequeño, siente que sería como una traición casi. Solo le ha cantado esa canción a Pete para dormir, y tiene la intención de que siga siendo así.

Cuando vuelve a marcar el ritmo con el pie y la mecedora se mueve, Patrick sabe qué nana va a cantarle. Sonríe cuando empieza.

— _I saw my baby crying hard as a babe could cry, what could I do?_

Al final la canción para lo que menos sirve es para hacer que Declan se duerma. Patrick se anima y empieza a cantar más alto, imitando la voz de Bowie y poniendo las voces de los goblins también. Declan se ríe a carcajadas cuando Patrick dice “ _or puppy dog tail_ ” con voz de goblin y se lleva las manos a la boca, balbuceando fuerte, acompañando a Patrick mientras canta, babeándose todo. De esa pasa a ‘ _As the World Falls Down_ ’ y para cuando empieza a cantar ‘ _Within You_ ’ tiene que dejar a Declan en la cuna, porque está tan metido en el papel que tiene que gesticular y actuar y, en definitiva, ser el rey de los goblins.

Cuando termina de cantar y mira la cuna, Declan se ha quedado dormido agarrado al perrito de peluche. Patrick sonríe y se recuerda a sí mismo que tiene que hacerse con un Sir Lancelot para el bebé.

Se echa un vaso de agua mientras piensa en que cenar. Probablemente algo sencillo, no le apetece ponerse a cocinar a lo grande para él solo. Decide que lo mejor será descongelar algo y verse un capitulo de los que tiene pendiente de Doctor Who.

No son ni las once cuando se encuentra a sí mismo rumbo a la cama. El Mac lo llama desde lejos pero Patrick lo ignora. Va a intentar descansar un poco de todo. Con suerte incluso se duerme.

El teléfono móvil suena, impidiendo que eso sea posible.

Patrick rueda por la cama hasta poder alcanzar el iPhone sobre la mesilla de noche. Sonríe de lado cuando ve el nombre en la pantalla con esa foto ridícula que sabe que él no ha puesto.

—Hey —saluda Patrick, siéndole imposible reprimir un bostezo—. ¿Ya estás echándome de menos? —sonríe, acomodándose entre las sábanas para dejar el teléfono entre la almohada y su oreja.

— _¿Estás en la cama?_ —suena la voz desde el otro lado. Patrick asiente con la garganta y sonríe cuando oye a Pete reírse—. _Tú. En la cama. A estas horas… No me lo creo. ¿Qué han hecho con mi Patrick? Ese que se pasaba las horas muertas dando vueltas en la litera deseando que fuera a visitarlo…_

—Vete a la mierda —se ríe con los ojos cerrados, recordando brevemente—. No es eso, es que Lisa ha salido con las chicas, Declan se acaba de dormir hace nada, y he pensado que al menos este mes voy a intentar no pisar el estudio. Así que…

— _Ya veo. Descansando de la paternidad un rato_ —dice Pete—. _Te dejo entonces, para que aproveches los cinco o diez minutos más de sueño que te quedan._

—Nah, no te preocupes. Este crio es un santo, no llora nada, se pasa horas durmiendo. Mi madre dice que a veces duda de si es mi hijo o mi clon.

— _Siempre has sido un buen chico, ¿no, Stump?_ —sonríe Pete—. _Si lo llego a saber les intercambiamos los nombres. Mi mini persona da más guerra que cuando Bronx tenía su edad. Se puede decir que también tiene a quien salir_.

—Nunca has sido un buen chico, ¿no, Wentz? —sonríe esta vez Patrick, y Pete lo sigue.

— _Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Trick_.

Patrick sonríe de lado al oír el diminutivo. Pete no suele llamarlo así a menudo, solo de vez en cuando. Le hizo gracia descubrir que en los fics se usaba muy a menudo. Porque no es que Pete lo llame siempre así, pero es el único que lo hace. Patrick se pregunta como demonios se las arreglan para saber esas cosas.

—¿Sabes? He estado leyendo más historias de esas. Solo unas cuantas —comenta como si no tuviera importancia, pero Pete ya está diciendo algo como ‘ _uhh, sabía que eras un pervertido, Stump’_ —. No es por. A ver, no es por nada. Es solo que… algunas. Muchas. Las que van sobre, sobre la banda y tal, sobre nosotros _nosotros_. Son escalofriantemente fieles a la realidad, ¿sabes? Excepto, bueno, la parte en la que acabamos follando.

— _Es una parte importante, no puedes olvidarla_ —ríe Pete—. _¿Sinceramente? Yo también lo pienso. No es que haya leído nada últimamente, pero en el momento en el que lo hice… Sí, bastante fiel_.

—Casi da mal rollo. Porque hay algunas que están muy bien escritas, y es como si leyeras sobre tu vida pero no es tu vida, solo parte o un trozo o algo de ella. ¿Entiendes? —pregunta y oye a Pete asentir—. Aunque claro, luego llega el porno y toda la autenticidad se va a la mierda.

— _Woah, ¿tengo que sentirme ofendido por eso?_ —se ríe Pete y a Patrick se le suben un poco los colores.

—No es eso. Es por, ya sabes, los mil y uno fetiches que parecemos tener todos. O, no sé, de pronto tengo veinticinco años y aún soy virgen, como tengo diecisiete y soy un dios del sexo. Que, por cierto, hay una cantidad ingente de historias en las que soy un dios del sexo. Debería sentirme halagado… aunque supongo que lo piensan por aquello de que, como no estoy bueno, tengo que compensar con habilidades y tal.

— _Cállate la puta boca, estas bueno, Patrick_ —gruñe Pete al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ya…

Se crea un silencio momentáneo en la conversación y Patrick sabe que debería aprovechar para cambiar de tema. Sin embargo esto es algo sobre lo que solo puede hablar con Pete, y sabe que no va a quitárselo de la cabeza tan fácilmente. Además, siempre resulta cómodo hablar con Pete de cualquier cosa, así que no se lo piensa mucho antes de seguir.

—No sé porqué, pero por alguna razón parece que hay un consenso colectivo sobre que la tengo enorme o algo así —se ríe cuando termina de decirlo y Pete lo acompaña al otro lado.

— _Eso es porque la tienes enorme, Stump_ —contesta.

—No. Mira. Para empezar, no es para tanto, solo se sale un poquitín de la media —aclara mientras Pete se ríe a carcajadas—. Pero lo que me da mal rollo es, ¿cómo lo saben? Es decir, no es como sí hubiera fotos de mi polla por ahí, ¿sabes? —dice, y ahora es el turno de Patrick para reírse.

— _Que gracioso, tío. Te puedes juntar con Urie para que os den a los dos por el culo_ —gruñe Pete y Patrick se ríe más—. _Y a tu pregunta, lo saben porque se nota. Hay veces que vas marcando más paquete que Bowie en Laberinto._

Vale, no había pensado en eso. Piensa por un momento que va a tener que hacer algo al respecto, pero recuerda que las fotos en internet son para siempre, así que, qué más da.

— _¿Sabes lo que era un clásico en los que yo leí?_ —añade Pete de pronto—. _Tu boca, tío. En todos decían algo de tu boca. Incluso en los que no iban sobre nosotros_.

—Ohhh, sí, es cierto —recuerda y se muerde los labios inconscientemente—. Es gracioso, siempre me tengo que reír en esas partes —dice, aunque la verdad es que no se ha reído en ninguna—. Porque estas ahí y al parecer te pone súper cachondo pensar en mi boca o lo que sea. Y por alguna razón también parece ser que hago unas mamadas de puta madre, así que cuando estoy ahí —se para de golpe porque ha agotado el aire en los pulmones. No se había dado cuenta. Tiene que aclararse la garganta cuando oye a Pete hacer un ruidito para que siga hablando—. Estoy ahí, comiéndote la polla, ¿sabes? —empieza de nuevo, pero la voz le raspa y su cerebro tarda en registrar las palabras que está usando.

— _¿Sí, Patrick?_ —Pete suena ronco al otro lado, y Patrick tiene que moverse entre las sábanas porque de pronto la piel se le ha quedado pequeña.

—Tú estás… No sé, tú solo piensas en… Me miras los labios, miras como me estás follando la boca y —se aclara la garganta de nuevo y se ríe un poco, intentando deshacerse de la tensión que no sabe cuando se ha creado en el ambiente. Sin embargo cuando habla de nuevo, la tensión sigue ahí—. No sé, pierdes la cabeza cuando…

Decide dejar de hablar ahí. Ni siquiera se pregunta a sí mismo porqué lo ha decidido, solo sabe que es lo mejor. Al otro lado de la línea Pete no dice nada. Patrick solo puede oír su respiración a un ritmo constante y marcado.

Cuando Pete habla de nuevo, Patrick tiene los labios hinchados de tanto mordérselos.

— _¿Sabes lo que me pasó ayer? Hablando de mamadas…_ —murmura y Patrick hace sonar la garganta para que Pete siga hablando—. _Estaba aquí con Meagan, me la estaba comiendo como si no hubiera mañana, ¿sabes? Y, joder, Trick, yo estaba que me partía. ¿Sabes estas veces que es imposible que se te ponga más dura?_

Patrick lo sabe. Sabe como son esas veces. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta como la sangre se está redireccionando en su cuerpo, Patrick sospecha que esta va a ser una de esas veces. Asiente con la cabeza y a través de la nariz mientras se pasa una mano bajo el pantalón del pijama, apretándosela con la palma de la mano por encima de los bóxer.

No pasa nada, esto es normal. Se ha tocado (se han tocado) hablando con Pete por teléfono más de una vez y más de dos. De hecho, es casi cotidiano. La primera vez que ocurrió sí fue raro, al menos al principio. Pete le estaba contando el polvo súper épico que había echado con una chica y Patrick lo paró en plan ‘ _tío, no sigas, en serio’_. Sin embargo, Pete solo se rió y dijo algo como _‘¿por qué? ¿te estás empalmando? Eso es bueno, Stump, este polvo merece que te la casques en su honor’_.

Tan sencillo como eso, al final acabaron los dos corriéndose a los cinco minutos de conversación y aquello se convirtió casi en tradición. Cada vez que Pete hacía algo que mereciera la pena (o Patrick, pero Pete solía ser más frecuente), si estaban lejos el uno del otro, siempre había una llamada telefónica y pajas de por medio. La cosa se fue enfriando cuando cada uno tuvo novia estable y demás, pero seguía siendo algo normal.

— _La cosa es que tenía un calentón de la hostia, pero no podía correrme, tío. Necesitaba algo más, ya sabes_ —sigue Pete y Patrick se ríe por la nariz, jadeando más de la cuenta—. _Así que le digo, ‘nena, no puedo, méteme los dedos’._

—¿Sí? —pregunta Patrick, no por nada, sino por mantener viva la conversación. Casi puede ver a Pete asentir mientras se ríe ronco al otro lado de la línea. A Patrick se le ponen los pelos de punta cuando por fin mete la mano bajo la tela, agarrándose con fuerza, apretándose en un puño.

— _Sí, tío. Pero adivina_ —dice Pete y gime antes de reírse. Si Patrick no estaba seguro, ahora sabe que también está tocándose—. _Me dice, ‘Pete, lo siento. Es que acabo de hacerme la manicura’_.

Patrick cierra los ojos y se ríe todo lo que le dan los pulmones, que para el caso es bastante poco. Pete se está riendo también al otro lado de la línea, aunque parecen más jadeos de todas formas.

—Joder, tío. ¿Y qué hiciste?

— _¿Tú que crees? Lo mismo que estoy haciendo ahora_ —contesta y Patrick sabe que tiene esa sonrisa de capullo en los labios.

—¿Llamarme por teléfono? —bromea Patrick.

— _No, idiota. Metérmelos yo mismo._

Patrick tiene que girar sobre sí mismo y apretar la cara contra la almohada para no gemir muy alto. Aprovecha la postura para impulsarse con las caderas, resbalando en su puño, restregándose contra las sábanas.

—Pero es diferente. Prefiero cuando me lo hace otra persona, ¿sabes? Que tenga el control de lo que hace y no hace. Que yo no tenga ni idea de cuando va a hacer que me corra.

—Hmm —asiente Patrick en una especie de gruñido. Cuando Pete ha dicho lo de ‘tener el control’ se le ha venido a la cabeza todo el rollo sado que hay en tantos fics. Sin embargo prefiere no tocar el tema ahora mismo—. ¿Le has sugerido ya comprar el arnés?

— _Que va. Creo que es demasiado pronto._

—A Ashlee se lo dijiste en seguida —dice y se arrepiente en el momento de soltarlo por la boca. No ha sido culpa suya, es que no tiene demasiada sangre en el cerebro ahora mismo.

— _Con Ash era diferente_ —murmura Pete y Patrick lo sabe de sobra. Con Ashlee todo era muy diferente.

—Hey, ¿quieres que Elisa hable con ella? Te aseguro que puede convencerla de las maravillas de tomar las riendas en menos de diez minutos —dice intentando cambiar de tema. Pete se ríe.

— _No sé, tío. Tu mujer me da miedo a veces. Seguro que termina convenciéndola para que me deje y se vaya con ella. Seguro que hasta folla mejor que yo_.

—No lo sé, no se como follas tú —dice Patrick y Pete gruñe al otro lado, acelerándosele la respiración.

— _Joder… ¿tú crees…?_ —se ríe antes de continuar—. _¿Crees que lo harían? ¿Crees Elisa se la follaría? Joder, seguro que hay alguna historia de esas en la que lo hace… ¿Crees, Patrick, crees que…?_

—¿Sinceramente? —Patrick entrecierra los ojos y sonríe, acelerando el ritmo al compas de la respiración de Pete—. No lo hemos hecho así desde que empezamos a buscar al nene. Y te aseguro que Lisa _necesita_ ese puto trasto para follar como dios manda. Así que quien sabe… a lo mejor lo hacen, a lo mejor se folla a tu novia a tus espaldas.

— _Joder. Hostia puta, joder, no puedo creer que esté pensando en eso_ —Pete se ríe, pero se le escapan los jadeos— _Joder, no puedo creer que vaya a correrme pensando en eso._

—¿Debería enfadarme porque te corras pensando en mi mujer? —bromea con los ojos cerrados, las caderas temblándole cada vez que empuja contra su mano.

— _Dios, Patrick. ¿Te das cuenta lo desesperado que estoy?_ _—_ ríe más, cerrando los labios y gimiendo—. _Tengo tantas ganas de que me follen bien ahora mismo que hasta dejaría que ella lo hiciera_.

—Aww, pobre Petey —sonríe Patrick, abriendo la boca cuando cierra más el puño sobre su polla—. ¿Sabes? En las historias esas siempre ves fuegos artificiales cuando te estoy follando —dice, y no tiene muy claro por qué.

— _¿Sí?_ —pregunta Pete y a Patrick le suben escalofríos por la piel, está tan a punto— _A lo mejor deberías_.

Por un momento todo se vuelve blanco, Patrick pierde la noción del tiempo y el espacio y se corre como hacía mucho que no se corría, con el cuerpo temblando, la boca seca y los ojos cerrándosele solos, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada y perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de oxigeno.

Cuando recupera las nociones de ser humano que se había perdido en algún rincón de su cerebro, oye a Pete maldecir y jadear.

— _Mierda, lo he puesto todo perdido_ —murmura Pete al otro lado de la línea y Patrick no puede evitar reírse con ganas, limpiándose el sudor de la frente restregándose por la ya mojada almohada—. _No te rías, hijo de puta, esto es culpa tuya._

—Eh, perdona, pero yo no he sido quien ha ido ahí a cascártela. Has sido tú solito.

— _Seh, por desgracia_ —dice y Patrick se ríe más, echándose hacia un lado en la cama y contemplando la posibilidad de poner sábanas nuevas o intentar limpiar estas para que Elisa no pregunte.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Le digo algo a Lisa sobre eso o…? —pregunta al recordarlo.

—Mmm. No sé, puede. Ya te comento y eso si veo que es necesario —dice Pete, ya recuperado casi del todo—. Voy a meterme en la ducha, tío. Creo que me he manchado hasta el pelo —dice y Patrick suelta una carcajada—. Ya hablamos, ¿no?

Patrick asiente y la línea se corta.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, alarga la mano hasta el tocador para alcanzar las toallitas de bebé, cogiendo unas cuantas para limpiar lo mejor que puede las sábanas, esperando que no se note mucho cuando se sequen.

Lo mejor es que él también se de una ducha.

 

 


	3. No hay más ciego que... ¿cómo seguía el dicho?

 

Elisa está sentada junto a la cuna con Declan en brazos. Está tan ocupada haciéndole carantoñas al bebé que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que Patrick se ha quedado ahí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos como si fuera bobo. Eso es bueno, significa que está de buen humor, más blanda, más maternal, esos rollos. Patrick está seguro de que justo ahora es el mejor momento para preguntarlo.

—Hey, nena… —se aclara la garganta y sonríe cuando ella levanta la cabeza para mirarlo, sonreír de lado y volver a mirar al niño. Pero que cosa mas mona, coño—. Una preguntita. ¿Tú piensas que mi amistad con Pete se sale un poco de lo normal?

Cuando ella levanta la cara de nuevo Patrick juraría, que esa, _esa_ , no es su mujer.

Elisa cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Le tiembla un poco la barbilla mientras se levanta con cuidado de la mecedora y Patrick nota calor húmedo en la cabeza. Para cuando Elisa ha puesto al bebé en la cuna, la primera gota de sudor ha rodado por detrás de la oreja de Patrick, colándose por el cuello del polo.

Camina hacia él despacio, con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios medio abiertos, con una expresión en la cara que Patrick puede leer como ‘ _no estoy muy segura de saber que coño pasa aquí y creo que, de hecho, no quiero saberlo_ ’. Es una expresión que Patrick ya ha visto alguna que otra vez. Cuando escuchó por primera vez Folie, cuando Patrick le dijo que volvía a compartir bus con Pete, cuando le comentó que Pete había pensado lo genial que sería tener los niños a la vez… La verdad es que, ahora que lo piensa, es una expresión que siempre ha ido ligada a Pete. Excepto en lo de Folie. Aunque, bueno, sí, tal vez ahí también estuviera implicado Pete.

Se para a pocos centímetros, justo frente a él. Todo el camino no ha dejado de mirarlo a los ojos y Patrick está casi seguro de que no ha parpadeado. Eso le recuerda a cuando Pete le dijo que nunca había visto a Elisa parpadear cuando lo miraba. Patrick pensó que se lo había inventado porque estaban empezando y Pete siempre tendía a ser un poco paranoico respecto a las chicas que no tenían la intención de tirárselo nada más verlo. Ahora Patrick empieza a pensar que puede que no fuera mal encaminado.

Cuando Elisa levanta la mano, Patrick realmente piensa que se va a llevar una hostia. No sabe porqué, no piensa que se la merezca ni que haya hecho nada malo (hace repaso mental exprés: los platos limpios, la cama hecha, el Mac en su sitio, la ropa sucia… ups), la cosa es que es lo que se le viene a la cabeza, una hostia, zas, por toda la cara.

Por eso suelta un suspiro de alivio nada disimulado cuando la mano se posa suave en su mejilla.

—Patrick, _cariño_ —le sale la voz dulce pero la cara no ha cambiado un ápice. Da un poco de mal rollito—. ¿Me haces un favor? —pregunta y Patrick asiente con la cabeza—. Sal a correr.

—¿Eh? —Por un momento el sentido de alerta vuelve, pero Elisa le acaricia la mejilla y Patrick se destensa un poco.

—Sal a correr. Hace tiempo que no corres, ¿verdad? Hazme caso. Te vendrá bien. Hará que… se te _oxigenen_ los pensamientos. ¿Sí? ¿Eh? —Patrick asiente de nuevo y Elisa lo empuja suavemente con la mano que tiene en su cara, alargando la otra mano hasta la puerta, cerrándola lentamente—. Ok. Muy bien, cariño. Genial —susurra y asiente sin romper el contacto visual hasta que la puerta se cierra en las narices de Patrick.

Oooookay, tal vez preguntarle a su mujer no haya sido la mejor idea del mundo. Seguro que la ha pillado en un mal momento, con el crio y todo. Sabe que Elisa no está acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo en casa y estar alejada del trabajo se le está haciendo difícil. Patrick piensa en preguntarle luego si le apetece salir a dar una vuelta, un paseo por el parque o algo, sacar a los perros juntos con el carrito y tal, como las familias felices que se ven en la tele.

Sabe que siempre ha dicho que no, pero al final va a tener que hacer como Pete y llevarse al peque con ellos cuando se vayan de gira. Porque sabe que Elisa va a volver al trabajo en cuanto pueda y está seguro de que no va a consentir que Declan se quede con una niñera o nada parecido. No sería tan malo llevárselo de todas formas. La vida en la carretera es un rollo para un niño pequeño, pero en este caso Patrick está seguro de que también estaría Saint y puede que incluso Ruby a veces. Solo sería cuestión de tres años antes de que ya fuera al colegio y Elisa pudiera compatibilizar su horario con el del pequeño.

Al final Patrick se lo piensa y decide que sí va a salir a correr. Hace bastante que no lo hace, y aunque no pueda decir que realmente lo eche de menos, sabe que siempre le ha servido para despejar la mente. Además, tampoco le va a venir mal. Estos meses de solo dar entrevistas y alguna que otra actuación le está haciendo un flaco favor a su ritmo de vida.

Se mete el iPhone en el bolsillo del pecho, que es el único que tiene cremallera, y se pone los cascos antes estirar un poco. El pantalón corto de deporte le queda demasiado ancho en los muslos, pero es lo mejor si no quiere tener que estar recolocándose el paquete cada dos por tres. Patrick recuerda aquella vez que se puso shorts de ciclista y salió a correr por el vecindario. Por como lo miraron, casi estaba seguro de que al llegar a casa tendría una denuncia por escandalo público.

Empieza a paso ligero unos metros antes de notar como va cogiendo el ritmo. Ha sido una buena idea rescatar la lista de reproducción que se hizo hace años para esto. Casi podría transportarse a aquella época si no fuera porque ahora las cosas son muy diferentes.

Piensa en lo de esta mañana, en lo que le ha preguntado a Lisa. Lleva unos días con eso rondándole la cabeza.

Después de haber leído lo suficiente como para poderse considerar a sí mismo un digno experto en el tema, Patrick ha llegado a la conclusión de que tiene que haber algo, un motivo común, que lleve a las personas a escribir sobre él y sobre Pete en esos términos. Cuando el río suena, agua lleva, ¿no dicen? Y bueno, en este caso puede que suene y la gente crea que lleva agua pero en realidad lleve Pepsi o algo así, la cosa es que para que la gente crea que el río lleva agua tiene que haber, como mínimo, un río.

Y el río en este caso son él y Pete. Ellos son el río, es un hecho. Lo que a Patrick le gustaría averiguar es qué es lo que hacen para sonar y que a la gente le de por creer que se están formando manantiales.

El teléfono le suena, cambiándole la música que lleva en los cascos y desconcertándolo un momento antes de descolgar sin sacarlo y sin dejar de correr. Tiene que decir ‘¿sí?’ dos veces porque a la primera no le sale la voz.

— _¿Te he pillado follando? No me jodas_ —oye la voz divertida al otro lado de la línea y rueda los ojos mientras sonríe de lado.

—No, Pete. Estoy corriendo —contesta, desacelerando un poco el paso para hablar mejor.

— _¿Corriendo_ _—_ _te?_ —pregunta de nuevo y esta vez Patrick sí que tiene que reírse.

—Corriendo —aclara de nuevo, notando la risita de Pete de fondo—. Si estuviera corriéndome no te habría cogido el teléfono.

— _Ya, claro, eso dices ahora_ —murmura y se ríe. Patrick casi puede verle la cara—. _¿Y qué haces corriendo, cabrón? Luego te llevo al gimnasio conmigo y te pasas la hora con la nariz pegada al móvil._

—Solo me llevas para tener a alguien que te saque fotos, Pete —contesta y Pete se ríe desde el otro lado—. He salido a despejarme. Aconsejado por Elisa. Además, ya me iba haciendo falta —dice, tomando aire en cada final de frase. La verdad es que sí que le iba haciendo falta.

— _La próxima vez avisa y nos corremos juntos. ¡Corremos, quiero decir!_ —bromea y Patrick tiene que parar un momento para reírse—. _Lo siento, un lapsus._

—Ya, ya veo… —sonríe Patrick, sentándose en un banco, aprovechando para descansar, pensando que ya va siendo hora de ir dando la vuelta—. ¿Me has llamado solo para hacer chistes guarros o había algo que quisieras contarme?

— _Nah, chistes guarros principalmente_ —contesta. Patrick espera a que diga algo más, el motivo real después de la broma, pero Pete no dice nada más.

—Hey… ¿todo bien? —pregunta, poniéndose un poco más recto en el banco. Pete tarda en contestar. Cuando lo hace, es un monosílabo.

— _Seh_ —dice y tiene ese tono de voz en el que intenta parecer normal pero le sale terriblemente mal.

—Pete…

— _Hey. Tengo unas letras nuevas_ —dice de pronto, cortándolo—. _Creo que deberías echarles un vistazo._

—Ok. Envíamelas y nada más llegar a casa…

— _No. Es mejor que vengas, le echamos un vistazo aquí, ¿te parece?_ —pregunta algo inquieto—. _Cuando puedas, sin presiones. De hecho hay cosas sin acabar, así que no me vendría mal que me dieras algo de margen. ¿Hecho? ¿Cuándo llegues a casa me dices?_

—Claro, tío —contesta y va a seguir hablando, pero Pete ya se ha despedido y la música que tenía puesta comienza a sonar de nuevo en los auriculares.

Vuelve a echar a correr, esta vez rumbo a casa porque se le ha hecho más tarde de lo que pensaba. Eso y que la llamada de Pete ha sido una de esas que te deja una sensación rara en el estómago.

Cuando llega, Elisa le dice que su madre ha llamado y le ha dicho que vayan mañana a su casa y se queden a pasar el fin de semana. Al parecer Kevin y Megan también van a estar allí esos días, así pueden pasar un tiempo relajándose y además ven a Declan un poquito más, ‘que seguro que está creciendo muchísimo’.

—También dijo que aprovecharas que estabas en Chicago y visitaras a tu padre —dice Elisa y Patrick asiente con la cabeza mientras se quita la ropa de deporte, dejándola tirada en el suelo para sentarse en la cama y quitarse las deportivas—. ¡Eh! —avisa cuando ve que Patrick se levanta solo en bóxer y calcetines, señalando el suelo antes de seguir su camino.

—Que sí, mujer… —replica, agachándose a recoger la ropa, saliendo de la habitación para dejarla en el cesto.

—Ya nos conocemos, chaval —contesta ella desde lejos y Patrick se ríe, planteándose por un momento dejar el resto de la ropa ahí antes de irse a la ducha.

Al final las pocas ganas de caminar descalzo hasta el baño ganan y Patrick se da media vuelta, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. De todas formas, seguro que se acuerda de recoger la ropa sucia cuando salga.

 

*

 

—¡¿Dónde está esa cosita bonita?! —Patricia le quita al bebé de los brazos nada más abrir la puerta. Declan hace un puchero mirando a Patrick—. Si soy la abuela, ¿eh? La abuela —le dice con la voz aguda—. No me conoces ya, ¿verdad? Claro… como tu padre se tuvo que ir a esa ciudad horrible, ¿verdad que sí? ¿verdad que sí, Declan?

—Hola a ti también, mamá —saluda Patrick mientras su madre camina hacia dentro, moviendo una mano para que pasen.

Elisa llega detrás de él con el carro del niño y los dos entran en la casa donde todos ya están alrededor de Patricia, saludando al bebé y haciéndole monerías. Patrick sabe que es cuestión de segundos que empiece a llorar. Ni siquiera a terminado de pensarlo cuando oye el primer llanto.

—Venga, venga, vete con mamá —dice Patricia cuando Elisa acude rápidamente en su busca.

—No le gusta cuando hay mucha gente. Se pone nervioso en seguida —explica Elisa, calmando al niño en brazos.

—Pues como su padre, ¿a quién si no va a salir? —sonríe Patricia.

—Va a ser un inepto social como tú, ¿eh, Rick? —dice Megan riéndose. Patrick la mira de reojo y repite lo que ha dicho con una vocecilla ridícula.

—No te metas con el crío —Kevin sale en su defensa—. Mira por donde, ahora nuestro crío tiene un crío —dice riendo, revolviéndole el pelo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molesta—. Ahora eres padre, Rick, ¡ya puedes quedarte calvo sin avergonzarte!

—¿Has llamado a tu padre para decirle que estás aquí? ¿Patrick? —Su madre le habla por detrás.

—¿Os vais a quedar todo el finde? —pregunta Megan.

—Rick, tienes que ver el nuevo software de sonido que…

—¡Oh, por dios santo! —exclama y toda su familia se queda mirándolo. Elisa intenta no reírse—. Kev, nada de trabajo. Meg, sí, todo el finde. Y no, mamá, acabo de llegar, ¿cómo voy a haber llamado? ¡Si no he podido ni sentarme aún!

Patrick hace un gesto con la cabeza y respira, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose con cuidado. Su madre lo mira de brazos cruzados y sus hermanos hacen muecas, burlándose de él. Elisa se está riendo.

—Espero que no te pongas a blasfemar cuando esté aquí tu tío. Ya sabes como se pone —dice de pronto su madre, haciendo un gesto y cogiendo de la mano a Elisa—. Ven, querida, vamos a dejar las cosas del niño en la cocina. ¡Kevin, ayuda a tu hermano con las maletas!

—Sí, mamá —contesta Kevin ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su madre antes de que desaparezca por la puerta con Elisa y Megan—. ¿Preparado para las preguntas sobre la mala vida del Rock and Roll? —pregunta dándole una palmada en el hombro, sentándose a su lado.

—No me lo recuerdes… —bufa Patrick—. ¿En serio tenía que invitar a toda la familia este fin de semana?

—Es normal, Rick, quieren ver que el niño es de verdad, que no te lo has inventado —se ríe Kevin y Patrick rueda los ojos—. Ya sabes que la mayoría de nosotros dudaba de que fueras a reproducirte, siempre con esa mala vida, rodeado de homosexuaaales —dice poniendo vocecillas, riéndose más aún.

—Vete a la mierda, ¿quieres? Y que sepas que me tienes que dejar tu coche —dice, levantándose del sofá y yendo a por las maletas que ha dejado en la puerta—. No pienso ir a ver a papá en taxi.

—Joder con el crío. Recién llegado y ya exigiendo…

Volver a casa de su madre siempre es un caos. Acaba teniendo a todo el mundo encima, preguntando cosas, haciendo comentarios, diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer y como lo tiene que hacer, y al final siempre se siente como si volviera a tener dieciséis años.

La casa de su madre tiene ese algo que Patrick supone que tienen todas las casas de todas las madres, y es que, tengas la edad que tengas, en el momento de cruzar la puerta de entrada vuelves a ser un hijo, un hermano. Es tanto así que, cuando al final del día está en su habitación de adolescente, tumbado en la cama con Elisa, planificando lo que van a hacer el fin de semana, salta de golpe, incorporándose al oír la puerta abrirse, como si su madre estuviera a punto de pillarlo con una chica.

—La cena está lista —informa Patricia con media sonrisa en la cara.

Solo cuando coge a Declan en brazos y empieza a bajar la escalera Patrick recuerda que tiene treinta años y está casado con esa chica.

Es curioso como el como uno se sienta consigo mismo depende de todo menos de uno mismo. Mientras Patrick arranca el coche de Kevin prometiéndoles a todos que va a volver a tiempo para la cena, recuerda como la primera vez que su hermano le dejó el coche por poco le hace firmar un contrato vinculante a su vida por si le pasaba algo al vehículo. Ahora Kevin lo único que ha hecho ha sido tirarle las llaves y decirle que reposte antes de volver.

En casa de su padre las cosas son parecidas, aunque no iguales. No es la casa en la que se crió, así que no tiene esa sensación de volver al pasado como le ocurre con la casa de su madre. Además, su padre siempre ha sido el que le ha recordado constantemente lo mayor que se hacía, lo mucho que estaba creciendo. Ir a casa de su padre le recuerda a esos momentos en los que empezaba a ser adulto.

También es cierto que el hecho de que su padre tenga posters de Fall Out Boy en las paredes ayuda a que Patrick esté más centrado en el presente que en el pasado, por mucho que la mitad de esos posters tengan más años que Penny, casi.

Son los posters los que le recuerdan que tiene algo pendiente. De hecho es un poster en particular, uno en el que solo salen él y Pete en la portada de una revista, con Pete abrazándolo por la espalda y diciendo algo vergonzoso como titular. Patrick no entiende porqué demonios su padre tiene ese poster ahí.

Pero sí, eso le ha recordado que tiene una pregunta que le ronda la cabeza, y que es muy posible que si se la hiciera a sus familiares terminaran sacando conclusiones extrañas, o quizá acabaran haciéndole más preguntas a él, lo que no serviría para nada. Así que, aprovechando que está en Chicago y que su padre asegura que se pasará el domingo cuando estén allí todos para saludar y ver al pequeño, Patrick decide su próximo paso.

Tiene que poner el GPS porque cada vez tiene menos idea de conducir por su ciudad, cosa bastante triste, la verdad, para poder llegar al lugar sin perderse. Cuando aparca y sale del coche se frota las manos, notando como el frío del norte se le cuela por los dedos. Llama al timbre y da unos saltitos de impaciencia, esperando no haberla cagado viniendo y estar molestando o algo así.

Joe le abre la puerta con una cerveza en la mano y una ceja levantada.

—Hostia, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —pregunta con media sonrisa—. Pasa, que se te va a congelar ese culo californiano que estás echando.

Patrick pasa dentro, notando el calor volver a su cuerpo mientras el bulldog de Joe llega corriendo a saludarlo, olisqueando a Penny en sus pantalones y babeando.

—Es el celo, tío. El mamón está más salido que yo cuando Marie se pone las mallas esas para ir a la gimnasia con bebés. Por cierto, Marie está en clase de gimnasia con bebés, así que si babeo que conste que es un acto reflejo —dice Joe y Patrick se ríe.

—He venido a casa de mi madre este fin de semana, Elisa está allí con Declan. Y mis hermanos. Y todo dios. Casi me había tragado eso de fin de semana de relax, ¿sabes? —comenta mientras Joe va a la cocina, sacando un momento la cabeza por la puerta, enseñándole una cerveza y una Coca-Cola. Patrick señala la Coca-Cola.

—No puedes caer en esas trampas, tío. Casa de los padres igual a por culo asegurado. Si te lo digo yo —dice y se sienta en el sofá, haciéndole un gesto a Patrick para que lo acompañe, abriéndole el refresco y dejándoselo en la mesa—. Pete me dijo algo de eso de que ibas a venir a Chicago y tal.

—Oh —asiente Patrick, dándole un trago a su bebida y dejándola de nuevo en la mesa. Se levanta de nuevo porque la tensión en el cuerpo no lo deja estar sentado por ahora—. Y… ¿dijo algo más?

Joe lo mira levantando la ceja antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No sé, algo de unas letras, creo. Por cierto, ¿sabes si ha terminado el riff ese que iba con mi solo?

—No. No sé nada, ¿por qué iba a saber algo? —niega Patrick con la cabeza, apartando la mirada cuando Joe vuelve a alzar una ceja.

—Yo que sé, tú eres el que más habla con él.

—Todos hablamos con él —responde rápidamente.

—Eh… Sí, pero tú hablas más con él. Hablas mucho más con él, tío —explica Joe aún con la ceja alzada—. Vamos, habláis casi a diario.

—Eso no significa nada —contesta y ahora Joe alza las dos cejas.

—Okeey… —dice Joe, haciendo una mueca y bajando las cejas, cogiendo el móvil y empezando a teclear.

Patrick tiene la sensación de que no ha sido el mejor inicio para la conversación que tenia pensado tener. Camina un poco, mirando las fotos que hay en las paredes, muchas de ellas de Ruby, fingiendo que no nota como Joe lo mira de reojo de vez en cuando sin levantar la mirada del móvil.

Carraspea un momento, caminando disimuladamente hasta el sofá. Va a intentar empezar de nuevo.

—Joe, una cosa —dice y se sienta a su lado, ladeando la boca antes de preguntar—. ¿Tú piensas que mi amistad con Pete se sale un poco de lo normal?

—Sí —contesta sin dudar un segundo. Ni siquiera lo mira. Patrick se ha quedado un poco pillado—. ¿Qué? —pregunta girándose hacia él cuando ve que Patrick no dice nada más, solo se queda mirándolo.

—Eh… no, nada —contesta y aparta la mirada.

—Uhm —gruñe Joe, volviendo a lo que estaba.

Vale, Patrick no sabe muy bien qué más decir, la cosa no está saliendo como esperaba. Mira de nuevo a Joe, que sigue tecleando en el móvil y se hace guiones mentales de cómo seguir la conversación. Carraspea un poco y ve como Joe rueda los ojos. Sí, mejor vuelve a hablar ya.

—Eh… ¿y qué es lo que te hace pensar que mi amistad con Pete no es normal exactamente? —pregunta casi con cuidado.

Joe gira la cabeza y esta vez lo mira. Lo mira raro. Patrick empieza a estar un pelín harto de que últimamente todo el mundo lo mire raro. Joe frunce el ceño un momento y retira la mirada lo justo para escribir de nuevo en el móvil antes de bloquearlo y dejarlo en la mesa.

—Espera un segundo —dice y se levanta del sofá. Patrick lo observa mientras se mueve por la sala, buscando en una de sus mochilas.De pronto saca una pitillera, rebuscando en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un Zippo. Se deja caer en el sofá de nuevo, sacando un porro ya liado de la pitillera y encendiéndoselo, dándole una calada profunda antes de ofrecérselo a Patrick.

—No, gracias —rechaza la oferta y Joe alza un ceja.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ehh... ¿sí? Sabes que no fumo —contesta y Joe se encoge de hombros.

—Tú mismo, colega. Si quieres tener esta conversación así... —dice y se lleva la boquilla de nuevo los labios, chupando.

—¿No se supone que Marie no te dejaba fumar en casa ahora que tenéis a la pequeña? —pregunta Patrick algo inquieto por todo el asunto.

—Marie lo entenderá —contesta Joe y asiente con la cabeza—. Además, la nena no está y para cuando vuelva el ambiente estará libre de mierdas. La semana pasada compramos uno de esos purificadores de aire y tal, va de puta madre, a vapor y eso. Ahora solo se limpia a vapor aquí, con el perro y la niña y tal, es como una especie de central termonuclear donde hay que tener cuidado con todo. Ya sabes, caca de perro, caca de bebé, son  materias peligrosas, tío, si se mezclan explota todo el vecindario.

—Ya veo —asiente Patrick—. Mmm... con respecto a Pete y...

—Sí, sí, espera coño. Que esto no hace efecto tan rápido, ¿sabes? —se queja y le da otra calada.

En cualquier otro momento Patrick tendía algo que decir, algo que protestar, apremiar a Joe y decirle que es para hoy, pero justo en estos momentos Patrick sabe que lo mejor es callarse y esperar.

Joe se recuesta en el sofá, poniéndose cómodo, subiendo los pies a la mesita de café y haciéndole pensar a Patrick que si esta fuera su casa ya habría salido Elisa con un hacha en la mano a decirle amablemente que los pies en el suelo, gracias. Joe da un par más de caladas con los ojos cerrados, dejando que le salga el humo por la nariz y por la boca, llevándose una mano a la frente, rascándosela antes de meterse los dedos entre el pelo. Suspira antes de mirar a Patrick.

—Supongo que siempre he sabido que este día tendría que llegar —dice con una mueca, bajando la mano del pelo hasta una oreja, rascándosela también para luego sobarse un poco la nuca—. Si lo piensas, ha sido más tarde de lo que esperaba. Claro que me iba a tocar a mi, como no, el mamón de Hurley siempre se pira a tiempo para que no resulte sospechoso…

—¿Joe? Me estás dando mal rollo, tío —dice Patrick y se ríe un poco. Es verdad. Le está dando muy mal rollo.

—¿Sí? ¿Te estoy dando mal rollo? —pregunta poniendo una vocecilla ridícula—. Pues imagínate a mi, que tengo que estar aquí explicándote como funcionan las abejitas y el polen cuando se supone que me quedan por lo menos dieciocho años para que me corresponda. Pero es que claro, ¿a quién se lo iba a preguntar si no? Tenía que ser a alguien de la banda, porque…

—Espera, espera —lo detiene Patrick—. Para empezar, tampoco creo que lo que te he preguntado sea para tanto —dice y Joe se ríe ronco por la nariz—. En segundo lugar, te aconsejo que tengas la charlas de las abejitas y el polen un pelín antes si no quieres que tu hija acabe… —mal, preñada, con gonorrea, esa eran algunas de las opciones, pero la cara de Joe hace que Patrick se plantee mejor lo que va a decir—. ¿Sabes? Mejor déjalo, tú haz lo que veas mejor. Y tercera, no flipes tanto, ¿vale? Ya se lo pregunté a Elisa antes que a ti.

—¿Qué? —Patrick iba a seguir hablando, pero Joe lo corta poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿¿Que se lo preguntaste a Lisa?? Hostia puta —se ríe pero se lleva una mano a la boca, mirando a Patrick un momento y riéndose más bajo la mano—. Hostia, Stump. O eres el tío más valiente del mundo, o el más absolutamente tonto. Conociéndote, apostaría por la segunda.

—¿Vamos a hablar o vas a seguir ahí desvariando? —Patrick empieza a ponerse de los nervios. Eso no es nada bueno.

—Desvariar, ya. No. Vamos a hablar, vamos a hablar, Patrick —dice Joe y le da una palmada en el hombro—. A ver, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Patrick toma aire y comienza.

Al principio se pregunta si debería o no contarle a Joe como empezó todo, lo de las historias y eso. No está seguro de si Joe debería saber la mini obsesión que ha tenido estos días, porque nunca se sabe como se puede tomar esas cosas. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho sentido que le explique lo que le preocupa sin decirle porque lo ha preocupado en primer lugar, así que decide usar una versión corta de la historia, omitiendo la cantidad ingente de historias que ha leído y el fallo de aquella vez en el directo.

Básicamente le hace un resumen, diciendo que le ha picado la curiosidad a raíz de aquella entrevista y le gustaría saber si hay algo en la realidad que esté motivando todas esas historias que escriben sobre ellos o si es simplemente ficción por ficción. Usa la metáfora del dicho ‘cuando el río suena, agua lleva’. Joe piensa que hay una razón por la que Pete sea el letrista y aconseja a Patrick que se deje de metáforas.

—Vale, vamos por partes. Establezcamos un inicio, ¿estamos? —dice y da una calada—. Para empezar, desde el principio de los tiempos tú has estado colado por Pete.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Si empezamos mintiendo, empezamos mal, Patrick.

—¡Pero es que yo no—!

—No, venga, vamos, Patrick. Patrick, eh. Soy yo, tío —le pone la mano en el hombro y lo mira serio—. Soy la persona que ha estado ahí, Stump, ha estado presente cada vez que te empalmabas cuando Wentz se ponía tonto y se pasaba las horas muertas restregándose contra ti como una gata en celo, ¿recuerdas? Soy tu compañero de banda. Joe Trohman. Hemos compartido casa y caravanas cochambrosas durante demasiado tiempo como para que pienses que puedes esconder nada de mi.

—Era… era una adolescente, ni siquiera… no significaba… —sonríe y niega con la cabeza, intentando pasar la vergüenza como una bola que se niega a bajar por la garganta.

—Patrick —Joe lo mira y parpadea lento. Y dios, Patrick no se cree que esté a punto de hacer esto.

Han sido años, ¡años!, de absoluta negación, de reprimir pensamientos y encerrarlos en la zona oscura y húmeda de su cerebro, pensando, creyendo realmente que sí él no los miraba nadie más podría verlos. Y le molesta tanto, le _jode_ tanto que tenga que hacer esto, que sea necesario… Tiene que tomar aire un par de veces.

—Puede que… Vale, me gustaba un poco —dice y eso va a ser todo, no tiene intención de decir su nombre ni mucho menos—. Pero yo era un crío, fue hace años, todo eso pasó, ¿vale? —se apresura en aclarar. Paso a paso, ¿vale? Tampoco es plan de acelerar las cosas de golpe.

—Bien. Ok. Luego, en segundo lugar, dejar claro que Pete siempre ha estado un poco enfermo por ti. Y digo enfermo porque, en serio, es la palabra que mejor lo define. Si pudiera _literalmente_ meterte dentro de su organismo, estoy seguro de que lo haría.

—Tampoco es para tanto… —dice y Joe se lleva las manos a la cara, gruñendo y mirando a Patrick entre los dedos.

—¿En serio? ¿Va a ser así toda la conversación? Porque avisa entonces, tío —refunfuña y Patrick levanta las manos en son de paz. Joe lo mira dudoso un momento, pero entonces continúa—. Bien, una vez asentados los principios básicos de esta puta locura, tengo que preguntar algo. ¿Lo de las comidas de boca, los magreos y el sexo telefónico ya has llegado tu solito a entender porqué es algo raro o tengo que explicártelo también? —Patrick se nota hervir la cara al escucharlo.

—Eso… eso no…

—Tengo que explicártelo también, ok. No pasa nada, ya lo suponía.

—No. Espera, ¿vale? Porque todo eso tiene una explicación y tú tendrías que saberlo mejor que nadie. Porque Pete, Pete se roza por cualquiera, o lo hacía al menos. Cuando lo hacía conmigo lo hacía con todos, y cuando dejó de hacerlo con todos dejó de hacerlo conmigo —dice y Joe asiente como si todo lo que dijera se lo estuviera pasando por el forro—. Sabes que es cierto, joder, ya ni siquiera… no en el escenario al menos. Y luego, pues sí, a ver, nos tocamos más de lo “normal” —hace las comillas con los dedos poniendo cara de idiota—, pero eso es solo porque para Pete _sí_ es normal. Y luego, con respecto al sexo… al… a eso —Patrick se nota cada vez más rojo y, en serio, porqué coño sabe eso Joe Trohman y porqué coño no encuentra Patrick mejores palabras para explicarlo con lo sencillo que es—. Eso es una… Mira, ni siquiera es sexo telefónico, ¿vale? Porque, o sea, a mi no me pone estar pensando en _él_ o nada parecido. Son solo… es como ver porno, ¿vale? Porno con los colegas. Sé que lo has hecho, Joe, no me jodas. Ves porno, te tocas, está ahí tu colega pero es de buen rollo. Pues esto es lo mismo, solo que… no sé, narrado.

Joe lo mira cuando termina y, para lo orgulloso que está Patrick de cómo ha podido explicarlo todo, por la cara de Joe diría que no parece como si estuviera muy convencido.

Por un momento nadie dice nada y Patrick suspira, cogiendo su Coca-Cola de la mesa y dándole un trago. Se le ha quedado la boca seca. Joe sonríe de lado cuando lo mira.

—Se te ha pasado explicar lo de los besos, colega —dice con una mueca divertida y Patrick rueda los ojos. No puede ser.

—No, mira, si es por los besos, entonces. A ver, no tiene sentido. Porque nosotros también nos hemos besado. Tú has besado a Pete. ¡Todo dios ha besado a Pete, de hecho! —contesta y espera que sea suficiente explicación. Para cualquier persona normal debería serlo.

—No son los besos, tío —Joe chasca la lengua y suspira, como si fuera totalmente sencillo y Patrick un cabeza dura de cuidado—. Es solo, mira, cuando nos hemos besado todos ha sido en plan coña, o para hacer la gracia o para dar por culo, ¿vale? Y si ahora —Se acerca y agarra a Patrick del cuello, dándole un beso sonoro en la boca—, ¿ves? Te doy un beso y tú no sientes una mierda, porque somos colegas y estamos de guay, y no tenemos prejuicios de mierda y tal, así que tampoco vas a salir corriendo. Y si te comiera la boca, que no lo voy a hacer porque empezarías con la pelotera de la maría y demás, pues lo mismo. Igual que cuando lo hemos hecho las veces que lo hemos hecho. Es como lo que has dicho antes del porno. Tu colega te come la boca, tu te limpias, dices ‘puto asco, tío’ y ya está, todos contentos.

—Entonces qué se supone…

—Es por esto de aquí, Patrick —dice, señalándole al estomago, pinchándole directamente la barriga con el dedo—. Y por esto de aquí —dice y le señala a la cabeza. Cuando ve que Patrick se queda con la misma cara de póker, gime y rueda los ojos hacia atrás—. ¡Pero mira que eres obtuso, macho!

—¡Es que no te sigo, joder! ¿Qué tiene que ver que esté echando tripa con que…?

—¡Hostia puta, PATRICK! —Joe lo agarra de los hombros y lo mira fijamente—. La puta diferencia está en que a ti no se te revuelve el estomago cuando yo te beso, ¿verdad? Y si se te revuelve no es por lo mismo. La puta diferencia, tío, es que tú no estas ahora mismo hablando con Pete porque te has rayado pensando en porqué la gente escribe historias sobre nosotros.

—¿¿LA GENTE ESCRIBE SOBRE NOSOTROS??

—¡PATRICK, CÉNTRATE! —Joe lo zarandea y Patrick asiente con la cabeza—. Como sigas en plan párvulo te mando a tomar por culo a casa de Pete y os las arregláis solitos, ¿estamos? No quiero tener que ponerme en plan Schwarzenegger en _Poli de Guardería_.

—Esa peli es una mierda…

—A lo que vamos, tío —dice y lo mira a los ojos por un segundo—. Lo que intento decirte, Patrick, es que has venido a mi casa, _el día de la boda de mi hija…_ —dice poniendo la voz del Padrino y se ríe. Patrick frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. No, perdona, a ver. Patrick. Has venido aquí, preguntándome qué es lo que se sale de lo normal en tu amistad con Pete y, tío… Lo que intento decirte es que no hay nada normal, ¿entiendes? Lo que tenéis tú y Pete solo lo llamáis amistad vosotros. Porque si a mi un tío, un quién sea, me dice que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, que soy la única persona que lo entiende completamente, me escribe poemas y para colmo yo me empalmo cada vez que algo de esto ocurre, yo no lo llamo amistad, Patrick, yo lo que llamo es al cura y voy haciendo reserva, ¿estamos?

Cuando Joe se calla, Patrick no sabe que decir. Está en blanco.

Intenta analizar todo lo que se ha dicho, pero son tantas cosas, tanta información, que duda que sea capaz de condensarlo todo y entenderlo lo suficientemente bien en el tiempo justo para poder volver a debatirlo en este mismo momento.

Mira a Joe y este le devuelve la mirada con la ceja alzada, como esperando una réplica que está seguro de que va a saber contraatacar. Se lleva el pitillo a la boca y aspira hondo, dejando salir totalmente el humo antes de empezar a esbozar una sonrisita de victoria.

—Pero… ¿tú realmente crees que...?

—Yo no creo nada, Stump, ¿estamos? —contesta Joe, encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Yo solo te digo que hay cosas que dan que pensar, en general. No solo a los fans o al público o a lo que sea. Dan que pensar en general. Porque, no sé tú, pero yo cuando oigo _Irresistible_ lo que en realidad entiendo es 'Fóllame, Stump. Fóllame, fóllame Stump. Fóllame Stump. Fóllame, fóllame Stump' —canta. Siguiendo el ritmo y todo—. Que tú no lo oyes, pues guay, tío. Pero te digo desde ya que no soy el único.

Patrick cierra los ojos y suspira. Se termina la Coca-Cola porque necesita azúcar en el cuerpo o está seguro de que no va a hacer el viaje de vuelta sano y salvo. Intenta aclararse un poco las ideas, pero es algo difícil teniendo a Joe al lado atascado en la cancioncita que acaba de improvisar.

—Es súper pegadiza, ¿eh? —dice y sigue cantándola.

—No voy a poder volver a cantar esa canción nunca más —lamenta Patrick, pero duda que Joe lo esté oyendo si quiera.

—Eh, ¿recuerdas cuando te encontraste aquella polla de goma en tu saco de dormir? —pregunta de pronto Joe, riéndose luego.

Patrick lucha por que no se le suban los colores. Fue hace años. Un montón de años. Cuando aún iban en caravana y dormían en sacos en la parte de atrás. El consolador era de Pete, una de esas cosas que te regalan en plan coña pero no en plan coña. Fue una bonita manera de que un Patrick adolescente y hormonado descubriera que a su compañero de banda definitivamente también le iban las pollas.

—Me acuerdo… —dice Patrick y Joe asiente con la cabeza, riéndose más por lo bajo. Patrick espera un poco, a ver si Joe sigue con la historia, si recordar esto tiene una moraleja o algo, pero Joe solo sigue sonriendo—. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Eh? Nada, tío. Que me he acordado y me ha hecho gracia.

Patrick se lleva las manos a la cara y suspira. Está claro que Joe ha llegado a ese punto en el que es imposible mantener una conversación de igual a igual sin tener un poco de THC en el cerebro.

—¿Te imaginas que se la estuviera cascando allí pensando en ti? —dice Joe de pronto sin ni siquiera mirar a Patrick, soltando una risilla—. Era tu saco, tío, con tu pestazo de aquel entonces. Hostia, fijo. Fijo, Stump. Fijo que se la cascó allí y se puso a cabalgar la polla de goma en tu honor.

—Joe… creo que me voy a ir yendo, ¿sabes? —avisa mientras recoge su móvil de la mesa y la chaqueta que está en la silla. Ni siquiera va a pensar en lo que está diciendo Trohman. No. Ni hablar.

—Lo que tú quieras, chaval. Ya nos vemos y eso —dice Joe, levantando una mano por no levantarse del sofá mientras mira a Patrick caminar por el salón—. Pero, eh, recuerda. ¡No hay más ciego que el que puedes pillar con tu colega Troh!

Patrick se despide con la mano y niega con la cabeza. No, esta claro que no va a pensar en lo que le ha dicho Joe. Cuando sale de casa Trohman, se lleva la mano al bolsillo, buscando las llaves del coche para abrirlo antes de llegar. Mientras conduce rumbo a casa se dice a sí mismo que todavía no está pensando en nada de lo que le ha dicho Joe. Una vez en casa de su madre, mirando como Kevin intenta cambiarle el pañal a Declan con ayuda de Patricia mientras Elisa le cuenta a Megan lo bien que le va dando el pecho, Patrick empieza a pensar que, después de todo, tal vez sí que tenga metido en la cabeza lo que ha dicho Joe.

 


	4. ¿Desde cuando las canciones equivalen a cartas de amor?

 

_Pete dice: rick. troh me acaba d pregntar si mela casque pnsand en ti cn la polla d goma. da fuq?_

Patrick parpadea un par de veces cuando lee el mensaje y lo borra en seguida, llevándose las manos a la cara y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había apagado el teléfono para tener un fin de semana de relax agradable con su familia (dentro de lo posible) y no puede creer que lo primero que vea cuando lo enciende al llegar a casa sea eso.

Piensa en contestarle a Pete, pero realmente no tiene mucha idea de qué decir excepto ‘Joe Trohman es gilipollas cuando va fumado’. Lo que hace en vez de eso es avisarle de que ya está en casa, que pueden quedar cuando quieran, aunque preferentemente dentro de unos días, para que les de tiempo a descansar de su “fin de semana de relax”.

Ha sido cuestión de segundos de haberle enviado el mensaje cuando le suena el teléfono en las manos. Tienen concertadas dos actuaciones en NY, una para dentro de cinco días, la otra para pasado mañana. Patrick se queja de cómo es posible que se lo digan con tan poca antelación, da hasta un golpe en la mesa porque, joder, no es justo. Su manager le dice que lo hubiera sabido antes si no hubiese tenido el móvil apagado el fin de semana. Patrick se disculpa por el golpe y tira a hacer la maleta. Sabe que a Elisa no va a hacerle ninguna gracia.

—¿No se suponía que os ibais a tomar un descanso antes de empezar con el tour? —pregunta Elisa sentada en la cama mientras le prueba a Declan la camiseta hecha a mano que le ha mandado Meagan y que pone ‘Fall Out Baby’.

—Ya. Creo que a estas alturas deberías saber que no se puede confiar mucho en el significado de la palabra ‘descanso’… —responde Patrick, llenando la maleta de calcetines.

—Va a ser toda la semana, ¿no? —pregunta Elisa de nuevo mientras hace que Declan le agarre los dedos, alzándolo hasta que se pone de pie en la cama. Elisa sonríe. La camiseta le queda como un vestido.

—Básicamente. Ponle seis días —contesta y se da la vuelta, mirando al niño y riéndose al ver como frunce el ceño intentando dar pasos mientras balbucea algo como “ _bahbahbahbah_ ”—. No crezcas mucho mientras yo no estoy, ¿eh? —le dice, agarrándolo por la cintura y levantándolo en brazos.

—Cuando vuelvas ya sabrá andar —dice Elisa, cruzándose de brazos, pero no realmente enfadada.

—Pfff, ya claro, Lis. Y hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado —se burla Patrick, riéndose—. Tu madre se cree que eres Flash.

—Yo empecé a andar con ocho meses —replica la chica y Patrick se ríe más.

—Veeeenga ya, ni de coña —dice, sentando al bebé entre su ropa en la maleta—. Mira, nena, me lo puedo llevar —sonríe. Elisa entrecierra los ojos y pone una mueca, agachándose para coger al bebé de ahí y quedárselo en brazos.

—Puedes preguntárselo a mi madre si quieres. No todos somos como tú, que no aprendimos a andar hasta el año porque nos pesaba el culo —sonríe Elisa y Declan se ríe también. Tan pequeño y ya haciendo equipo contra él.

—No me pesaba el culo, ¿vale? Simplemente era vago.

Elisa se ríe mientras sale de la habitación, dejando que Patrick siga preparando la maleta. No tiene que salir hasta mañana, pero se conoce demasiado como para saber que es mejor tener las cosas listas lo antes posible. Siempre ocurre algo que termina teniéndolo preparando las cosas a ultima hora. Ese algo suele ser que, simplemente, se le olvida.

Se va a dormir pensando que al final no va a ser dentro de unos días cuando vea a Pete, aunque probablemente no tengan tiempo de discutir las letras que querían, con todo el jaleo de las actuaciones y demás.

El pensar en las letras lo lleva a recordar la conversación con Joe, lo que dijo sobre la canción de _Irresistible_ y, en general, lo hace pensar en las letras de Pete. No está seguro de si Joe hablaba en serio o no, pero la cuestión es que ahora está ahí sin poder dormir cuando tiene un viaje pendiente mañana.

Al final no resiste y saca el móvil, mandándole un mensaje a Pete, pidiéndole que le mande una lista con todas las canciones en las que se hable de él. Sabe que si fuera otra persona pensaría que la petición es totalmente extraña, pero conociendo a Pete sabe que no tiene que dar más explicaciones. Le quita el sonido al teléfono a tiempo antes de que la respuesta llegue.

_Pete dice: las q van enteras sobr ti o tmb en las que hay frases suelts_

_Pete dice: sto no sera x lo msmo de la otra vz_

_Pete dice: dja d darle vuelts rick_

_Pete dice: mñn t paso la lista_

El último mensaje es suficiente pasa sacarle a Patrick una sonrisa de los labios y conseguir que se duerma sin más problemas.

 

*

 

La mañana se le pasa volando entre llamadas y ‘venga que llegas tarde’ y carantoñas a Declan para que no llore y ‘¡Patrick que te dejas la maleta!’. Al final llega justo a tiempo para pasar por el arco de control, empujando su maleta por la cinta y corriendo por la pasarela mientras los de seguridad lo miran con mala cara. La azafata le indica el número de su asiento cuando Patrick ya distingue el rubio platino de lejos.

Camina despacio por primera vez en todo el día mientras se dirige a sentarse al lado de Pete, que está pegado al teléfono móvil. Es cuestión de segundos, el tiempo que tarda Patrick en relajarse y apoyar la espalda en el asiento, cuando Pete ya se ha pegado a él, poniendo una de sus caras mientras levanta el teléfono frente a ellos y saca una foto.

—Rick, el día que colabores pienso enviar una carta a Obama solicitando que se haga fiesta nacional —dice Pete mientras mira la foto con cara de pocos amigos. No la borra, sin embargo. Nunca las borra.

—Oblígame —contesta Patrick y Pete lo mira con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

—Hasta yo sé que esa es una tarea peligrosa.

Patrick hace una mueca de autosuficiencia y Pete se ríe de nuevo, volviendo al móvil, esta vez mirando a la pantalla en un ángulo extraño y con una expresión que intenta parecer inocente mientras Patrick sabe que intenta hacerle otra foto sin que se de cuenta. A Patrick le da igual, ya hace muchos años que abandonó la batalla por que Pete dejase de hacerle fotos, ahora simplemente se deja, así es más fácil.

La azafata empieza a hablar, indicando como siempre las medidas de seguridad y las salidas de emergencia. Patrick recuerda cuando Pete sugirió meter esos movimientos como parte de un baile en algún videoclip. Él y Joe incluso llegaron a hacer una coreografía que se empeñaban en recrear cada vez que tenían una fiesta.

Se pone el cinturón mientras ve como Pete escribe las ultimas líneas antes de guardar el teléfono. Patrick sonríe al verlo. Pete parece tener presente la charla que Patrick le dio hace años sobre no usar el móvil dentro de los aviones. Fue justo después de haber visto un documental sobre aeronáutica y Patrick se sentía todo un experto respecto al tema, así que se pasó todo el vuelo NY-Londres explicándole a Pete los potenciales riesgos de que su teléfono emitiera una señal que interfiriera con la zona de control. ‘ _No se va a caer el puto avión, Pete, pero ¿y si da una señal falsa de fuego? ¿o de motor averiado? Tendríamos que dar la vuelta, o hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia, ¡y todo el mundo entraría en pánico!_ ’, Patrick se recuerda a sí mismo y se ríe solo. La verdad es que a veces podía ser una autentico grano en el culo si se lo proponía.

Podría decirle a Pete que desde hace un tiempo ya es seguro usar el teléfono móvil en los aviones, al menos en algunos aviones. Patrick está seguro de que puede usarlo sin problema en el que van ahora mismo. Sin embargo no quiere romper la magia, al fin y al cabo, siempre le ha gustado eso de que Pete se le rinda y lo obedezca. Es algo que no puede explicar, simplemente le gusta. Tal vez debería sentirse culpable por ello, pero la verdad es que no se siente ni un poquito. Por eso no dice nada y se limita a darle conversación. Es un viaje corto, se les pasan las horas ‘volando’.

Acaban de aterrizar y todavía se están moviendo por la pista cuando Pete pone cara de acordarse de algo y abre la pequeña maleta que ha subido a bordo, sacando una carpeta y buscando entre las particiones. Coge una hoja que parece arrancada de un cuaderno y la mira por delante y por detrás un segundo antes de ponerla en el regazo de Patrick sin decir una palabra. Al principio Patrick ni siquiera presta atención hasta que Pete le da un codazo y entonces se fija.

Parpadea varias veces mientras mira la hoja de cuaderno que le acaba de dar Pete. Pasa los ojos por la interminable secuencia de nombres sin pararse realmente a pensar en cual es cada uno, simplemente asegurándose de que sí, son tantos.

—Tiene que haber un error… —murmura sin mirar a Pete, que se sienta a su lado en el asiento del avión.

—La he hecho yo, no hay ningún error. Al menos que falte algo —dice y le quita el papel de las manos—. Estas son las que van enteras sobre ti —señala una cara, dándole luego la vuelta ante el asombro de Patrick—, y estas en las que hay algunas líneas. Tú y tu manía de descuartizar mis letras…

Pete no dice nada más, saca el móvil y empieza a hacer cosas. O tal vez si diga algo más, pero Patrick no está muy seguro. Ahora mismo, lo único en lo que Patrick puede pensar es en como hacer para abordar esa lista de nombres nada más cierre la puerta de su habitación de hotel.

 

*

 

Es un orgullo decir que al final no sucumbe.

Pasan casi tres horas y media de reloj desde que entra en su habitación hasta que se saca la lista del bolsillo y empieza a mirar con detenimiento los nombres.

Que la primera de la lista sea ‘ _G.I.N.A.S.F.S.’_ duele de una manera que Patrick jamás habría esperado. No es que no pudiera esperarlo, es precisamente que esperaba estar equivocado. Sabe de sobra en el momento en el que escribió Pete esa canción, sabe quién es esos “ _wide-eyed browns_ ” y sabe todo lo que hay detrás. Es cuestión de segundos que coja el iPhone y busque la canción, dejándola sonar mientras analiza cada una de las palabras. De alguna manera se olvida de que es él quien canta y pone la voz de Pete a las palabras, pone la voz de Pete dirigiéndose a él mismo. El nuevo sentido que cobra todo hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

Siempre ha tenido claro que es Pete, no él, quien transmite la historia a través de las canciones, Patrick es simplemente el trovador que narra la historia. Sin embargo, como buen trovador, nunca se ha parado a pensar. El canta, y le da la emoción que sabe que tiene que darle, pero no se para y escucha. Y ahora está ahí, ahora no es Patrick, ahora es Pete, sentado en el apartamento que solían compartir, vacío, oscuro, escribiendo, cantando.

Cuando la canción termina Patrick tiene un nudo en el pecho que espera que la próxima sea capaz de deshacer. ‘ _The (shipped) Gold Standard’_ , lee, y se da cuenta de que al parecer Pete no ha llevado ningún tipo de orden para apuntar las letras.

Esta vez lo hace bien y busca la canción antes de ponerse a analizar la letra. Esta vez la oye y se deja sentir.

Las canciones de Folie, las letras de Folie, siempre son difíciles de escuchar, y no solo ya por todo lo que implica Folie, sino porque Patrick siempre ha sabido que había un trozo de él en todas esas canciones. Folie es un disco exclusivo de Pete y de él, y parece ser que Patrick está descubriendo ahora una nueva manera de interpretar eso.

La siguiente es ‘ _27_ ’ y Patrick no tiene intención de escucharla. Casi se siente furioso de que esa sea una canción dirigida a él, por lo que significa, por lo que es. No. No va a oírla pero quiere saber, necesita saber…

Coge de nuevo el iPhone, esta vez para mandarle un mensaje a Pete con una única palabra: “ _27?_ ”. La respuesta no se hace esperar.

_Pete dice: bottled star_

_Pete dice: you shine in the sky_

_Pete dice: the sunshine into my veins_

Patrick siente la tentación de borrar los mensajes, como si haciéndolo borrara también el hecho de que los ha leído, de que ahora lo sabe.

Pasa por el resto de canciones más rápido de lo que debería, releyendo letras que ha cantado y que ya no canta, que lleva cantando años y que ha cantado solo una vez en su vida, y le da gracias mentalmente a su mala memoria por solo acordarse de menos de la mitad de los poemas completos de donde salieron esas letras. Poemas que Pete le envió a él, poemas que al parecer Pete le escribió a él, para él.

Se detiene al leer el titulo de la canción que lleva por nombre la frase de _Station to Station_. Recuerda el haber hablado en algún momento de algo con ese título, pero es Pete quien siempre se ha encargado de los títulos, y Patrick no tiene ni idea de qué canción va ligada a este.

Tiene que buscarlo en Google, apareciéndole inmediatamente la portada del álbum acústico que sacaron hace tantos años que apenas se acuerda. Cuando aparece la letra frente a él, Patrick traga hondo.

_Why can you read me like no one else?_

_I hide behind these words_

_But I'm coming out_

A Patrick se le atasca el aire en la garganta mientras lee la letra. El mero hecho de que lleve por titulo algo de Bowie debería haber sido suficiente, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? Se siente estúpido mientras lee la letra, mientras se recuerda cantándola. Parece tan obvio ahora que casi resulta ridículo.

Tiene que parar porque empieza a sentir como se le revuelve el estómago, como todo le da vueltas.

Deja la lista a un lado sobre la mesita de noche, dejando el iPhone sobre ella y recostándose en la cama, cerrando los ojos mientras espera que todo deje de girar desesperadamente.

Por un momento piensa en qué pasaría si ahora llegase Pete. Si llamase a la puerta y entrase y lo viese. Si Patrick tuviera que explicar porqué algo de hace años esta haciendo que se tambalee su mundo de ahora.

No está muy seguro de cómo respondería. Por un lado piensa que confrontaría a Pete, que le pediría explicaciones, que le haría responsable de no habérselo dicho, de no haber sido más claro, de no haberlo agarrado por los hombros, mirado a los ojos y dicho “¡Patrick…!”

Sin embargo, por otra lado piensa que tal vez no hiciera nada al respecto, que se callase y lo dejase estar, que fingiese que todo va bien y que no ha encontrado nada extraño en esas letras que lo atormentan, que simplemente había tenido un momento de oscuridad pero que todo está bien ahora, todo está normal.

La segunda opción es la que parece tener más posibilidades conociéndose como se conoce. Porque tampoco puede dejar de darle vueltas a los posibles significados que pueda tener que esas palabras estén dirigidas hacia él. Porque puede tener varios significados.

A Patrick solo se le ocurre uno muy claro en estos momentos, pero está seguro de que si lo piensa de verdad, si se esfuerza…

Seguro que puede tener varios, seguro.

Pasa una hora y Patrick no ha aclarado nada en su cabeza (y, por suerte, Pete no ha llegado por sorpresa), pero el mareo parece que se le pasa, así que decide comportarse como el adulto que se supone que es y terminar con esto de una vez.

Saca el Mac que tiene guardado bajo la almohada y abre iTunes, creando una lista de reproducción con todas las canciones que le quedan sobre el papel, dándole al play y marcando la función aleatoria para no pensar en la importancia de la posición mientras cierra los ojos y se dispone a escuchar. A nada más. Solo a escuchar.

La primera nota suena y Patrick traga hondo.

Cuando la última ha dejado de sonar tiene el teléfono en la mano antes de si quiera pensar. Porque tiene que decir algo, aunque no sea lo que quiere decir.

Pensaba que eran sobre Mikey

Las letras

La mayoría

Lo envía y se queda mirando a la pantalla mientras espera.

_Pete dice: no_

Patrick observa el monosílabo como si fuera una ecuación, intentando descifrar que hay más allá de esas dos simples letras. Por desgracia, al contrario de lo que Pete le ha hecho creer al mundo, él no es un experto en descifrarlo, Patrick es solo un hombrecillo con suerte y algo de sentido común.

Pete vuelve a escribir antes de que Patrick haya decidido que ese ‘no’ significa simplemente ‘no’.

_Pete dice: hay alguns frses_

_Pete dice: solo n alguns. pocas_

_Pete dice: pero_

_Pete dice: no_

Patrick asiente con la cabeza como si Pete pudiera verlo, bloqueando el móvil y dejándolo a su lado, quedándose algo más tranquilo.

Va a ponerse a trabajar en el ultimo archivo de sonido que le ha pasado Joe y que parece que puede convertirse en algo cuando el móvil suena. Patrick frunce el ceño, levantándolo y viendo el nombre de Pete en la pantalla. Cuelga en vez de cogerlo y le escribe.

No hace falta que llames

Está todo bien

Dice y vuelve a dejar el teléfono a su lado, pero este suena de nuevo. Esta vez descuelga.

—Hey —saluda al ponérselo en la oreja.

— _Rick_ —dice Pete desde el otro lado. Solo dice eso, aunque Patrick juraría que nota como hay más, hay algo que le sube por la garganta pero que no termina de decir. Se lo nota en como respira, en como no suelta el aire. Patrick podría esperar, pero sabe que así correría el riesgo de que Pete cambiase de tema.

—Pete, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta con la voz firme, pero intentando ser todo lo cálido posible.

— _Esas letras. Lo de Mikey…_ —habla y Patrick cierra los ojos. Algo en su estómago le dice que no quiere tener esta conversación.

—Eh, está bien. No te lo preguntaba por nada, ¿vale? No es… A mi me parece bien que escribas sobre quién quieras —sonríe Patrick, intentando por todos los medios transmitir esa sonrisa vía satélite.

— _Ya, pero. No es. Es, Patrick, si yo y Mikey no… ¿tú crees que…?_ —Pete respira entrecortado y Patrick quiere pararlo—. _Había algo. Antes de eso, ¿verdad?_

—Pete…

— _Había algo. Teníamos algo, creo que teníamos… No lo recuerdo bien, no sé si me lo estoy inventando o si realmente…_ —Patrick va a pararlo de nuevo pero Pete vuelve a hablar cuando lo oye coger aliento—. _Teníamos algo que podría, que podríamos haber… ¿no, Patrick?_

—No —lo para de golpe y oye a Pete contener el aliento—. No voy a hablar de eso, Pete. No estamos hablando de eso. En serio. No.

— _Pero…_

—Pete. En serio, para —avisa y suspira—. No vayas por ahí porque no sé a donde quieres llegar pero sé a donde vas a llegar. Y no. Deja los ‘y si’ para la gente que no se tortura durante noches enteras. Lo que pasó con Mikey pasó porque tenia que pasar. Y ya está. Y no fue la peor decisión de tu vida ni todo hubiese sido infinitamente mejor si hubieses hecho cualquier otra de las cosas que tienes ahora mismo en la cabeza. ¿Estamos? —dice y coge aire después de haber soltado todo ese discurso aprendido de carrerilla.

Convencer a alguien de algo en lo que tú mismo no crees. Marca registrada Patrick Stump®.

Nota a Pete asentir sin palabras y Patrick suspira de nuevo.

—Perdona por haber traído todo esto a la luz de nuevo. No estaba pensando bien, he sido un egoísta —se disculpa Patrick y nota que Pete se ríe al otro lado.

— _Las palabras ‘Patrick Stump’ y ‘egoísta’ no pueden ir juntas en la misma frase._

—Por eso no he dicho ‘Patrick Stump’ —responde Patrick y ambos se ríen. Patrick va a dar por terminada la conversación, así que espera los segundos correctos de cortesía antes de despedirse. No puede hacerlo.

— _Lo pensé, ¿sabes? Mientras estaba con él. Mientras estaba jodido_ —habla Pete y Patrick se lleva la mano libre a los ojos. Mierda—. _Pensé que nada de eso me pasaría si fueras tú y no él._

—Pete, no.

— _Sí. es cierto, Rick. Lo pensé muchas veces, pero…_ —Patrick no quiere escucharlo. No quiere—. _Tú eres tú, Trick. Tú no… Tú y yo no…_

—Pete, cállate. En serio.

— _No podía, Patrick. Lo que él y yo teníamos, tú y yo… hubiese sido imposible. No creo que hubiese podido…_

—¡Pete! ¡Que te calles la puta boca, joder! —grita y casi puede la expresión de sorpresa de Pete. Le da igual. Lo único que quiere es dejar de escuchar eso que ha escuchado muy pocas veces en su vida y que, si por él fuera, no lo hubiese oído nunca.

En estos momentos le gustaría haber puesto a grabar la conversación y enviársela al puto Joe Trohman a ver si así todo le sigue pareciendo tan claro.

Patrick oye a Pete murmurar un pequeño ‘lo siento’ y eso solo hace que le hierva más la sangre. Tiene ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Tiene ganas de gritarle y de decirle para que coño se molesta en escribirle poemas y canciones crípticos con mensajes indescifrables que hacen que se confunda cuando al fin los descifra solo para darse cuenta de que, al final, nada significaba nada. Tiene ganas de no volver a tocar una sola letra de Pete, de no volver a leer nada, de no volver a saber nada.

Al fin y al cabo, eso fue lo que le hizo abandonar la banda en un principio la primera vez. La incertidumbre de no saber y de parecer y de no ser y, en general, de vivir atrapado en la mente de Pete Wentz.

Pero cuando volvieron se prometió a sí mismo que todo esto había acabado, que tenia que dejar su cabeza a un lado y empezar a pensar como un todo, que tenia que olvidarse de complots y planes secretos y mensajes cifrados y simplemente dedicarse a hacer su trabajo y a ser el mejor amigo posible. Al menos eso sabía que se le daba bien.

Por eso, en vez de gritarle a Pete, Patrick se traga la bola turbia de pensamientos y respira hondo, sonriendo aunque no tenga ganas de sonreír porque una vez leyó un estudio conductista que decía que si te pones un lápiz en la boca todo resulta más gracioso y eres más feliz.

—Nada, no es nada. En serio. Ese tema no merece la pena, tío. Tú… ya hablamos de eso en su día. Tú y yo somos amigos…

— _Los mejores amigos_ —aclara Pete.

—Los mejores amigos, por siempre jamás —dice Patrick con acento cursi y Pete se ríe—. Y eso es lo que tiene que importarte, Pete. Y eso es lo que tiene que importarme a mi. Ya está —dice y toma aire—. De hecho. Mira —dice, cogiendo la lista y rompiéndola en mil pedazos, sabiendo que Pete no puede ver ni saber que hace, pero sin importarle en ese momento—, voy a dejar este tema absurdo al que le he estado dando vueltas, ¿vale? Tú y yo vamos a volver a la normalidad y yo voy a dejar de ir a entrevistas sospechosas y todos contentos, ¿te parece?

— _No puedes huir de la tele, Rickster. La gente quiere ver ese culo en pantalla. No todos los días uno puede tener la aparición de un ángel en directo mientras le pregunta si usa calzoncillos largos o bóxer_.

—Vete a la mierda —contesta Patrick, ambos riéndose.

— _Eres lo mejor, Patrick. Eres lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor de lo…_

—Que siiiiiii, vaaaaaaale —rueda los ojos mientras Pete sigue con la retahíla—. Voy a colgar, ¿vale? Duérmete un rato.

Patrick respira hondo por la nariz cuando cuelga, cerrando los ojos, notando como le tiemblan las manos. Se frota los ojos y se quita las gafas, dejando el Mac a un lado y metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

Sabe que no va a conseguir pegar ojo, pero no tiene capacidad para hacer nada más ahora mismo. Ni siquiera va a intentar autoconvencerse de que el dolor de estómago se debe al ajetreo del viaje o a que no ha cenado aún (ni piensa hacerlo). Sabe que es la forma que tiene su cuerpo de recordarle que todo eso, todo lo que Pete ha dicho, sigue doliendo igual que la primera vez que lo oyó.

No es ya el hecho de reafirmar lo que ya sabía, al fin y al cabo, las dudas de estas semanas han sido un pequeño desvarío que Patrick se permitió tener y que sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Es el oírlo de nuevo, el recordar que no es lo suficientemente bueno para él. Para Pete.

Patrick no es un egocéntrico. Si hay algo de lo que nadie nunca podrá acusar a Patrick Stump es de ser presuntuoso. Él conoce mejor que nadie sus virtudes y sus muchos defectos, sabe que no es la novena maravilla del mundo, sabe que hay millones de personas mejor que él. Pero para Pete, con Pete, Patrick siempre ha intentado dar lo mejor de sí mismo. Ser el mejor amigo, ser la mejor persona, darle hasta la última gota de sudor, lo que necesites, lo que quieras, Pete. no hay una sola persona en el universo que haya obtenido tanto de Patrick como lo ha hecho Pete. Y es por eso.

Es por eso que duele, afilado y hondo en el fondo del pecho. Patrick da demasiado y para Pete no es suficiente. Eso es lo que duele. Duele cuando otros no tienen que esforzarse para ser bastante mientras él sabe que no puede dar más de sí.

_“Lo que él y yo teníamos, tú y yo… hubiese sido imposible”_

Patrick ya lo sabe, sabe que con él es imposible, que le falta todo lo que necesitaría y le sobra todo lo que nadie quiere. Lo ha oído otras veces, todos esos ‘pero’. _Eres muy simpático, pero… Cantas genial, pero… Eres un buen tío, pero… Eres el mejor. Pero._ No sirve de nada eso que tienes delante de un ‘pero’. Y todo lo que viene detrás de él simplemente es una versión extendida del ‘no lo suficiente’.

 

*

 

La mañana siguiente encuentra a Patrick saltando de la cama mientras alguien aporrea la puerta de su habitación. Ese alguien es Andy Hurley, que lo mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras Patrick intenta parpadear a la vez con los dos ojos, bostezando y bebiéndose el café que le ha traído. No es para nada temprano, pero Patrick no tuvo huevos a pegar ojos la noche anterior y hoy sabe, _sabe_ que no va a ser capaz de llegar a las notas altas ni de coña.

Se monta en el coche y apenas a dicho dos palabras desde que se despertó, se ha limitado a comunicarse con gruñidos, así que por su bien es mejor ponerse a calentar. Tienen que actuar ya de ya, sin ensayo ni mierdas porque son tres canciones en un programa de televisión que se emite en directo, así que no van a tener tiempo para nada.

Si lo piensa, ha sido el mejor puto día para que a Pete le diera por ponerse a sincerarse. Ya lo dice el refrán, las desgracias nunca vienen solas. Para colmo una de las tres canciones que tiene que cantar es Irresistible, y si ya antes no le hacia nada de gracia la dichosa cancioncita de Joe, tenerla ahora en la cabeza le hace un flaco favor a la hora de que las notas salgan como es debido.

No es la mejor actuación que han tenido, pero ha habido bastante peores, así que Patrick no se molesta en sentirse mal. Ya lo hará cuando lo alcance la conciencia de nuevo. Ahora se limita a sonreír mientras el presentador les hace algunas preguntas y deja que Pete las conteste todas. Pasa de hablar. Ya ha visto lo que consigue cuando habla.

Se va de cabeza al hotel y no sale de allí en todo el día. Tampoco trabaja en canciones. Ni revisa las letras de Pete, eso ni de coña.

Se pone a ver video de gatos en YouTube.

Le manda uno gracioso a Taylor Swift.

Si es sincero consigo mismo, es todo lo que tiene pensado hacer esos días que tiene que pasar sí o sí en NY. Y es lo que empieza a hacer la mañana siguiente, totalmente decidido a no tener contacto humano más que con el servicio de habitaciones. Lastima que Andy vuelva a aporrear la puerta.

—¿Qué? —pregunta sacando solo la cabeza. Hurley lo mira alzando una ceja. Patrick sabe que tiene que estar hecho un asco. No se duchó ayer después de la actuación y esta mañana ni siquiera se ha molestado en peinarse, así que es posible que su pelo esté desafiando a la gravedad en estos instantes.

—Date una ducha ya y vuelve a la vida. Vamos a salir a comer —contesta Andy—. Han abierto un restaurante nuevo que dicen que…

—Tío —Patrick lo corta—, no creo que tenga fuerzas para fingir que la comida vegana sabe a algo ahora mismo, ¿sabes?

—Vete a la mierda. O mejor vete a la ducha. Ahora —ordena Hurley y Patrick quiere protestar, pero parece que Andy se ha cansado de hablar desde el pasillo y de pronto lo tiene empujándolo hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta tras él—. No voy a dejar que te pudras aquí, y por tal y como hueles parece que he llegado en el momento crítico.

—¡Pero es que no quiero ir! —bufa Patrick y por un momento parece que vuelve a tener diez años y está discutiendo con su madre sobre ver los sermones de su tío.

—Vamos, Patrick —dice Andy una vez más y, mierda, con Andy no se puede competir. No se le puede ganar ni verbal ni físicamente. Es injusto—. Y date prisa, que nos veo llegando para la hora de la cena.

—Nos. ¿Quiénes somos ese ‘nos’? —pregunta mientras rebusca entre la ropa de la maleta algo que ponerse.

—Tú y yo, nadie más —contesta Andy como si supiera que eso es lo que preocupaba a Patrick. Este solo asiente con la cabeza y un ‘ah’ antes de meterse en el baño.

Se ducha todo lo rápido que puede dadas las pocas ganas que tiene, aprovechando el secador del hotel para secarse también el cuerpo porque sí, está en ese nivel de vagancia en el que le cuesta hasta vestirse de nuevo. Cuando sale, Andy sigue en el mismo sitio que cuando entró, esperándolo de pie con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta Patrick con pereza, caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola.

—Tu habitación da más asco de lo habitual.

—Gracias —responde Patrick, levantando el pulgar.

—¿Sabes que ese gesto significa ‘que te den’ en Irán?

—Irán mola. Tal vez me vaya a vivir a Irán y que os den a todos.

La luz del sol le pega en la cara como si trabajase para su oculista y pretendiera hacer que necesitara gafas nuevas. Patrick recuerda que la peor parte de encerrarse en plan adolescente es esa en la que, al final, tienes que salir. Y de pronto toda la naturaleza parece estar en tu contra.

Se pasa el camino con los ojos medio cerrados, agarrado del brazo de Andy hasta que se montan en el taxi. La oscuridad momentánea le dan ganas de echar una cabezada y recuperar unos minutos de todo el sueño atrasado que tiene, pero Andy no le da tregua, se encarga de darle palmadas y chasquear los dedos en sus narices para que espabile.

Cuando llegan al restaurante Patrick se sorprende al ver que no hay mucha gente, pero entonces recuerda que Andy ha dicho algo de que es nuevo. Andy siempre se entera de esas cosas, es como si hubiera una red secreta vegana que se encarga de filtrar ese tipo de información a sus miembros o algo así.

No es que a Patrick le importe mucho que sea un sitio concurrido o  no. Le importaría si fueran con Pete, porque eso significaría cámaras y fotos y mierdas que suelen hacer sentir a Patrick extremadamente incómodo. Pero son él y Andy, lo que significa que a nadie le importa una mierda lo que hagan, así que está bien.

Cuando llega el chico con la carta, Patrick la coge y frunce el ceño, leyendo los nombres y preguntándose cual sabrá menos a cartón piedra. Se pide algo con un nombre extraño que pretende parecer sofisticado mientras Andy discute con el camarero los distintos ingredientes de los distintos platos. Patrick rueda los ojos cuando al final los oye intercambiar marcas de productos de gimnasio.

Andy no dice gran cosa mientras esperan a que llegue la comida. De hecho, no dice nada. Patrick revisa Twitter y su correo personal, leyendo los mails que tiene y prometiéndose que los contestará nada más llegar al hotel, aunque sabe que es mentira. Se pasa la mano por la coronilla, revolviéndose el pelo y apuntando mentalmente que tiene que ir a cortárselo ya mismo.

La comida llega y Patrick la mira con el gesto torcido. Coge el tenedor con cuidado, como si al pincharla fuese a estallar o algo, y empieza a desmenuzar lo que quiera que sea eso del plato.

Andy lo mira. Lo mira fijo.

Patrick levanta la cabeza un segundo porque los ojos de Andy le están abriendo un agujero en la frente y luego vuelve a mirar su plato, revolviéndolo más con el tenedor.

—¿Qué pasa con Pete? —pregunta Andy de pronto y Patrick deja caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Lo sabía. Hostia puta, lo sabía. Esto es surrealista.

—Lo que pasa con Pete —dice sin levantar la cabeza— es que Joe Trohman es un bocazas. Eso pasa.

—La culpa es tuya por pensar que Joe no me lo iba a decir.

—Ya. Claro. La culpa a la victima, como no —murmura Patrick, levantando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado mientras se lleva un pinchazo del plato a la boca.

Uh. No está tan mal. Parece comida y todo.

—Mira, yo no me meto en estas cosas, ¿vale? Lo que vosotros dos hagáis, cosa vuestra es. Pero si esto va a afectar a la banda…

—No va a afectar a la banda —corta Patrick—. No va a volver a pasar, ¿vale? Ya solucionamos eso.

—Ya. Lo solucionamos y prometimos que íbamos a hablar cuando pasaran cosas. Y por eso estamos hablando ahora. Porque pasan cosas.

Patrick suspira y se lleva los dedos a los ojos. Maldice mentalmente el día en que decidió ir a dar aquella estúpida entrevista que lo alborotó todo.

—Mira, ha sido una rallada mía. Ya sabes que cuando me da por algo no para hasta que agoto el tema. Pues esto es igual, es como cuando me dio por decir que iba a diseñar mis propias gorras. Hice los bocetos, me informé de cómo iban las patentes, hablé con Pete sobre hacernos compañeros de negocios y todo. ¿Y al final qué? Yo no veo ninguna ‘Stumpcap’ por la calle.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu necesidad obsesiva de convertirte en un experto de todo lo que te gusta. Básicamente porque ya hace tiempo que cruzaste la meta en eso de hacerte experto en Pete —Patrick va a decirle lo _muy_ equivocado que está, pero Andy sigue hablando—. Lo que digo es que, si hace falta que lo hablemos y quede todo claro, pues lo hablamos, Patrick.

—No hace falta que…

—Porque las cosas pueden parecer confusas, Patrick. Pete puede hacer las cosas muy confusas y tú siempre has estado colado por él…

Patrick gira la cabeza tan rápido que casi se parte el cuello.

—¡¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que soy yo el que está colado por Pete?! —Y lo peor es que el mamón de Andy lo dice como si fuera una verdad absoluta—. Es decir, ¿por qué no al revés? El tiempo que pasamos juntos lo pasamos los dos, ¿vale? No es que vaya yo con una pistola a obligarlo ni nada parecido. ¡De hecho es él quien está siempre encima!

—Supongo que es porque Pete es así con todo el mundo, mientras tú solo eres así con él —contesta Andy sin más y, woah, Patrick no esperaba una respuesta tan convincente.

—Bueno, pues no, ¿vale? No estoy colado por Pete. Por el amor de dios, Andy, que tengo un hijo —dice Patrick, desviando la mirada y pinchando la comida en su plato con fuerza—. Joder… uno dice un par de tonterías cuando tiene dieciocho años y todo dios pierde la cabeza.

—Ya, bueno. Yo lo que te aconsejo es que no te metas a buscarle significado a las cosas que hace Pete, o que dice Pete o que escribe Pete. Ya sé lo que te dijo Joe, pero sabes como es Joe. Y tú mejor que nadie sabe que la cabeza de Pete es un terreno pantanoso —Patrick espera a que Andy termine de decirle lo que ya sabe para explicarle que esa misma noche ya había decidido dejar el tema, pero no le da tiempo—. Tú sabes que él no va a tener nada contigo, ¿verdad?

Esa ultima frase lo ha pillado por sorpresa. Tanto que se queda con el tenedor en la boca, mirando a Andy sin saber muy bien que decir. Andy hace una mueca y suspira.

—Pete no… Él te quiere mucho, Patrick. Todos lo sabemos, tú lo sabes. Pero es diferente. Y puede que haya veces que él crea que puede quererte de esa manera, incluso…

—No —Patrick tiene que cortar eso. No va a oír una palabra más—. No, él no cree nada y yo no creo nada, y no sé porqué motivo piensas que es necesario que me des esta charla —explica serio, dejando la comida a un lado—, pero te recuerdo que Elisa es mi mujer, Pete es mi amigo. No te confundas.

—Lo que espero es que no te confundas tú.

 

*

 

Patrick se pasa el día siguiente como sabe que debería haberse pasado el anterior. Viendo más videos de gatos en YouTube.

No entiende porqué de pronto al mundo le ha dado por invertir los papeles y empeñarse en recordarle a cada momento como ha sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para dale vueltas a un tema que quedó claro hace años.

Elisa le manda un video de Declan balbuceando algo que suena a ‘mamá’ y Patrick quiere llorar. Tiene ganas de volver a casa, de estar con su familia, de escapar de este absurdo y volver cuando todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. Está harto de toda esta situación y de cómo todo el mundo parece tener algo que decir al respecto. Probablemente cuando el servicio de habitaciones venga con la cena también le den su opinión sobre el tema.

La puerta suena y Patrick se sobresalta, esperando que, si es el servicio de habitaciones, no le hayan leído el pensamiento y vengan a decir algo ellos también.

Cuando abre resulta que solo es Pete, y Patrick no se había sentido tan aliviado de ver su cara en la vida.

—Oh, eres tú. Gracias a dios —dice y vuelve a dentro, dejando que Pete pase—. Si llega a ser Joe o Andy no se si hubiese podido contenerme en cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Nop, solo soy yo, solo el viejo Petey. Vengo a comprobar que no te estás muriendo ni nada parecido. Te he traído regaliz —dice tirándole la caja de regaliz negro sobre la cama—. Está abierta porque lo he probado. Este está especialmente asqueroso. Probablemente solo te guste a ti y a Clint Eastwood, por lo menos.

—‘acias —masculla Patrick mientras se lleva un puñado de regaliz a la boca, tumbándose en la cama y cogiendo el móvil—. Mira lo que me acaba de mandar Lisa.

Pete se tumba a su lado, alzándose sobre el codo para mirar la pantalla mientras Patrick reproduce otra vez el video de Declan. Pete deja escapar un ‘aaww’ mientras lo ve y le sonríe grande a Patrick cuando el video termina. Patrick deja el teléfono a su lado y se deja caer en la cama, poniendo un puchero y mirando a Pete.

—Me lo he perdido, tío —se queja, haciendo un puchero más grande, logrando que Pete se ría.

—Ohh, Trick, no pasa nada. Ya verás como quedan muchas cosas alucinantes por ver. Además, hay muchas palabras que tiene que decir todavía, solo ha dicho una.

—La primera, Pete.

—Ya, bueno, tampoco lo ha dicho _taan_ claro —Pete le quita importancia, terminando de recostarse a su lado—. ¿Por eso estas depre y te has encerrado a mortificarte? —pregunta y Patrick niega con la cabeza. Pete pone una mueca—. Oh. Entonces es por lo que me ha dicho Andy.

Patrick abre los ojos de golpe y mira a Pete estupefacto.

—¿Pero esto que es, la casa de la pradera? De pronto todo el mundo se lo cuenta todo en plan comuna, ¿dónde quedó eso de guardar secretos? ¿Ha pasado de moda? —se escandaliza mientras Pete se ríe—. No, pero en serio, ni siquiera… Es decir, creí que le había quedado todo claro. Por alguna razón a Andy se le ha metido en la cabeza que…

—Ya. Ya lo sé —interrumpe Pete, haciendo un gesto sin importancia—. Déjalo, ya sabes que si Andy no tiene nada contra lo que conspirar a pequeña escala, se aburre y es capaz de irse a los bosques de Canadá a atarse a un árbol.

Patrick suspira y asiente, decidiendo que va a dejar el tema y toda su indignación a un lado. Además, Pete empieza a hablar de qué película pueden ver y eso suena como un plan mucho mejor.

Al final terminan viendo _Terminator_ muy a pesar de Patrick, con Pete comiéndose la mitad de la comida que le trae el servicio de habitaciones. Patrick empieza a quedarse dormido con Arnold Schwarzenegger ardiendo en la pantalla, iluminando toda la habitación de naranja. Se acurruca contra Pete, que sonríe a la película mientras lo aprieta contra él, rodeándolo con el brazo. Patrick se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesilla, aprovechando para dejar el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pete.

Cuando la película termina, Pete solo se acomoda en la cama a su lado, sin soltarlo.

—¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy pillado por ti? —pregunta Patrick contra la tela de la camiseta de Pete. no sabe si es el sueño o él quién realmente habla, pero en estos momentos no le importa. Pete se ríe.

—Porque estoy súper bueno. Es normal que estés pillado por mi —bromea, y Patrick sonríe con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y por qué nadie piensa que tú estés pillado por mi? —pregunta Patrick de nuevo—. ¿Es porque yo no estoy bueno?

—Nah… —contesta Pete, moviéndose para darle un beso suave en los labios—. Es porque yo soy súper discreto —susurra y Patrick se ríe más, enseñando los dientes.

—Lo que eres es súper gilipollas —corrige Patrick y nota el pecho de Pete moverse bajo él cuando se ríe más fuerte.

—Sí, eso también.

 


	5. A veces, solo a veces, la realidad supera a la ficción (pero muy pocas veces).

           

Volver a casa se siente como un regreso al mundo real mucho más que normalmente. Escuchar a Declan llorando y a Elisa quejándose y a su madre llamando a todas horas y a su hermano cotilleando sobre lo que están diciendo sus tíos de la última actuación de la filarmónica hace que Patrick se vea obligado a dejar cualquier pensamiento referente a él mismo a un lado, y eso es un verdadero alivio.

Esta vez se prepara con antelación, llama a su manager y avisa de que no concierte actuaciones por lo menos en una semana, y que no cuente con él en las entrevistas. Se asegura de que todo esté cubierto y de que no haya ningún cabo suelto. Quiere poder pasar tiempo con su familia, recordarse a sí mismo que es una persona normal, con una vida normal que nadie excepto él puede pronosticar.

Aprovecha para salir con Elisa, ir al cine, a cenar. Ahora que tienen al pequeño Patrick, y sobre todo Elisa, está mucho más receloso con respecto a salir fuera por si de pronto se encuentran con fotos de la cara de su hijo en internet, pero parece que la prensa sigue encontrándolo igual de poco interesante ahora que antes, así que consiguen pasar una velada tranquila.

Por unos días Patrick consigue olvidar que es parte de una banda y esa sensación siempre es agradable. El placer de estar en casa, simplemente viendo una película o sin hacer nada en especial no es algo que pueda tener muy a menudo.

Está en el sofá, intentando que Declan diga “papá” por enésima vez (hubo un momento en el que casi lo consigue, el pequeño puso los labios en la posición correcta y Patrick casi salta de alegría. Al final hizo solo una pedorreta) cuando le suena el teléfono móvil. Lo coge sin mirar, porque probablemente sea su hermana con la receta que le pidió Elisa de una tarta de algo que Patrick no está muy seguro de qué es pero que sabe que se la va a comer igualmente.

—Meg —saluda, poniéndose el móvil en la oreja, aguantando a Declan con la otra mano.

— _Nop, pero si quieres te la paso_ —dice Pete al otro lado.

—Oh. Creía que eras mi hermana —se disculpa con media sonrisa, incorporándose y cambiándose el teléfono de mano, sentando a Declan en su regazo—. ¿Qué pasa, tío? ¿Qué te cuentas?

_—_ _¿Qué te cuentas tú? Ya me han dicho que te has puesto en plan diva, pidiendo la semana libre y todo. ¿A estas alturas haciendo uso de tu estatus de estrella de rock?_

—Bah, vete a la mierda. Más bien haciendo uso de mi estatus de padre. Necesitaba descansar, tío. Estar un rato con el crío. Lisa necesitaba que le hiciera el relevo, últimamente iba por la casa en plan zombi —comenta mientras se mueve para que Declan no le pille el teléfono—. Por cierto, se ha terminado Danza de Dragones y dice que vamos a _flipar_ —dice, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

— _Deja los putos spoilers, tío, que nos conocemos_ —avisa Pete y Patrick se ríe—. _Oye, ¿cuándo piensas venir? ¿O yo también estoy excluido de esa semana privada tuya? Te recuerdo que hay unas cuantas letras esperándote._

—Oh, verdad —recuerda Patrick, Pete asintiendo al otro lado. Con todo el intento por no pensar más en las letras de Pete, se había olvidado completamente de _las letras de Pete_ —. ¿Cuándo quieres que vaya?

— _Ya_ —contesta inmediatamente.

—¿Ya? No puedo ir ya —se ríe Patrick—. Si voy ahora voy a llegar a tu casa de noche, y luego voy a volver a saber a que hora.

— _Te quedas aquí a dormir. Sales por la mañana_ —sugiere Pete.

—Claro, y Declan vivirá una vida triste de semi huérfano porque Elisa me habrá asesinado nada más entre por la puerta —añade Patrick, haciendo reír a Pete—. Mañana mejor. Salgo temprano y así vuelvo a una hora razonable.

— _¿A qué hora es temprano, Stump?_ —oye a Pete y casi puede verlo alzar una ceja y poner _esa_ cara. Patrick rueda los ojos.

—No voy a madrugar en mi semana privada, Wentz. Temprano es después de las doce. A las doce, si me pillas de buen humor y no mando al carajo la alarma. ¿Te vale?

—Servirá… —bufa Pete. Patrick sonríe, haciéndole una mueca a Declan, sacándole la lengua—. Te espero mañana, Stump. No me folles, digo, falles. Follarme puedes…

—Adiós, Pete —lo corta y cuelga antes de empezar a reírse—. Tu tío Pete está loco.—le dice al pequeño, que se ríe con él. A lo lejos Elisa grita algo sobre el orden de los armarios—. Igual que mamá —susurra esta vez—. Papi tiene un problema con los locos, ¿eh? Tú y yo somos los únicos normales aquí, esto es como el apocalipsis zombi.

—¡Patrick! —Elisa aparece por la puerta mirándolo totalmente indignada—. Te he llamado mil veces, ¿vas a venir a echarme una mano?

—Eh… es que aún no he terminado de fregar… —dice y mira a la cocina, todos los cacharos aún en el fregadero, sin tocar.

—Aún no… ¿¿Pero, qué has estado haciendo entonces?? —pregunta con los brazos en jarra y Patrick mira a Declan en busca de ayuda.

—Eh…

Elisa se da la vuelta con un bufido, alzando las manos al aire y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Patrick se levanta rápido con Declan en brazos, dejándolo en el parquecito antes de remangarse la camisa y tirar para la cocina. Será mejor que se ponga las pilas si quiere que no hayan malas caras mañana cuando vaya a casa de Pete.

 

*

Despertar a Elisa con besos y el desayuno en la cama ayuda a que, cuando Patrick sale por la puerta esa mañana, solo haya una mirada de reojo y un suspiro seguido de una mueca de resignación. Patrick supone que algún día se terminará acostumbrando a Pete. Vale que hayan pasado casi diez años, pero bueno. Algún día. Tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando llega a casa de Pete, para el coche frente a la cancela, negándose a tocar en el telefonillo, llamando a Pete por el móvil.

—Abre la puerta, Mick Jagger —dice nada más oye descolgar. Pete al otro lado solo se ríe.

El sonido metálico rechina mientras la puerta se desliza a un lado. Patrick da marcha atrás y maniobra para meter el coche y dejarlo frente al garaje. Cuando se baja, Pete lo está esperando en la puerta.

—Aún no me puedo creer que hayas puesto una valla eléctrica en tu casa —dice Patrick, acercándose y saludándolo con una palmada en el hombro.

—Si lo dices así parece que es de esas que te electrocutan si la tocas —responde Pete, entrando en casa.

—Quien sabe… ¿Andy no te ha dado la charla anticapitalista?

—Que va, tío. Si es que, tú no sabes lo pesados que pueden ser los periodistas de los cojones…

—Pues nop —sonríe Patrick y Pete rueda los ojos.

—Tienes suerte de que a ti no te persigan —se defiende Pete.

—Creo que no es cuestión de suerte, ¿sabes? —ríe Patrick. En el salón está Meagan con los dos niños. Patrick les hace un gesto con la cabeza para saludar.

—Vete a la mierda —murmura Pete para que Bronx no lo oiga, dándole una palmada en el culo a Patrick y subiendo un par de peldaños de la escalera—. Vamos al estudio, así no tenemos que escuchar a Bob Esponja de fondo.

Hay un montón de papeles en el suelo cuando Patrick entra tras Pete en el estudio, folios en blanco, algunos escritos por una parte, otros totalmente llenos de frases que se extienden en todas direcciones. Se nota dónde y como ha estado trabajando Pete, porque hay un espacio sin cubrir con la medida de su cuerpo.

Patrick deja sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sienta en el suelo estilo indio, desabrochándose el cárdigan y dejándolo a un lado donde no interrumpa mucho. Ojea los papeles mientras Pete vuelve a su sitio, tumbándose boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos.

—Tú dirás, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Aunque normalmente todo parezca un caos, Pete sigue un orden preciso. Patrick coge unos cuantos folios en blanco y un bolígrafo mientras Pete le va informando de qué es lo que quiere, cómo lo quiere. Le lee algunas frases, otras las lee Patrick por si mismo, y Pete hace hincapié en qué palabras son inmodificables y cuales pueden sufrir una pequeña variación. Patrick va apuntándolo todo, tomando nota sobre las propias letras de Pete, garabateando encima, añadiendo y quitando cosas, usando flechas y rayas y paréntesis, asteriscos y caras tristes cuando algo no le gusta nada de nada.

—Eres un estirado, Rick. ¡Si va a ser la bomba, de verdad!

—No vamos a hablar sobre memes en una canción, Pete.

A veces Patrick recuerda fragmentos, trozos de cosas que ya ha leído de Pete, que Pete ha publicado o Pete le ha enviado y los apunta también, entre los espacios de las letras nuevas o en su propio folio, sabiendo que tendrá un hueco donde encajen próximamente. También aprovecha y tararea alguna melodía en la grabadora de voz de su iPhone cuando la harmonía es tan clara que salta del papel. Pete siempre atiende cuando lo hace. No lo mira, pero deja de hacer lo que esté haciendo y solo escucha.

Patrick quiere no sentir un revuelo en el estómago, pero su cuerpo no lo deja. Se ríe de lado, dejando que se le suban los colores y decide bromear sobre ello, porque al menos así tendrá algo que decir y no se quedará ahí parado como un idiota.

—Lo estás haciendo otra vez —dice cuando se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo de nuevo.

—No estoy haciendo nada —contesta Pete con un tono que no se cree ni él.

—Estás escuchando mientras canto —dice de nuevo, mirando a Pete de reojo. Este se ríe.

—Siento informarte, Patrick, de que es literalmente imposible para mi no oírte cuando haces cualquier tipo de ruido. Es lo que pasa cuando tienes orejas.

—No, no es eso. No estás solo oyendo. Estás escuchando, y es… _molesto_ , así que para —replica y Pete rueda los ojos, burlándose de él haciendo mímica con la boca.

—Ok, Patrick. No volveré a escucharte, ¿vale? —dice y se acerca, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Así me gusta —sonríe Patrick.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que así me… oh, no —Lo sabía, si es que se lo tiene merecido—. Pete…

—No, es que… Parece que hablas, pero… ¿puedes repetir? —Pete se acerca más, haciendo como que agudiza el oído.

—¡Eh, no! No hagas eso, cabrón. Sabes que no me refería a eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho algo? Es que no puedo…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

—… No te escucho, Patrick.

Patrick se lleva las manos a la cara y niega con la cabeza mientras Pete se ríe a carcajadas frente a él.

—Eres la persona más —dice Patrick, Pete se ríe más— absolutamente odiosa —Pete sigue riendo— que me he encontrado en mi vida. En serio —Pete no para—, va en serio, Pete.

—Me quieres —contesta Pete sin parar de reír—. Dios, cuanto me quieres, Patrick. De verdad.

—¡Cállate la puta boca! —replica Patrick, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

—Diooooos, me quieres un montón, Patrick. Me —Pete se calla cuando Patrick apoya las manos en el suelo y se inclina para besarlo.

Lo besa porque ¿por qué no? No es nada del otro mundo, y Patrick quiere demostrárselo a sí mismo. Es cuestión de segundos, apenas un roce de labios, nada que no hayan hecho mil veces antes, pero Pete se queda rígido y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Patrick se separa.

—Te he dicho que te calles —dice logrando que la voz no le tiemble, y hasta parece que suena creíble.

Cuando se retira y vuelve la vista a los papeles frente a ellos, puede notar como la mirada de Pete sigue sobre él, como no se ha movido ni un milímetro.

—Me has besado —dice de pronto, la voz demasiado baja, como si diciéndolo muy alto fuese a hacer que no hubiese sucedido.

—Ya —contesta, mirando un segundo a Pete, riéndose por la obviedad— ¿Y? Tío, nos besamos todo el tiempo… —dice volviendo a agachar la cabeza, dándole vueltas al bolígrafo entre los dedos y haciendo un par de anotaciones, esforzándose en parecer normal tanto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—No. No, de eso nada. _Yo_ te beso todo el tiempo —replica Pete, totalmente seguro de lo que está diciendo—. Pero tú… O sea, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me has besado.

—Eres un exagerado. Tampoco es…

—No. No lo entiendes. Lo digo literalmente —interrumpe, mirando a Patrick y levantando una mano—. Con los dedos de una mano, Patrick —dice y empieza a contar—. En tu cumpleaños, a los dieciocho, porque ya eras legal en todos los estados. Cuando terminamos de grabar ‘ _Dance, dance’_ , porque llevabas un pedo que no te tenías en pie. En el estudio, cuando escuchamos la versión final de ‘ _What a Catch’_ … Y ahora —termina de contar y Patrick traga hondo. Pete se acuerda de todos los—. Con los de una mano, Rick. Y siempre por algún motivo.

Pete se calla cuando termina de hablar. Está esperando a que Patrick diga algo, a que le conteste, probablemente, a que le dé una explicación. El problema es que Patrick no tiene ni idea de qué decir, así que se queda mirando las letras sobre el papel hasta que dejan de tener sentido, sintiendo los ojos de Pete clavándoseles en la coronilla.

—¿Patrick? —lo llama Pete y Patrick bufa, llevándose los dedos a los ojos bajo las gafas. Se suponía que esto no tenía que tender más importancia, que tenía que ser normal, y Pete solo hace ponérselo difícil.

—Yo que sé, Pete —habla y se encoge de hombros, pero todavía no lo ha mirado a la cara—. Me apetecía y ya está. Tú lo haces cada vez que te apetece, ¿no? Pues yo…

—¿¿Que yo lo hago cada vez que me apetece?? —pregunta Pete y cuando Patrick por fin lo mira ve que tiene los ojos muy abiertos—. Creo que estas muy confundido, tío. Te aseguro —bufa y se ríe—, en serio, _te aseguro_ que no lo hago cada vez que me apetece.

Patrick frunce el ceño y lo mira por encima de las gafas. Jura que no le tiembla la boca cuando la abre para preguntar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que mejor vamos a no volver a hacer estas cosas simplemente porque nos apetezca, ¿vale? —contesta Pete con lo que Patrick conoce muy bien como una cara de mala hostia.

Y, ¿perdona? ¿Pete se ha molestado?  A Patrick le hierve la sangre de pronto. Si alguien tiene razones para molestarse es él. ¿A qué coño viene esa puta actitud típica de hace cinco años? Patrick se levanta de golpe, tirando el bolígrafo al suelo y dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Daría un portazo sino fuera porque hay niños en casa.

—¿Y ahora dónde vas? —pregunta Pete cuando ve que se levanta—. ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío? —dice antes de que pueda abrir la puerta. Patrick no puede creérselo.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta mientras retira la mano del pomo, alegrándose porque si la hubiese abierto, está seguro de que ahora si hubiese dado un portazo—. ¿Me preguntas que qué coño me pasa? Esto es alucinante. ¿Qué coño me pasa _a mi_? ¡Qué coño te pasa a ti! Eres tú quien se ha puesto en plan estúpido con lo de no hacer lo que nos apetezca y mierdas.

—¿En serio? —Pete lo mira con una expresión de incredulidad—. ¿De verdad estamos discutiendo sobre esto?

Y tiene gracia que sea él quien lo diga, dada la situación.

—Visto lo visto —Patrick se cruza de brazos.

—Yo solo estoy diciendo que mejor cortarse, no hacer nada raro. Porqué si vas a empezar a hacer este tipo de cosas cuando… —hace aspavientos— _te de la gana_ , esto se va a poner feo. Y no es plan de joderla ahora que empiezan a ir las cosas bien de nuevo.

Patrick entrecierra los ojos y abre la boca, procesando todo lo que acaba de oír. No se ha sentido más insultado en su vida.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿De qué coño estás hablando, Pete? —dice acercándose a él, descruzando los brazos y apretando los puños—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi de pronto? —pregunta y se acerca más, dándole un empujón seco con la palma de las manos en los hombros. Pete frunce el ceño, pero Patrick se crece más aún, los pocos centímetros de altura que los diferencia quedándose en nada—. ¿Piensas que voy a hacer algo raro, Pete? ¿Piensas que voy a joderla?

—Patrick… —murmura Pete.

—¿Piensas que voy a hacer algo _raro_? ¿Eh? —se acerca más, empujándolo de nuevo hasta que lo pega a la pared. Pete murmura su nombre otra vez y Patrick sabe que debería parar, que prometieron no volver a pelearse de esta manera, pero ahora mismo no tiene control sobre sí mismo—. ¿Tienes miedo, Pete? ¿Tienes miedo de que el crío estúpido que lleva toda la vida colado por ti de pronto haga algo raro? —pregunta con rabia y Pete abre grande los ojos—. Tú puedes pasarte la vida encima, haciéndome lo que te da la gana, pero válgame que te dé yo un puto beso, porque a lo mejor se me ha ido la olla, a lo mejor voy a empezar a hacer cosas raras, a lo mejor voy a…

Le lleva la mano entre las piernas en un acto reflejo, es su manera de ejemplificar lo que está diciendo, pero entonces es el turno de Patrick para sorprenderse. Pete está duro. Lo nota rígido bajo su mano, y de pronto toda la adrenalina de la bronca se le agolpa en el estómago y empalidece. Mira un segundo a Pete a los ojos antes de ir a retirar la mano como si le quemara, pero Pete lo agarra de la muñeca. Sosteniéndolo.

—Patrick… —jadea sin dejar de mirarlo, apretando más su mano contra él.

Patrick no lo entiende. No entiende nada, pero parece que el tiempo corre en su contra y se le escapa, y los ojos de Pete lo apremian para que haga algo, algo, o que sea. Tiene que… Tiene…

Mueve la mano contra Pete, apretándolo más mientras se muerde el labio preguntándose qué es lo que va a significar eso. Para Pete parece ser la señal necesaria que le da permiso para abalanzarse contra su boca.

Patrick sabe que tiene que parar esto. Lo sabe. No es cuestión de creer o de pensar, es un hecho, es una realidad. Pero su cuerpo se mueve como si su cerebro y él fueran dos entidades completamente independientes. Pete lo agarra fuerte, lo aprieta contra él, lamiéndole la boca, besándole la barbilla, la mandíbula, el cuello, y Patrick sabe que no debería pensar en que el estudio está insonorizado, en que la puerta está cerrada, en que pueden, _pueden_.

Cae de rodillas antes de que el pensamiento tome forma en su mente, soltando el botón de los vaqueros de Pete y tirando hacia los lados para abrir la cremallera. Oye a Pete darse un golpe con la cabeza en la pared cuando tira de la ropa hacia abajo, dejándolo prácticamente desnudo frente a él. Le levanta la camiseta para besarlo bajo el ombligo, notando como su polla se aprieta dura contra su cuello. Baja con la lengua, besándolo húmedo al principio, intentando recordar como iba todo esto. Lo ha hecho muy pocas veces, hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo tiene la sensación de que si no se lleva a Pete a la boca en este mismo instante lo va a lamentar toda su vida. Así que cierra los ojos a la par que los labios alrededor de la cabeza, acariciándolo con la lengua, sujetándolo con una mano mientras la otra sostiene a Pete por la cadera contra la pared.

Pete repite sin cesar lo que parece ser su nombre mientras desliza los labios alrededor de él, abarcando más de lo que esperaba antes de volver hacia atrás, siguiendo un ritmo constante. Pete lleva las manos hasta su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo que empieza a humedecérsele, bajando los dedos por sus mejillas. Cuando Patrick levanta la vista un segundo por encima de las gafas, Pete gruñe y vuelve a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, bajando las manos hasta los hombros de Patrick, clavándole las uñas.

—Patrick… No, Patrick. Para. Para —dice, saliendo de su boca con cuidado, y la parte racional de Patrick vitorea, alegrándose de que uno de los dos haya sido capaz de volver a la cordura.

Sin embargo lo que Pete hace es deslizarse por la pared hacia abajo, quedando de rodillas frente a él, mirándolo como si estuviera en trance y no pudiera creer lo que ve. Patrick quiere dar una palmada, contar hasta tres y que Pete vuelva a la realidad. Lo que hace en cambio es besarlo, haciendo que Pete gima en su boca, llevando las manos entre ellos, separándose solo para acariciarle los labios a Patrick.

—Joder… Joder, Rick, joder —dice y se muerde los labios mientras le mete dos dedos en la boca. Patrick va a cerrar los ojos, pero Pete le acaricia la cara con la mano libre—. Mírame. Porfa, Patrick, mírame —jadea Pete—. Tienes que follarme, ¿vale? Tienes… —lo besa de nuevo, sacando los dedos de la boca de Patrick y llevándoselos entre las piernas.

Patrick une su mano al segundo. No podrá ver lo que Pete está haciendo, pero quiere notarlo. Una corriente de adrenalina le sacude el cuerpo cuando palpa los dedos de Pete entrando en él, haciéndolo sujetar a Pete por la muñeca y mantenerlo donde está mientras se abre los vaqueros con la otra mano.

Se los baja lo suficiente para que su polla salte libre, tirando de Pete y cambiando posiciones, quedándose apoyado contra la pared mientras lo guía para que se coloque sobre él.

—Esto va a doler como su puta madre —avisa mientras se restriega entre sus nalgas. Pete solo asiente, moviéndose más contra él, haciendo la fricción más intensa. Tiene gracia como en todas esas historias que ha leído, los condones y el lubricante siempre estaban a mano. Parece que no eran tan fieles a la realidad después de todo.

Se desliza dentro de Pete, estrecho y ardiendo, todo lo lento que puede, apretando los ojos mientras besa a Pete y le susurra que se relaje todo lo que pueda. Tiene que estar doliéndole, porque Patrick siente como si le estrangularan la polla, pero Pete está tan duro que resbala cuando Patrick empieza a masturbarlo para aliviar el dolor.

Si Patrick pensaba esperar a que se acomodaran para empezar a moverse, Pete no le da esa opción. Él mismo se impulsa con las caderas, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior mientras se folla solo contra Patrick. Cuando lo agarra de las caderas para intentar ralentizar el ritmo, Pete se queja y lo besa fuerte, mordiéndole la boca.

—Te vas a hacer daño, gilipollas —advierte Patrick, que está haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la situación bajo un mínimo de control.

—Pues fóllame como es debido, joder —gruñe y se mueve más brusco aún, gimiendo ronco.

A Patrick le hierve la sangre. Antes de que Pete pueda darse cuenta de lo que pasa, hinca las rodillas en el suelo y lo tumba de espaldas con más fuerza de la necesaria, agarrándolo por el muslo y subiéndole la pierna hasta su cintura antes de embestirlo. Cuando Pete va a intentar levantarse, lo sujeta del cuello, acercándose a su cara con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso no me has oído? He dicho. Que vas. A hacerte. Daño —gruñe, puntualizando cada parte de la frase con una estocada. Pete abre la boca para tomar aire y lo mira con los ojos negros, la respiración acelerándosele por segundos. Patrick alza una ceja y sonríe de lado, echando una ojeada a como están antes de volver a mirar a Pete a los ojos—. Oh, así que eso es, ¿no? _Quieres_ hacerte daño —jadea y sonríe como un hijo de puta, Pete gimiendo más profundo—. De eso nada, Pete. No voy a dejar que te hagas daño —susurra en su oído, apretando más la mano alrededor de su cuello, bajando los labios para morderlo bajo la oreja—. Si alguien aquí va a hacerte daño, ese soy yo.

Pete gime y se arquea contra Patrick, subiendo las piernas por su cintura, empujándolo contra él, _más, más adentro, por favor, más, Patrick_. Pete suplica como si rezara por la expiación de todos sus pecados y a Patrick solo le dan ganas de hacerle cosas que lo manden derecho al infierno. Pete lo mira con los ojos líquidos y los labios brillantes, y una oleada de posesividad recorre a Patrick de pies a cabeza. Quiere arañarlo, quiere morderlo, quiere marcarlo y que todo dios vea que Pete es suyo, que siempre ha sido suyo, y que, ya pueda asolar la tierra un puto holocausto nuclear, Pete va a seguir siendo suyo. De nadie más.

Le clava las uñas entre el pelo, mordiéndole fuerte los labios, embistiéndolo con fuerza hasta notar como se le clavan el los muslos sus huesos de la cadera, dejando señales que sabe que no van a verse, pero con las que tendrá que conformarse.

Pete le mete las manos bajo los vaqueros, clavándole los dedos en las nalgas para apretarlo más contra él. No le sale la voz cuando avisa de que está a punto de correrse, pero Patrick le lee los labios con los suyos y acelera el ritmo, incorporándose para buscar el ángulo correcto. Pete se corre sin que lo toque y es lo que Patrick necesita para terminar dentro de él, apoyándose a cada lado de su cabeza y resistiendo la tentación de tumbarse sobre él y robarle los últimos jadeos directamente de la boca. En vez de eso, sale de él y se separa, sentándose en el suelo y dejando que su respiración vuelva a un ritmo normal.

 

*

 

Acaba como empieza, brusco y sin tacto, con expresiones en la cara que distan mucho de ser las correctas. Patrick nota el sudor enfriándose sobre su piel, la pared pegándose a su espalda dónde está apoyado. Flexiona las piernas para alzarse al subirse los vaqueros, fijándose en los detalles de cómo sus dedos manejan la tela para cerrar los botones por tal de no fijarse en nada más. Echa de menos no haber traído su sombrero.

Pete está en el suelo, tumbado con las manos en la cara. Aún está desnudo de cintura para abajo y Patrick no se atreve a mirarlo. Flexiona más las piernas, rodeándoselas con los brazos y metiendo la cabeza entre ellas, esperando que Pete diga algo, que pase algo, pero lo único que pasa es el tiempo.

—Esto ha sido un error… —murmura y levanta la cabeza, mirando a un lado por no mirarlo a él—. Pete. ¿Esto ha sido un error? —pregunta esta vez, las palabras atragantándosele, buscando una confirmación. O eso se dice a si mismo.

Pete no dice nada. Sigue sin decir nada. No ha dicho una sola palabra desde que dejaron de estar piel con piel y Patrick empieza a olvidar cual era el tono de su voz. Piensa en preguntar de nuevo, pero sabe que sería inútil, si Pete no quiere hablar, no hablará.

Se quedan así un rato más. El tiempo que Patrick necesita para hacer acopio de toda la fuerza que le queda y levantarse del suelo. Coge su cárdigan de al lado antes de ponerse de pie, cubriendo a Pete con él cuando pasa por su lado, dispuesto a recoger sus cosas y largarse de allí. Ni siquiera tiene claro como va a hacerlo, como va a bajar las escaleras y mirar a Meagan a la cara antes de salir por la puerta. Pero es incapaz de soportar la tensión de esa habitación por más tiempo, es incapaz de soportar el silencio.

Está metiendo las letras en el maletín del Mac cuando se da cuenta de que Pete se ha quitado las manos de la cara y lo está mirando. Cuando Patrick termina de guardar las cosas y empieza a caminar de nuevo, Pete se alza, apoyándose en los codos.

—¿Dónde vas? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido y la respiración agitada. Patrick solo puede encogerse de hombros, moviendo la cabeza—. No. Nono, Patrick. Espera. Espera… —dice, sentándose en el suelo y cruzando las piernas, sosteniendo el cárdigan de Patrick en su cintura—. No te vayas. ¿Vale? Espera un poco —dice y le tiende la mano.

Patrick duda unos segundos. La sensación es extraña cuando vuelve a tocarlo, cuando Pete tira de él para que se siente a su lado y los dos vuelven a mirar al vacío. A no mirarse. El silencio vuelve a invadirlo todo y no, Patrick no se ha quedado para esto.

—Debería irme —dice y Pete lo mira de nuevo. Negando con la cabeza—. Pete, debería irme.

—No quiero. No te vayas, Patrick, por dios —contesta, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos.

—No voy a quedarme así, Pete. No voy a quedarme si no vamos a hablar de lo que…

—Vamos a hablar —lo corta Pete—. Vamos a hablar, Patrick. Solo… espera un momento. Necesito…

Patrick lo entiende. Entiende que necesite tiempo, entiende que no esté preparado para hablar todavía. Pero él necesita hacer esto ahora o no lo va a hacer nunca, así que lo siente en el alma, pero ya hace unos años llegó a la conclusión de que a veces tenía que poner sus necesidades por delante de la de los demás.

—Pete, no sé porqué hemos hecho esto. No sé porqué lo hemos hecho ahora, no sé porqué no antes o porqué no nunca. No lo sé, pero la cuestión es que lo hemos hecho. Y no tengo ni idea de las consecuencias que esto va a tener en nosotros, no lo sé. No sé si vamos a seguir siendo amigos, si vamos a dejar de hablarnos —dice y Pete lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos—, si vamos a ser amantes o vamos a fingir que esto no ha pasado. Aunque te digo ya que para mi sería bastante difícil fingir que todo sigue normal. Ya sé lo que piensas sobre esto, me lo has dejado claro muchas veces, así que creo que lo más justo es dejar que me vaya a casa y pueda ver qué es lo que pienso yo. Porque te aseguro que todavía no lo sé.

Pete solo lo mira cuando termina, parpadeando lento y bajando la cabeza, asintiendo suave y deslizando la mirada hasta el suelo. Patrick lo toma como el permiso que necesita para salir de allí. Se levanta del suelo, sus dedos deslizándose de la mano que aún no lo había soltado, cogiendo sus cosas con calma y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—No vamos a dejar de hablarnos —La voz de Pete lo sobresalta mientras abre la puerta. Patrick gira la cabeza para mirarlo—. Eso no va a pasar, solo espero que lo tengas claro. Como sea que arreglemos esto —dice, haciendo un gesto entre ellos con la mano, negando con la cabeza—, no va a separarnos. Tú y yo, nosotros no… No vas a salir de mi vida. No puedes… No puedo. No puedo, Patrick. Te quiero demasiado —dice y Patrick tiembla al oírlo, tanto que Pete lo ve—. Te quiero, Patrick —repite—. Así que, lo que sea que vayas a pensar… Ten eso presente.

Patrick solo asiente antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se queda allí un rato, de pie, mirando las escaleras sin saber qué hacer. Puede oír abajo la televisión y a Bronx comentando con Meagan el mural que tiene que hacer para el colegio, algo sobre su árbol genealógico. Le pregunta a la chica si ella también debería ir en él y ella le contesta que cómo más le guste. A Patrick se le retuerce el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que él haya destruido eso, esa familia. Su familia.

Ni siquiera sabe como logra baja escalón a escalón sin que le fallen las piernas. A medida que baja la realidad se va haciendo más grande a su alrededor, lo envuelve, le hace saber que no hay escapatoria, no hay salida posible. Patrick nunca se había sentido tan abrumado por la incertidumbre.

—Tito Patrick —oye a Bronx llamarlo y justo entonces se da cuenta de que ha llegado al final de la escalera y tiene al pequeño a unos metros frente a él, tirado en el suelo junto a una cartulina, mirándolo—. Tengo que hacer mi árbol de familia, ¿dónde te pongo a ti? No te puedo poner en el mismo sitio que al tito Andy y la tita Hilary. Tengo que buscar un sitio para ti, y para el tito Joe y el otro tito Andy. ¿Me ayudas?

Patrick lo mira y sabe que el niño está esperando a que le conteste, pero por alguna razón parece que su cerebro es incapaz de hilar palabras. Prueba a abrir la boca, a ver si así, por inercia, le sale solo, pero no funciona.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —pregunta Megan y a Patrick se le suben los latidos del corazón a la garganta. La mira y parpadea rápido, sin saber qué demonios hacer—. Patrick, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¡Sí! —contesta de golpe cuando ve que ella va a acercarse. No puede dejar que se acerque. La piel aún le brilla, nota los labios hinchados y todo su cuerpo apesta a sudor y a sexo. Si la chica no lo ha notado ya, con solo acercarse sería suficiente. Patrick se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe. Intenta que no le tiemble la mandíbula—. Ha sido… Ha sido agotador, la verdad. Una de las sesiones más difíciles que hemos tenido, sin duda —dice y no es mentira, aunque no sea verdad.

—¿Quieres una Coca-Cola? ¿Un vaso de agua? A Pete siempre se le olvida que los demás no son como él y necesitan beber —se ríe Meagan, y antes de que termine la frase Patrick ya está negando con la cabeza.

—No. Lo mejor es… lo mejor es ir a casa, todavía me queda un buen rato en coche y no quiero llegar muy tarde —explica, y cuando ve que Meagan va a moverse hacia él para despedirse, pone rumbo directo a la puerta, haciendo un breve gesto con la mano y sonriendo brevemente antes de salir de allí.

Todo el cuerpo le tiembla mientras camina hacia el coche, el corazón latiéndole más rápido que en toda su vida, los pulmones luchando por mantener el oxigeno necesario en su cuerpo, los músculos adoloridos dando de sí todo lo que pueden para salir de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando se sienta y cierra la puerta a su lado, poniendo las manos en el volante, el silencio lo invade y nota el zumbido en los oídos. Arranca, poniendo la radio y quitándola casi al instante. La música ahora mismo solo empeoraría las cosas.

Conduce lento, más de lo que debería. Los coches lo adelantan, pitando y vociferando cosas que Patrick no escucha mientras hacen aspavientos. Oye el zumbido del móvil avisarle de que están llegándole mensajes nuevos. Se lo saca del bolsillo solo para tirarlo al asiento del copiloto. Ahora mismo no puede soportar la vibración contra su piel.

Las llaves le tintinean en las manos cuando abre la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí y apoyándose en ella. Elisa está en el salón, tiene a Declan dormido en brazos y hay un biberón vacío sobre la mesa. Patrick camina despacio sin decir nada y ella solo lo mira.

Lo sabe.

Elisa lo sabe, Patrick lo nota en cada molécula de aire.

—Voy a acostar a Declan, ¿te encargas tú de la cena? —pregunta la chica, levantándose con cuidado de donde está sentada. Patrick se plantea el decirle que no tiene hambre, que duda que pueda volver a pegar bocado en toda su vida. Sin embargo se lo guarda y solo asiente.

—Voy a la ducha primero —avisa Patrick, alejándose de allí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Mucho trabajo hoy? —la oye preguntar a lo lejos. Patrick cierra la puerta del baño y finge que no la ha oído.

Se quita la ropa como si le quemara la piel, notando como cae pesada al suelo. Siente la necesidad de prenderle fuego, de desinfectar cada zona de su casa por la que ha pasado. Cuando se mete en la ducha se restriega la piel con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas a cada paso de la esponja, intentando arrancarse el olor de Pete de su cuerpo.

No lo consigue. Aún le inunda las fosas nasales cuando se envuelve la toalla en la cadera, apoyándose en el lavabo para mirarse al espejo opaco por el vapor. Lo limpia con la mano para poder ver su reflejo. No ha cambiado nada. No hay nada en su cara que sea diferente, no tiene una mirada diferente, no tiene un brillo especial de maldad en los ojos. Es simplemente su cara. Una cara cansada, pero su cara al fin y al cabo.

Se pone el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta vieja, intentando no pensar en como la camiseta que le corresponde al pijama se la robó Pete hace años. Se da una pasada al pelo con el secador y sale de allí rumbo a la cocina.

Elisa debe estar aún en la habitación con el pequeño, porque la casa parece desierta mientras camina. Solo se oye el retumbar de sus pasos y a Patrick le dan ganas de gritar solo por no estar en silencio. Odia el silencio, lo odia porque parece que las paredes lo observan y murmuran a su espalda a cada paso que da, como si lo supieran, como si lo juzgaran.

Abre el frigorífico y se queda mirando al interior como si pudiera encontrar la solución a todos sus problemas escondida en un trozo de queso parmesano. Se apoya en la puerta y suspira, preguntándose como ha podido ser tan rematadamente imbécil, además justo ahora.

Cuando intenta recordarlo solo le vienen imágenes entrecortadas a la cabeza, pequeños flashback de momentos concretos, no especialmente importantes en sí. Agarres, palabas, miradas. No es como se supone que debe ser, no lo siente en la piel ni le hormiguean los labios al recordarlo. De hecho, casi parece que no ha sido real, que es el recuerdo de un sueño. Ojala pudiera convencerse de que lo es.

—¿Está todo listo? —pregunta Elisa a sus espaldas y Patrick salta.

—Oh, mierda. Lo siento, se me ha ido… —se disculpa mientras empieza a sacar las verduras de la nevera.

—Déjalo, anda. Ya lo hago yo —dice la chica, apartándolo del frigorífico y sonriendo un poco antes de seguir preparando las cosas.

En cualquier otro momento Patrick le diría que no, que ella ya hace bastante y que lo deje a él. Sin embargo ahora solo se limita a asentir con la cabeza y a salir de la cocina, caminando hasta el salón para dejarse caer en el sofá. Suspira y se lleva los dedos a los ojos, restregándoselos bajo las gafas, preguntándose qué va a hacer con su vida.

Patrick no sabe si su casa está particularmente silenciosa esa noche o si siempre ha sido así y solo ahora se está dando cuenta, pero realmente parece que todo el edificio está encerrado en una burbuja aislante del resto del mundo. Solo puede oír a lo lejos a Elisa cocinando, el crepitar de la sartén y el tintineo de los platos.

—¿Vemos una película mientras cenamos? —pregunta Elisa de pronto. La mesa está puesta y Patrick no sabe cuando ha pasado.

Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe todo lo que le dan las fuerzas, que no es mucho. Elisa asiente también y empieza a buscar títulos mientras hace sugerencias. Patrick contesta aunque él mismo no sepa qué está diciendo.

Comen y la película suena de fondo, el plato cada vez más vacío aunque Patrick no recuerda llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Todo se va sucediendo como si fueran fotografías que van cambiando, como si no existiera el movimiento.

Cuando terminan, ambos se sientan en el sofá para seguir viendo la película más cómodos. Patrick se pregunta si Elisa puede oler a Pete en su piel cuando se acurrucan. Él desde luego sí que puede.

Dice que está cansado cuando un bostezo oportuno se escapa de su boca. La película termina y Patrick es el primero que se dirige a la cama. Se quita la ropa y se pone el pijama, recostándose sobre la colcha mientras Elisa se mete en el baño.

Tiene que intentar dejar de pensar o no va a conseguir pegar ojo en toda la noche, y ni siquiera podría hacer algo para distraerse. Todo lo que implique música va a recordarle a él. A ellos. A _eso_.

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, apretando fuerte con los dedos contra el cráneo, pasándoselos a lo largo del cuero cabelludo a ver si consigue masajearse el cerebro lo suficiente para que deje de doler.

Nota el colchón hundiéndose a su lado y suspira. No sabe si está preparado para esto.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Patrick? —pregunta Elisa suave a su lado y Patrick quiere llorar. De verdad. Una señal y podría llorar ahora mismo.

—Es… —empieza sin saber como terminar, por eso no termina.

—Patrick, dímelo —pide de nuevo y Patrick suspira más hondo—. Odio cuando te pones así, ¿sabes? Cuando estás tan mal que se nota en toda la casa, pero aún así no hablas. Patrick —lo llama mientras le pone una mano en el brazo y Patrick se tapa la cara—. Se supone que tienes que confiar en mi, ¿no? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi aunque se trate de él, ¿verdad?

Cuando abre los ojos de golpe al oír a Elisa decir eso, agradece mentalmente haber tenido la mano en la cara para evitar ser tan rematadamente obvio. Se aclara la garganta y sonríe un poco.

—Lis, no es…

—Patrick —lo corta y cuando la mira ve que tiene los ojos cerrados—. Soy una mujer inteligente, me considero una mujer inteligente —dice y lo mira—. Creo que tú también me consideras inteligente. Así que haznos un favor a los dos, y trátame como tal.

Patrick se muerde los labios. Lo sabe. Ella lo sabe. Solo le está dando la oportunidad de no ser un cobarde y decírselo él mismo.

No sabe como empezar.

—Elisa, yo…

 

*

 

Al final es más corto de lo que esperaba. Tampoco es que esperara nada en concreto, pero en su cabeza se imaginaba más rodeos, más pausas, más de todo. Es bastante simple, sin embargo. Apenas unas frases y ya está.

Unas frases. Es irónico que unas simples frases cambien toda una vida. Eso si no cuentas lo que hay detrás de las frases, claro.

Patrick pensaba que lo más difícil sería decirlo, sacar las palabras de su boca. Y ciertamente, no fue para nada fácil. Pero ahora, mientras Elisa está ahí sentada a su lado sin decir una palabra, Patrick está seguro de que no hay nada peor que eso.

Probablemente hubiese sido mejor si Elisa se hubiese puesto a gritar, si le hubiese pegado, si hubiese llorado, si hubiese empezado a romper cosas y a hacer la maleta y hubiese cogido a Declan en brazos para irse de allí. Si le hubiese dicho que no iba a volver a verla y lo hubiese amenazado con contárselo a su familia si intentaba detenerla. Así al menos parecería que estaban más en paz el uno con el otro, si el daño fuera mutuo.

Pero Elisa solo suspira y no dice nada, se queda ahí parada, sentada, resignada. Como si fuera algo tan inevitable que hubiese llevado toda la vida esperando cuándo iba a ocurrir.

—Di algo… —pide aunque sabe que no tiene derecho a pedir nada. Elisa lo mira y suspira de nuevo.

—Estoy intentando pensar —contesta ella, sonriendo un poco— si que haya sido con Pete hace que duela un poco menos o un poco más.

Patrick suelta todo el aire que tiene en los pulmones, cerrando los ojos, oyendo como Elisa sigue hablando.

—Lo peor es que todos estos años me has dicho, ‘nena, no pasa nada, es Pete, Pete es así’, y yo sé que tú realmente lo creías, pero yo no me lo creí nunca. Y no puedo evitar pensar que tengo algo de culpa en esto, ¿sabes? Que si te hubiese dicho algo…

—No. No pienses eso, tú no tienes nada de culpa aquí, Lis —dice rápidamente, sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarla pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo—. Si hubieses dicho cualquier cosa, yo no… No hubiera… —resopla, intentando buscar las palabras correctas—. Solo hubiese pensado que te caía peor de lo que ya lo hace.

—¿Peor de lo que ya lo hace? —pregunta ella y Patrick desvía la mirada. Ahora le pesan todas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad para hablar de esto y que siempre dejó pasar.

—A ti siempre te ha caído mal… —dice y casi le duele tener que admitirlo en voz alta.

—No. Eh. No me cae mal Pete, ¿vale? —dice y Patrick no puede evitar reírse—. Es en serio. Patrick, de verdad. No me cae mal Pete —dice de nuevo y tiene gracia, porque es la primera vez que Patrick la oye decir su nombre tantas veces—. Es solo que… Bueno, es comprensible, ¿no? Yo he estado ahí y te he visto, he visto todo lo que… Te he visto pasarlo mal, Patrick, por él. Y ha sido difícil para mi.

—Lo siento —susurra y le quema la garganta. Se lleva las dos manos a la cara, apretándose los ojos bajo las gafas—. De verdad, Lisa, joder… Lo siento muchísimo, te lo juro.

Y es que es cierto. Es tan cierto que le dan ganas de darse un puñetazo en la cara a sí mismo. Ella ha estado ahí desde casi hace tanto tiempo como Pete, han sido amigos desde hace años y ha sido la que ha tirado de él cada vez que tocaba fondo, la que tenía el coraje de hablarle claro y decirle que siguiera adelante. Estuvo ahí para arrastrarlo fuera de casa cuando Anna lo dejó, cuando no había literalmente nadie más y Patrick pensaba que su único remedio era una botella de whisky. Y ha sido culpa suya, si lo piensa, el que Elisa no tenga a penas relación con su mejor amigo, porque ella era la única a la que le podía contar las cosas que no podía contarle a Pete, a la que le podía hablar sobre Pete. Y han sido tantas cosas…

Así que es entendible que, aunque él y Pete hayan solucionado sus problemas a lo largo de los años, para Elisa siga siendo esa persona que prefiere no tener mucho tiempo cerca. Porque para Patrick, Pete es un todo. Es lo bueno y lo malo, es el caos y el orden, es el dolor profundo y la felicidad infinita. Es una realidad innegable que forma parte de la vida de Patrick de una manera tan inevitable como lo hacen cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Pero para Lisa, Pete es esa persona que lo arrastra a los abismos donde ella no puede alcanzarlo, donde tiene que dejarse las uñas peleando para poder rescatarlo.

Es normal que Patrick se sienta el hijo de puta más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, porque, viéndolo con perspectiva, la verdad es que lo es.

—Patrick, ya vale —murmura a su lado y es cuando se da cuenta de que al final si que ha acabado llorando—. No te preocupes, ¿vale? Todo esto… no es tan malo como puede parecer —dice y suspira. Patrick no está seguro de si puede mirarla—. De hecho… puede que haya sido lo mejor. Puede que esto sea lo hacía falta.

—¿Lis? —pregunta, sintiendo el terror invadirle el cuerpo. Elisa lo mira y le acaricia la cara.

En la otra habitación, Declan empieza a llorar.

 


	6. Epílogo: No importa como empieza sino como acaba.

Pete abre la puerta y en seguida le quita a Patrick a Declan de los brazos, haciendo comentarios de cómo cada vez de parece más a su padre y la suerte que tiene de eso. Elisa lo mira con el ceño fruncido mientras le quita la correa a Penny, que corretea por el salón antes de lanzarse a saludar a Meagan.

—Aww, es tan adorable, chicos —dice Meagan, acariciando al Pomerania mientras esta intenta lamerle la nariz—. Déjamela unos días aquí, E’, porfa.

—No vas a llevarte a nuestra niña, ni de coña —contesta Elisa, leyéndole la mente a Patrick, que asiente fervientemente.

—Exacto. Y espero que este grandullón esté castrado —añade Patrick señalando a Bear, que ha empezado a husmear alrededor de todos—. No quiero más sustos, que Penny ya no está para ciertos trotes.

—¿Te refieres a la vez que Hemmy intentó montarla? —pregunta Pete con la sonrisa en la cara, viendo como Meagan abre grandes los ojos y se tapa la boca diciendo “¿en serio?”.

—Sí, nena. Yo estaba allí. No fue agradable —dice Elisa, comenzando a contar la historia. Pete le hace un gesto a Patrick con la cabeza.

—¿Te parece si llevamos a este muchacho arriba?

Patrick asiente con la cabeza, dejando a las dos chicas, que ahora están enfrascadas en contar anécdotas varias, y siguiendo a Pete a lo largo de la casa. Es extraño, porque sabe para qué están ahí, lo que van a hacer, pero todo esta yendo tan normal que Patrick no sabe si sentirse relajado o más tenso aún. No sabía como esperaba que fuese a ser, pero desde luego no algo tan cotidiano.

Pete deja a Declan en la cuna con Saint, insistiendo en que hay espacio de sobra para los dos niños, y que, además “ _así si se despiertan se pondrán a jugar juntos y no llorarán ni nada_ ”. Patrick piensa en la otra posibilidad, en la que se despiertan, se tiran de los pelos y lloran más aún, pero prefiere no interferir con el optimismo de Pete.

—Míralos, tío. Podrían ser gemelos —susurra Pete apoyándose en la barandilla de la cuna, sonriendo como un tonto.

—No se parecen en nada, Pete —niega Patrick y Pete se ríe suave, pasándole la mano por la cintura y metiendo los dedos por la presilla de sus pantalones, tirando de él un segundo para darle un beso casto en los labios.

Patrick salta. Aun no han acordado nada y se siente un poco como un adolescente que está a punto de ser pillado buscando dinero en el bolso de su madre. El hecho de que estén ahí, junto a sus hijos, aunque estén dormidos, hace que se ponga aún más nervioso.

—¿Bronx está con su madre? —pregunta y Pete asiente con un ‘sí’ suave directo a sus labios. Cuando lo besa de nuevo Patrick siente que se le va a salir el corazón por la boca—. Pete…

—Hey. Relaja, ¿ok? —sonríe, acariciándole la cintura con la mano—. Todo va a ir bien, Patrick. Vamos a cenar ahora, ver una peli, ya sabes. No hace falta que te tenses más, no pienses en eso ahora.

—Ya. Eso es fácil de decir —Patrick nunca ha perdido una buena oportunidad para preocuparse, y esta no va a ser la primera vez.

Ni siquiera sabe como ha conseguido convencerse a sí mismo de que esta va a ser una buena idea. Tal vez porque, por una vez, la idea descabellada surgió de la cabeza de Elisa y no de Pete, aunque este último estuviera a bordo nada más oírla. Patrick cada vez está más seguro de que esos dos se parecen más de lo que a ellos mismos les gustaría, aunque eso es algo que no admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tortura.

Tuvieron que pasar días para que Patrick confiara en que lo que su mujer le proponía iba en serio y no era una elaborada táctica para hacer que terminara de confesarlo todo y poder luego despellejarlo vivo. Elisa tuvo que repetirlo más veces de las necesarias. Ella sabía que lo que Patrick sentía por Pete no era algo que se pudiera frenar o cortar, y que intentarlo solo conduciría al fracaso. Pero había una manera de salvar, si no su matrimonio, al menos su familia.

A Patrick le pareció una barbaridad. Todos esos años de educación moral estricta de pequeño aflorando ahora, diciéndolo que se negara en rotundo, que eso no era sano, no era _normal_. ¿Qué pensaría su familia? ¿Qué pensaría su madre?

“Tu madre no tiene porqué saber lo que ocurre en nuestro dormitorio, Patrick”, le había dicho Elisa. “Y tu familia ahora es esta, somos nosotros. Nos queremos, Patrick. Tenemos un hijo juntos. Y nada tiene porqué cambiar eso”.

La primera reacción fue llamar a Pete, no para proponérselo, sino para contárselo como le cuentas a tu mejor amigo que algo en tu vida se desmorona. Y Pete no le falló. Se alejó de lo que lo implicaba a él directamente y lo aconsejó desde la postura más imparcial que pudo. Al menos durante los primeros diez minutos de conversación.

Teniendo todas las buenas razonas por las que hacerlo y todas las malas también, Patrick decidió darle una oportunidad y probar a ver.

Ahora mismo no está seguro de si se arrepiente.

Baja las escaleras y se nota las rodillas flojas, agarrándose a la barandilla para mantener la compostura. Pete lo llevaba agarrado de la cintura, pero lo ha soltado a medida que iban bajando. Patrick no sabe si se lo agradece o no.

En el salón se escuchan las risas de las chicas y el arrastrar de juguetes con los que seguramente estarán jugando Penny y Bear. Cuando entran, Patrick ve que Elisa tiene una copa de vino en la mano mientras Meagan abre un botellín de cerveza.

—¿Whisky? —pregunta Pete y Patrick casi asiente con demasiada energía, mordiéndose los labios para no pedirlo por favor. Si hay algo que puede ayudarlo a sobrelleva esta situación es sin duda un buen escocés en su mano.

Mientras Pete va a la cocina, Patrick se sienta en el sofá frente a las chicas, que ahora hablan sobre algo de bebés que al parecer es súper gracioso. Patrick no puede evitar fijarse en la cercanía de las dos. No es algo nuevo, siempre han sido así, pero Elisa siempre ha sido muy cercana con las chicas así que Patrick nunca le había dado más importancia. Si acaso, era algo de agradecer que al menos se llevase así de bien con la novia de Pete.

Ahora, sin embargo, está pendiente a otras cosas. Está pendiente a como se rozan sus piernas, a como se reclina la una sobre la otra, a como se tocan mientras hablan. Patrick se pregunta si la gente vería también normal que él hiciera esas cosas con Pete, si no sospecharían nada.

Es una estupidez, porque la gente ya sospecha cosas sin que él y Pete tengan si quiera que estar juntos en el mismo espacio-tiempo. Patrick supone que es más fácil cuando eres mujer el ocultar ese tipo de cosas, que las chicas tienen permitido mostrarse afecto las unas a las otras sin que nadie piense que debe haber algo más detrás.

Pete llega con las bebidas y se sienta a su lado mientras Meagan dice “¡Selfie!” y saca el teléfono, pegando la cabeza a la de Elisa y poniendo caras mientras levanta la cámara frente a ellas. Se hacen varias fotos mientras Meagan comenta en cada una lo guapísimas que salen. A Patrick le recuerda un poco a cuando él y Elisa solo eran amigos, cuando Patrick aún salía con Anna y estaba invitado a las fiestas que hacía Elisa con sus amigas porque aún era “PatrickColega” y no “PatrickNovio”.

—Ahora vosotros, chicos —dice Meagan, apuntándolos con el móvil.

Patrick va a decir algo, pero Pete ya lo tiene agarrado por los hombros, pegándolo a él mientras el flash salta. Meagan mira la pantalla y dice “¡Otra!”, y luego otra, y otra.

—Oh, que guapos salís en esta —dice, saltando de su sofá y sentándose en las piernas de Pete, reclinándose sobre Patrick—. ¡Y mira esta! —dice mientras pasa las fotos con el dedo—. Patrick, aquí sales guapísimo. Mira, E’, ¿a que salen genial?

Salta del regazo de Pete de la misma manera que subió, volviendo a sentarse junto a Elisa, enseñándole las fotos a ella.

—Hay una aplicación súper chula para selfies. Pete, déjame tu iPhone —explica Meagan, alargando la mano para coger el teléfono que le pasa Pete—. ¿Ves? Tiene filtros y eso, pero quedan genial porque es con la cámara interna y puedes ver lo bien que sales.

Patrick no está prestando mucha atención. El fondo de su vaso le parece mucho más interesante que las peculiaridades de cualquier aplicación móvil. Por eso no se espera cuando Pete vitorea y se ríe, dándole un codazo que casi le tira el vaso de la mano. Cuando levanta la cabeza lo entiende. Meagan y Elisa se están haciendo otra foto, esta vez alargando los labios y dándose un beso. Es apenas un roce y Patrick ha visto a Elisa hacer eso varias veces, ha visto fotos de Elisa haciendo eso varias veces, pero eso no impide que su estomago de un salto.

Meagan pone cara de buena y Pete se ríe. Elisa lo fulmina con la mirada y Pete se ríe más aún. Patrick empieza a dudar de que esto sea el mundo real.

—¡Ahora vosotros! —dice Meagan entusiasmada y por un momento Patrick no sabe a que se refiere—. Vamos, chicos, un beso para la cámara —Meagan no tarda en aclarárselo.

Patrick no sabe si mirar a Pete o a Elisa o a Penny o a Jesucristo en busca de un buen consejo sobre como salir de esa situación. Se suponía que todo esto iba a ser poco a poco, que le iba a dar tiempo a acostumbrarse, a ver si era capaz o no de hacerlo. Piensa en las repercusiones que puede tener esa foto, una sola imagen, capaz de desbaratar toda su vida. Piensa en lo que ocurriría si saliera a la luz, si cualquier persona no indicada pusiera las manos en ella.

Va a excusarse con esta última reflexión cuando nota las manos de Pete a cada lado de su cara, tirando de él más brusco de lo necesario, haciendo que Patrick necesite apoyarse en su hombro para no perder el equilibrio.

El beso dura el instante más largo de su vida.

Cuando se separa lo hace con la cabeza gacha y balbuceando algo que busca quitarle hierro al asunto pero que no lo consigue. Al levantar la vista sobre las gafas ve a Meagan mirando embobada la foto que al parecer sí ha hecho mientras Elisa tiene una expresión indescifrable en la cara.

Patrick se nota las mejillas arder mientras se levanta del sofá rápidamente, restregándose las palmas de las manos contra los muslos y sugiriendo que va siendo hora de preparar la cena. Oye a Pete decir algo sobre elegir la película mientras camina hacia la cocina. Sabe que Elisa va justo detrás de él.

—¿Esto es una mala idea? —susurra, mirando hacia atrás, comprobando que Pete y Meagan están a lo suyo—. Dime lo que piensas porque creo que… puede que sea una mala idea, y no quiero que al final todo…

—Patrick —Elisa lo corta, apoyándose en la encimera a su lado—. Es… Es raro, ¿vale? Pero no creo que sea una mala idea. Por ahora no.

Patrick asiente un par de veces, abriendo la nevera, sacando diferentes tipos de verduras.

—Es raro, Lis —dice mientras busca un chuchillo apropiado.

—Es raro —afirma ella, quitándole el que tiene en las manos y dándole el que necesita.

—Pero raro de cojones, lo digo en serio —dice de nuevo y Elisa se ríe, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Patrick siente que se destensa un poco—. ¿Con ella…? Ya sabes, ¿bien?

—Sí, todo genial. Creo que por esa parte va a estar todo bien —dice la chica mientras busca los boles con medidas que Meagan siempre usa, poniéndoselos al alcance a Patrick.

—Me ha resultado un poco extraño. Eso de, bueno… vosotras y tal. El hecho de verlo, digo —comenta lavando las verduras, mordiéndose los labios y mirando a Elisa de reojo—. ¿Tú…? ¿A ti no te ha pasado? Digo, cuando yo y Pete… eso.

—Ya lo había visto antes —dice y Patrick frunce el ceño—. Besaros, digo. Os había visto antes, así que…

—¿Nos habías visto…? Oh… —Patrick a veces olvida que Elisa estaba ahí mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de su existencia.

—Deja de pensarlo. Sabes que este tipo de cosas no tienes que pensarlas, o…

—Ya, ya —asiente y se centra en cocinar.

 

 

*

 

Decir que la cena pasa de forma distendida sería como decir que Rosa Parks se negó a levantarse de su asiento porque estaba cansada. No es que Patrick compare su punto de inflexión vital calma-que-precede-a-la-tormenta con el movimiento por los derechos civiles. Pero casi.

 _Casi_.

Al menos no está incómodo, y eso es un gran paso. No muy incómodo, al menos. Elisa tampoco parece estarlo, y eso es gracias a Meagan, que no está incómoda para nada. Pete, por otro lado… Patrick está seguro de que Pete se lo está pasando en grande el muy mamón.

Los platos se quedan vacíos en la mesa pequeña frente al sofá mientras terminan de ver la película. Si es sincero, Patrick no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que están viendo. Deberían haber puesto alguna que él ya hubiera visto, no pueden pedirle que preste atención a todos los detalles cuando tiene una situación mucho más importante a la que darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Meagan tiene las piernas sobre Elisa y juega con un rizo de su pelo mientras mira a la pantalla, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Patrick entiende porque Pete y la chica se llevan tan bien, al fin y al cabo, son más parecidos de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

De alguna manera eso le da la confianza suficiente a Patrick para destensarse y no apartarse cuando Pete le echa el brazo por encima con la misma sutileza que un crio de 15 años en su primera cita. No se le puede pedir más a Pete, y tampoco es que Patrick quiera.

Cuando los créditos aparecen en pantalla Patrick vuelve a tensarse.

Ahora es el momento de la verdad, cuando se ponen las cartas sobre la mesa. Y Patrick no está seguro de si eso es en sentido figurado o realmente van a poner cartas sobre la mesa. Cartas, reglas, contratos, algo. Él no ha hecho nada parecido a esto en toda su vida, así que no sabe si hay un protocolo que deban seguir, un procedimiento que diga qué es lo que van a hacer, cómo, cuándo, bajo qué circunstancias, si es una vez, un a semana, un año, toda la vida.

Meagan se levanta después de decirle algo a Elisa lo suficientemente cerca como para que ninguno de ellos pueda oírlo. Su mujer se levanta y la sigue sin decir una palabra. A Patrick le parece verlas entrelazando los dedos mientras salen de la sala.

Todo se queda en silencio por un momento hasta que Patrick entiende qué es lo que acaba de pasar. De alguna manera siente que hubiese sido más beneficioso eso de poner cartas sobre la mesa, pero reconoce que así ha sido todo menos incómodo. El problema principal es que no tiene ni idea de qué es lo que se supone que han acordado, porque solo ha hablado de esto con Pete y con Elisa, y supone que Meagan ha tenido algo que decir en todo este asunto.

La boca de Pete en su cuello y la mano entre sus piernas le hace pensar todo lo contrario.

—Eh, eh, ¡eh! —Patrick está orgulloso de tener años de entrenamiento resistiéndose a estos tipos de ataque—. Espera, para un segundo.

—No podemos ir a la habitación, nos la han quitado fijo —murmura Pete y Patrick reprime el escalofrío que le entra al pensar en qué estarán haciendo allí.

—No, no es… Pete, ¿qué se supone que podemos…? Es decir, esto va a ser… ¿cómo va a ser?

—Esto va a ser tú follándome. Aquí, o contra la pared, o en el suelo mismo. Pero avisa si eso para traer la alfombra o te vas a dejar las rodillas.

Patrick nota como su sangre no se decide entre subir a sus mejillas o bajar hasta su polla. Se aclara la garganta y toma aire, llevándose una mano entre las piernas y ajustándose, viendo como Pete lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe.

—No me refiero a… Bueno, sí. También. Gracias por aclararlo —contesta y no puede evitar sonreír—. Pero me refería a si esto es solo hoy o…

—Esto es cuando tú quieras —dice Pete y avanza de nuevo, poniendo las manos en los hombros de Patrick, apoyando una rodilla al otro lado de sus piernas, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él—. Cuándo tú quieras y cómo tú quieras.

Antes de que pueda decir nada más Pete le ha agarrado la cara con las dos manos y lo está besando. Patrick no reacciona hasta pasados unos segundos. Cuando abre la boca el sabor a Pete lo inunda. Podría decir que no, que en realidad son las especias de la cena y el vino tinto que acompañaba, pero hay algo que es inherente a Pete mezclado con todo eso. Algo que hace a Patrick acelerar la respiración y lamerse los labios y lamerle la boca a Pete, metiéndole los dedos en el pelo y apretando, mordiendo la carne que encuentra por el camino que hace mientras baja de su boca a su cuello.

Se retira cuando los gruñidos de Pete se han hecho lo suficientemente fuertes como para resonar en la sala, cuando lo nota duro restregándose contra su abdomen, cuando notas sus manos frenéticas recorriéndolo.

—Vale, esto es… raro —dice porque es lo primero que le sale, y se ríe cuando Pete se ríe.

— _Tú_ eres raro —dice Pete con los labios rojos.

— _Tu cara_ es rara —dice Patrick queriendo morderlos de nuevo.

—Mi polla si que es rara, ¿te la enseño? —bromea Pete como lo hubiese hecho si no estuviera sentado sobre él metiéndole mano. Y sí, es raro, pero a la vez hace que a Patrick le suba una sensación desconocida por el pecho que lo llena como un globo aerostático.

Así que lo que hace es llevar una mano entre las piernas de Pete, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sonríe y lo mira con una ceja alzada, preguntándole “¿Sí? ¿Me la enseñas?”. Y Pete solo gruñe y murmura algo mientras se saca el cinturón, deslizándolo rápido por la hebilla de clip, abriéndole los vaqueros y saltando de Patrick lo justo para mandar los pantalones al otro lado de la sala de una patada.

Cuando vuelve a tocarlo la piel le quema en la yema de los dedos, notando como Pete se arquea mientras le recorre los costados, bajando hasta sus nalgas, apretándolo contra él. Pete le besa el cuello, lo muerde mientras se restriega contra su camiseta. Patrick baja una mano y se aprieta sobre los vaqueros mientras sube otra hasta el pelo de Pete, arañándole el cuero cabelludo en un intento vano por agarrarse a algo.

Pete jadea cuando Patrick lo besa detrás de la oreja y le susurra.

—De rodillas entre mis piernas, Pete. Ahora.

Los ojos de Pete centellean y no le aparta la mirada mientras se desliza hasta el suelo, apoyando las manos en cada muslo de Patrick. Tiene una expresión expectante, como si no supiera qué es lo que va a pasar a continuación, y la verdad es que Patrick tampoco está muy seguro de nada.

¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? A Patrick se le acelera la respiración y le tiemblan los labios. Tiene a Pete justo ahí, de rodillas frente a él, ¿y qué se supone que tiene que hacer ahora? Todo su cuerpo le pide una escena y solo se le vienen a la cabeza imágenes de todas esas historias en las que ha leído a Pete sometiéndose a él. Pero no puede confundir ficción y realidad, ni siquiera le ha mencionado a Pete, le ha preguntado si…

—Patrick —Pete susurra. Sube las manos por sus muslos y Patrick nota las sensaciones agolpándosele entre las piernas.

—Para —dice y nota como Pete se tensa. Aún así no para de mirarlo a los ojos, así que Patrick toma aire, decidido a parecer seguro antes de volver a hablar—. Las manos, Pete. A la espalda.

Puede ver como a Pete se le atasca el aire a medio camino, intentando reprimir una sonrisa mientras desliza las manos hacia atrás, desapareciendo tras su cuerpo. Patrick no está seguro de qué es lo que Pete quiere, de cuanto quiere, pero está convencido de que pueden averiguarlo sobre la marcha.

Alarga la mano hasta coger el cinturón de Pete en el suelo, pegándose a él para amarrarle con fuerza las muñecas, notando los gruñidos de Pete en la piel a cada tirón. Cuando termina se reclina de nuevo en el sofá y se lleva una mano al botón del pantalón, soltándolo y tirando para abrirlo.

—Abre la boca —susurra, su polla tensándose bajo su mano cuando ve a Pete sacar la lengua, recordándole que la palabra vergüenza no existe en su diccionario personal.

Patrick se acaricia antes de liberarse completamente, empujando su polla con el pulgar, guiándola hasta la boca de Pete. Es obsceno ver la manera en la que se restriega solo la cabeza contra su lengua, como Pete la aprieta intentando no moverla, los parpados entrecerrándosele.

Con la mano libre le acaricia la cara, pasando luego los dedos por el pelo, por la nuca, empujando lo suficiente para indicarle que tiene libertad de movimiento. Es todo lo que necesita Pete para bajar con la boca abierta, acariciándolo con los labios, lamiendo húmedo todo lo que se cruza en su camino.

Es hipnotizante ver como sus pieles contrastan cuando Pete baja la cabeza y la polla de Patrick se aprieta contra su mejilla. Mete la nariz entre el poco vello dorado y Patrick aparta la tela con los dedos, dándole el espacio que necesita. Cuando sube de nuevo lo hace recorriéndolo con la lengua ancha y mojada. Patrick frunce los labios y aprieta los dientes, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca de Pete se cierra alrededor de su polla.

—Vale, ok. Levanta. Ven aquí, ven —apremia agarrando a Pete de los hombros, jadeando cuando sale de su boca.

Le clava los dedos en las nalgas ayudándolo a subirse de nuevo al sofá, apretándolo contra él mientras lo besa y le muerde el labio inferior más fuerte de lo que debería.

—Vamos a —Pete empieza a hablar pero se para en seco cuando los dedos de Patrick se deslizan entre sus nalgas.

—No vamos a ningún sitio —susurra Patrick mientras hace presión con los dedos, subiéndole los labios por el cuello—. Pienso follarte aquí y ahora —avisa mientras le mete los dedos hasta los nudillos, moviéndolos lento hacia fuera y hacia dentro.

—Patrick… —jadea, moviendo las caderas, apretando las manos, los bíceps dando un tirón al no poder mover los brazos.

—Abre las piernas, Pete.

Si por él fuera, empujaría a Pete hacia abajo justo así, tal y como está, lo forzaría alrededor de su polla hasta que estuviera completamente enterrado en él. Pero Patrick no está seguro de la asiduidad con la que Pete hace estas cosas y podría hacerle mucho daño. Patrick no quiere hacerle daño (por ahora), así que se agarra a si mismo y se restriega entre sus nalgas, tanteando el terreno antes de empujar con cuidado.

Pete no se tensa, y eso unido a que Patrick está más mojado que nunca en su vida hace que se deslice hacia dentro con una facilidad exquisita. La cordura le dice que espere, pero sabe que Pete quiere que esto empiece lo antes posible, así que no se corta en retirarse y dar la primera embestida.

Es cuestión de minutos el tener a Pete rebotando en su regazo, con los músculos tensos y la polla dura golpeándole el abdomen. Mientras lo oye gruñir y jadear, Patrick recuerda donde están, quiénes están, y se pregunta qué pasaría si ahora mismo volvieran las chicas, qué dirían si vieran la escena. Se sorprende a si mismo gustándole la idea, susurrándosela a Pete en el oído, agarrándolo fuerte de las caderas y follándoselo más duro. Eso es exactamente lo que pasaría si las chicas lo vieran, que les demostraría de quién es Pete.

Está tan metido en la situación que solo se da cuenta de que Pete se está corriendo por como los músculos lo aprietan hasta hacerlo gemir. Lo acaricia con el pulgar mientras termina de correrse, sorprendido de que no haya tenido que tocarlo para hacerlo. La cara de Pete refleja que para él tampoco es algo muy habitual.

Patrick sale de él, moviendo las caderas lo suficiente para poder agarrarse a si mismo. Pete lo besa en los labios y susurra su nombre, y Patrick lo entiende. Con una maniobra más complicada de lo esperada le suelta el cinturón de las manos, notando las marcas cuando le acaricia las muñecas. Pete no tarda en llevar sus manos entre ellos, tocándolo de mil maneras hasta que a Patrick se le está escurriendo su nombre por los labios.

Según Pete solo han pasado unos minutos, pero Patrick juraría que pasan horas hasta que se levantan del sofá, recogiendo la ropa y yéndose, ahora sí, a la habitación de invitados. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía sexo de esta manera que Patrick se lo piensa dos veces antes de entrar en el baño a por una toalla húmeda. Si lo hace es porque Pete está tirado en la cama, sudado y manchado, y sabe que no va a ser capaz de dejarlo dormir así.

Se acurrucan juntos, entre sabanas que no huelen a nadie y que van a tardar poco en hacerlo, con los músculos tan cansados que se quedan en la primera posición que encuentran.

 

*

 

Patrick abre los ojos y la boca casi al mismo tiempo, solo para cerrarlos de nuevo y jadear hondo desde el fondo de la garganta. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su polla están saltando bajo la lengua de Pete, escondido entre las sabanas, afincado entre sus piernas. No tiene ni idea de que hora es, pero no hay un solo rayo de sol que se cuele por la ventana.

—Dios… _dios_ , Pete. ¿Qué…? —Tiene que parar porque los sonidos no son los correctos. Se agarra a las sabanas y toma aire—. ¿Cómo coño tienes energía? Si me sacas doscientos años…

Pete no contesta. Tiene la boca ocupada. Patrick se debate entre si encender la luz y levantar las sabanas o permanecer un poco más en el mundo de los vivos.

—Joder. Para no gustarte las pollas tienes una fijación…

—Eres tú —dice Pete de pronto, lamiéndolo sucio y mojado desde abajo hasta arriba, mordiéndole la ingle—. ¿Las pollas? Nah. ¿ _Tu_ polla? Le hago un puto altar, Rick. Me encanta tu polla.

—Ahórrate el dialogo porno —responde Patrick, pero eso no evita que su polla salte, como si supiera que le están echando un piropo.

—No, no lo entiendes. Lo digo en serio —dice y sube por su cuerpo a gatas sin soltarlo donde lo tiene agarrado, atacando su cuello, mordiendo más fuerte de lo que a Patrick lo han mordido nunca. Tiene que clavarle los dedos en el cuero cabelludo—. Patrick, no sé que tienes. Dios, me pones… Joder, Patrick.

Patrick quiere reírse, pero la mano de Pete trabajándole la polla hace que lo que le salga de los labios sea un gruñido.

—Quiero hacerte _cosas_ —continua mientras le sube por el cuello hasta la oreja con la lengua—, cosas que antes ni hubiera pensado, porque eres tú, Trick, pero es que eres _tú_. Y no sé que coño me pasa, en serio, pero quiero follarte. Quiero follarte y quiero marcarte y quiero partirte en dos —susurra como si fuera un secreto, como si estuviera prohibido—. Y quiero que al día siguiente me lo hagas pagar. Quiero que me ates y me folles y me uses y me demuestres quién manda.

—¡Pete!

Patrick habla con la intención de pararlo, pero parece que ya había acabado de todas formas. Pete jadea sobre él, la mano sobre su polla en un movimiento constante que le dificulta pensar, todo el cuerpo de Pete moviéndose porque parece que si se queda quieto explota. Y los ojos negros. Tan negros que Patrick quiere perderse.

—Estoy muy jodido, ¿eh? —se ríe Pete—. Mira lo que me haces, ya no sé ni que coño digo…

—Está bien —lo corta Patrick. Pete asiente y Patrick sabe que no lo ha entendido—. No. Digo que está bien —repite mientras se lame los labios y abre las piernas—. Me gusta la idea. Podemos hacer eso, puedo dejar que saques el animal que llevas dentro de vez en cuando. Puedo dejar que me folles como te apetezca —dice y no termina la frase cuando Pete ya está bajando la mano hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas con fuerza mientras asiente desesperado—. Pero va a tener consecuencias…

—Sísísí, lo que tú digas, lo que tú —No termina la frase y ya tiene dos dedos dentro de él, moviéndolos lento, profundo—. Joder, Patrick.

Se escupe sobre los dedos y los mete mas adentro, doblándolos, torciéndolos. Patrick deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y aprieta los dientes junto a todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se ríe cuando Pete dice algo como que le va a partir los dedos y quiere contestarle algo ingenioso, algo que tenga que ver con la asiduidad que recibe visitas en esa zona, pero Pete está tocándolo como si conociera como funciona su cuerpo y dios, dios, _joder_ …

—Espera —murmura y alarga la otra mano, pero no sale de él. Patrick oye el abrir y cerrar de un cajón y respira aliviado antes de que la sustancia fría le toque la piel—. Mucho mejor así.

Antes de que se de cuenta tiene tres dedos dentro y Pete está diciendo toda clase de barbaridades a su oído, barbaridades que Patrick se apunta mentalmente para traducirlas en azotes una por una la próxima vez.

Se aprieta contra él antes de sacar los dedos, deslizándolos hacia fuera a la vez que se desliza hacia dentro. Es la tercer vez con esta y Patrick supone que lo de los condones es algo que no se aplica a ellos. Sabe que no debería aceptar tan a la ligera porque hay terceros implicados, pero es Pete. Y Pete arremete contra él y le levanta las piernas y lo agarra con fuerza y embiste y embiste y Patrick… Patrick no está para pensar en condones.

Es brusco. Es muy brusco y, si no fuera porque folla de puta madre, Patrick ya lo habría agarrado del cuello, lo hubiera tumbado en la cama y le hubiera enseñado lo que pasa cuando uno no trata a la gente con delicadeza. Pero le está tocando todos los botones posibles, está tirando de todas las palancas correctas, y cuando lo muerde fuerte en la clavícula Patrick no puede creer que esté a punto de correrse con esto.

Se estremece cuando Pete le roza la cabeza de la polla con la punta de los dedos, provocando más que nada porque es un hijo de puta, riéndose como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de travesura.

—Tócame como dios manda, joder —gruñe Patrick y Pete se ríe más, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia abajo entre ellos.

 —Estás a punto de correrte —dice, sorprendido y orgulloso—. Guau, Rick, estás a punto de correrte. Mira tu polla… vas a reventar si no te toco.

 Si Pete esperaba que Patrick tolerase ese tipo de comportamiento, estaba muy equivocado.

Patrick lo agarra de la muñeca con fuerza, clavándole las uñas mientras le lleva la mano a su polla, clavándole los talones en el culo y marcando el ritmo que quiere con sus propias caderas. Quiere correrse y va a correrse, con o sin ayuda de Pete.

—Estás muy subidito, ¿no? —jadea, mirándolo a los ojos—. Voy a tener que enseñarte modales la próxima vez —dice acariciándole la cara, arqueándose, moviéndose más—. Voy a enseñarte a tener paciencia, muuucha paciencia, Pete. Voy a enseñarte a ser humilde, ¿eh? —susurra, acariciándole los labios con los dedos, presionando hacia adentro—. Y voy a enseñarte a no escupir. Vamos a darle otros usos a esa boca.

Se corre en el momento que Pete cierra los ojos y le lame los dedos, apretando los dientes y clavándole las uñas en la espalda, los talones en el culo. Se corre en el puño de Pete y este gime ronco con la boca llena, moviéndose más rápido mientras Patrick se nota contraerse a su alrededor.

Es cuestión de segundos que Pete se corra también, y Patrick se pregunta cuanto tiempo llevaba aguantando, cuanto tiempo esperando que fuera él quien terminara primero. Siempre ha sabido que Wentz era un orgulloso en el fondo. Está deseando tener la oportunidad de resquebrajar ese orgullo.

—Patrick… —jadea Pete, colapsando sobre su cuerpo, deslizándose hasta su lado en la cama—. Patrick —dice de nuevo, una sonrisa imborrable en la cara, el pecho subiendo y bajando.

—¿Pete? —responde Patrick, alzando una ceja pero incapaz de sucumbir a esa sonrisa.

—Patrick —dice de nuevo—. Te quiero —continúa antes de que Patrick pueda decir nada. Se ríe cuando lo ve llevarse las manos a la cara y rodar los ojos—. Te quiero, joder, te quiero un montón. Patrick.

—Vale, para. Yo también te quiero, gilipollas, pero para —dice intentando que no se le suban los colores. Algún día tendrá el control de sus funciones corporales. Hoy no es ese día.

—Vamos a dormir, ¿vale? Hay que descansar, que mañana hay que follar de nuevo —dice Pete con la sonrisa de idiota.

Patrick va a decirle algo, pero el cansancio puede con él. Sí, la verdad es que eso de dormir parece una muy buena idea.

 

*

 

Cuando se despierta a la mañana siguiente (“mañana”) Patrick no sabe si sentirse agradecido o no de que no haya sido con sexo de nuevo. Se supone que este sería el momento en el que tendría que preguntarse si todo lo que ocurrió anoche pasó de verdad o fue un sueño, pero tiene marcas y agujetas y recuerdos lo suficientemente vividos como para saltarse esa fase totalmente.

Aún así tiene que reconocer que cuando sale de la ducha y oye a Pete de fondo riendo mientras habla con Elisa todo le parece raro de narices.

Al parecer de lo que Pete y Elisa se reían era de él porque, justo después de oírlo, Patrick nota los pasos de Pete acercarse, abriendo la puerta sin molestarse en llamar. Patrick se sujeta la toalla con fuerza a la cintura cuando le ve las intenciones a Pete en la cara.

—Mi ropa… La dejé abajo —informa, aunque le da que a Pete le importa bien poco donde esté su ropa.

—Ahora te traigo algo mío —comenta sin importancia—. Pensaba que seguías durmiendo, venia a despertarte. Lisa está haciendo comida filipina, no recuerdo el nombre, pero parecía el de un software…

—Adobo. Es adobo, Pete —dice Patrick y Pete chasca los dedos, dándole la razón.

—Eso. Pues que eso, que le falta nada y que vengas a comer —dice y sale por la puerta, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Patrick lo sigue.

—¿Tan tarde es? —pregunta. Pete solo se ríe.

Cuando entra en la habitación, mientras Pete rebusca en el armario, Patrick se fija en la cama, en como está hecha, en los pequeños detalles que indican que su mujer durmió ahí anoche. Algo en su interior le hace preguntarse qué es lo que pasaría en esa cama. Otra parte de él suplica por no enterarse nunca.

Pete le pasa la ropa y Patrick se la pone, indeciso entre si ponerse la ripa interior de otra persona es algo demasiado intimo aún cuando has tenido a esa persona literalmente metida dentro de ti. No tiene que pensarlo mucho, Pete le tira a la cara unos bóxer sin estrenar mientras lo llama “tiquismiquis” y sigue buscando unos pantalones en los que no vaya embutido.

Le da el suficiente tiempo para pensar en como se ha desarrollado todo, en donde estaban al principio de todo esto, en donde están ahora. En como han llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Quién lo iba a decir…? —dice más para sí mismo que para nadie, pero Pete está ahí, y lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Quién iba a decir qué? —pregunta.

—Ya sabes. Todo esto —contesta, haciendo un gesto con la mano, englobando la habitación como un todo.

—Pues unos cientos de fans, probablemente. Y mi madre.

Patrick lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y Pete se echa a reír.

—¿Qué es lo sospechoso? ¿Qué las cosas salgan bien? No es tan raro…

—No, no _las cosas_. Todo. _Todas_ las cosas. No tiene sentido —explica Patrick y Pete rueda los ojos dramáticamente—. ¿Que tú y yo follemos y no pase nada? Ok. ¿Que se lo contemos a nuestras respectivas y no nos echen a patadas? Bueno, vale, pasable. ¿Que decidamos seguir follando porque resulta que somos la polla y a ti te van los azotes y yo tengo la necesidad fisiológica de cerrarte la boca a hostias? Bueno, sí, porqué no, cosas más raras se han visto. ¿Pero que a tu chica le mole mi mujer? ¿Qué decidamos así de guay que el swinging no está pasado de moda? ¿¿Qué acabemos follando en tu casa con nuestras respectivas al lado?? Imposible.

—Improbable —puntualiza Pete.

—Me recuerda a la peli esa, en la que al final todos están bien y nadie la ha palmado y salen hasta los extras ahí saludando, que la narra Robert Downey Jr.

—Kiss, kiss, bang, bang—responde Pete y Patrick asiente con la cabeza.

—Esa. Pues esto es igual. Empezó con una idiotez, me fui liando y todo empezó a parecer que iba a irse al carajo, y de pronto, ¡bam! Todo genial, todo perfecto, todo el mundo lo entiende y nosotros dos acabamos follando… —dice y mira a Pete con el ceño fruncido—. ¿En serio te parece normal?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rick?

 —A que es raro de cojones. Que la vida real no es tan sencilla, que si me lo hubieran contado y me hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que esto iba a acabar como el rosario de la aurora —dice y Pete rueda los ojos. Otra vez—. La banda a la mierda, Joe sin hablarnos, Andy en la Conchinchina, Meagan demandándote por un millón de dólares y Elisa con tu yugular en los dientes y mis pelotas en la mano. ¿Tú qué dices?

—¿Que qué digo? —Pete se ríe y le echa un brazo por encima, mordiéndole la mejilla—. Que te dejes de historias y te vengas ya a comer. Y que sepas que voy a decirle a Lisa que te esconda el Mac una temporada, ¿sabes? Me parece que has leído demasiados fics para tu propio bien.

 


End file.
